Mist over Troubled Waters
by CharitysSongbird
Summary: A boy abandoned by his family, a man betrayed by his home, a nation broken by its hate, and a conflict that connects them. Join Naruto and Jiraiya as they form a new path for their world. No God mode. No bashing. No pairing as of yet. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Mist over Troubled Waters**

**I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. **

Hello readers really quick before I begin here. Ahem, the idea for this story's premise and general idea was a result of bennie403 who basically put forth the challenge to me for a Kiri based Naruto, so while I would love to say this is all my idea it isn't. With that said I've taken my own spin on the idea molding it into my own creation which I hope you enjoy.

Ok three points before beginning to avoid problems.

Things will be a bit different in this story, as in characters, their backstory, and attitudes towards one another. Not giant differences in most cases but ones that would result in different interactions, so please don't point out differences from canon, as that is kind of the point.

Ok consider this a guide to three major differences. One Minato and Kushina are alive. Two Tsunade not Jiraiya was Minato's sensei and stayed in the village. Three some dates and events will change for the plot, trying to manage every single date and time is a little insane for a Fanfics in my view.

Major point…..ahem there is no pairing at this time, none, nadda, zip, zero. With that said please do not start requesting particular girls as I will be determining that at a later date on my own with possible input from bennie403. So please just wait.

Right enough of my talking onto the story enjoy.

**Chapter one **

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**DEMON/SUMMON/Scroll"**

"Jutsu"

**- The Mist of Deception-**

"Ok you two try and keep it inside the arena this time, I don't want to have to hire a team to fix the training field again." called a brown haired chunnin his face detailed by a large horizontal scar that ran across his nose. In response to his words the pair of genin prospects flashed him confident grins as a few chuckles and cheers rang out from the class.

"Hai Iruka sensei, we'll try." chuckled the blond Narumi as beside her the red haired Mito gave a small shrug grinning silently as she settled into her fighting stance focusing across at her sister. Narumi despite herself tossed back her blond hair giving the class a small thumbs up as the sleeves of her blue straining suit pulled black slightly to her green and white battle kimono. Across from her Mito gave a small sigh planting her hands on her hips as her own yellow kimonos waved gently in the wind.

"Hey Narumi, cut with the fan service and let's get going!" she called causing Narumi to turn sticking her tongue out before settling back into place the cheers of the crowd growing once again as the two faced one another.

Meanwhile as the two prepared for their spar, out amongst the cheering crowd of students there stood a silent figure his bright sapphire eyes looking on at the two in the ring. If anyone had looked at the boy they would have seen the pain etched upon his face as though scarred into stone, so visible was his longing and pain.

This was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze eldest of the Hokage's children...and, as he was forced to remember as she watched his sister's spar to the cheers of the students, the abandoned one. While the blond boy silently watched Mito perform their mother's taijutsu stances flawlessly drawing a small pang of jealously and sadness with every move the girl executed. Worse still was as Narumi moved around her sister dancing in and out of her powerful blows light as a feather in relation to their father's personal style. Both of the sisters were becoming the next generation of his family...while he was becoming nothing more than a shadow in the crowd that cried their praise.

It had been like this as long as he could remember, his parents training his sisters in person, while he...

He was given a shadow and left at home. At first it wasn't so bad the clone would lecture him on chakra control or the basics; but as time passed and these lessons were learned he found a harder lesson waiting...because even when he had mastered them and asked for new lessons his parents has insisted otherwise..

"Naruto, you need to wait, getting a grasp on the basics is important before moving on, I know you think you have them but you need to take your time." His Father had said in a gentle tone as the boy's head had dropped down at his father's words. Among the first hand memories of training Narumi and Mito his parents clones' memories were like passing images in a journey, there, but blurry and easily forgotten.

..and eventually the shadow clones stopped coming all together as those blurry memories failed to stand that test of time. Then he was left alone forced to watch as the happy family of four continued on their way to train and grow.

What was worse for the boy was that as the clones stopped coming it seemed that so did his parents...just as they had forgotten to leave a clone with him they slowly forgot the boy...and eventually he was swallowed up by the darkness of solitude. That was until a pair had helped to drag him out of his own loneliness. The first being one of the most interesting individuals he could have ever imagined.

-flashback-

Naruto was walking down the street having woken up to late to ask his parents for a shadow clone before they left to train his sisters, and was trotting along the streets looking for any sign of them when he heard a loud voice cry out causing him to turn towards the hot springs.

"PERVERT!" cried several women's voices followed by a crashing sound as a white haired man jumped free of the building looking left and right before charging down the street right towards where Naruto stood puzzled at what he was seeing. Before he could even call out the white haired man that Naruto realized looked like a kabuki actor focused on him with a wide grin.

"NARUTO RUN FOR YOU LIFE THEY ARE UPON US!" Cried Jiraiya as Naruto despite himself burst into a sudden grin. Jiraiya or as he called him Ero-san was something like an uncle to his family and had always been closer to him than his sisters. He was the teammate of grandma Tsunade who had taken a shine to his sisters keeping Jiraiya and his perverted ideas away from them for as long as he could remember.

"ERO!" called Naruto happily as Jiraiya rushed by grabbing the boy as with flash of smoke the two were away on the back of a toad Naruto laughing happily as they flew through the air. After several hops the two found themselves in an open field Naruto grinning up at his Uncle as the toad sage nursed a hand print on the side of his face.

"Ero-san," chuckled Naruto has he hugged the sages leg beaming up at the man who smiled in return ruffling the blondes hair as he did.

"Hey there Naruto, what's up with my little tadpole?" chuckled Jiraiya as Naruto shook his hand off still smiling.

"Nothing, hey can you show me some justus like last time please!" called the excited boy. Jiraiya had always been willing to help him out on training whenever he stopped by in the village, and those times were some of the few that had helped Naruto keep from sinking into a depression.

"Hai, no problem tadpole, if you're lucky I might even help you become an amazing sage like me!" called the man striking a pose that Naruto mimicked enthusiastically.

"But first what about your parents? I need their permission...wait where were they and why were you alone?" asked Jiraiya the facts of the situation falling into place as he looked down at Naruto who seemed to deflate slightly. With a bit more prodding the blond finally explained the situation to Jiraiya who slowly found himself becoming angry at the families actions. However, whether he liked it or not it wasn't his place to try and fix the family...he knew how important the girls were, but still to just leave the boy like this...

"Well if you want something fixed you do it yourself." muttered the sage as he reached down to rub the boy's blond locks.

"Ok Naruto looks like there loss, I'll just have to make you so amazing your family won't have a choice but to come to you for training." chuckled Jiraiya as he saw the boy's eyes light up with excitement.

"Re...really?" asked the boy as Jiraiya nodded pulling out a massive scroll from his back as he did.

"Hai and here is going to be your first step." replied the man as he began to train his first apprentice.

-flashback end-

Since that day Naruto had been training hard under Jiraiya's tutelage growing closer to the toad sage even as his family moved farther and farther from his grasp...despite this Naruto couldn't hate his family...much he wanted to be loved by them... wanted to be with them... he had come to the unfortunate truth...his family didn't want the same...and so he had found a new family in the toads.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Naruto continued to ponder all of this a small ways away in the crowd another figure was not cheering as Mito caught a spin kick from Naruko forcing the two into a grappling battle. Her blue hair swayed gently as her pale lavender eyes looked around at the blond boy a small red blush touching her cheeks as she did.

The blushing face belonged to the eldest daughter of the head of the Hyuga clan Hinata who had a rather interesting relation with the blond boy she was currently looking at from across the crowd. Unlike the rest of her class...and indeed many of the adults Mito and Narumi were not the children of the Hokage that she wanted to become closer to. Oh the pair were fine in their own way Narumi was a bit more like her mother being a bit brash, while Mito was more of the silent one, but neither held the most important element of their parents...namely their heart. The sisters had been put through training for so long, praised so much that they had become more arrogant than kind, after all why work to make sure each person they met was happy when they had such a multitude of people to praise them, and all of their parents love...

No it was Naruto the forgotten child that had learned the hardest lesson of how precious a person could be, growing up without but a few he would rather die than lose even a single person he had found, and Hinata had managed to become one of those people when they were but children.

-flashback-

Hinata was at the time sitting in a hot spring her body sporting a few bruises from her recent training as she let out a happy little sigh as she allowed the warm water to caress slowly over her pale skin. She had just finished another day of instruction with her father, and had passed well enough to be allowed to enter the ninja academy this coming year.

As she allowed herself to sink gently into the water her unfocused eyes noting a few of the other females, all older chatting away happily her mind shifted to a family boy that occupied her free thoughts ever since he had helped to defender her from bullies a few years previously. She still remembered him smiling at her as the three older boys ran off as he had helped her up. She had been so embarrassed that she had hardly been able to speak before an angry voice had called out to the boy, as he was taken away by a redheaded woman talking about him beating up on a few boys and insisting he had to apologize.

Horrified Hinata had moved to speak but her bodyguard Ko had found her before she could call out to them and rushed her home and away from the boy... her mind shifted slightly as she pulled her legs to her chest as she remembered that name that women had called...

"Naruto.." the girl whispered to herself as she privately hopped she would soon be seeing him in the academy. A little time later Hinata rose from the spring moving over to wrap a towel around her just in time for a resounding crash to echo out through the spring causing her to jump with a small eep of surprise. Turning the young girl saw a section of the wall that separated the open bath from the surrounding forest had collapsed with a white haired man along with a blonde boy lying face down on the wood.

"Owe darn it I knew that tree was getting old." muttered Jiraiya as he looked up to see a crowd of enraged women glaring at him.

"Well crap...tadpole run I'll hold the line!" called Jiraiya grabbing the blond boy's shirt and flinging him sideways as the women rushed him with cries of pervert!

Jiraiya's aim, however was less than perfect and as a result Hinata found herself getting bowled over by a blond projectile that caused the pair to splash back into the spring behind a small rock outcropping. So as Jiraiya was being mauled by the enraged women two children found themselves spluttering as they popped out of the spring shaking the water from their eyes as the blond muttered.

"Ack stupid Ero-san I told him we shouldn't practice tree walking near the spring." choked out the boy beside him he heard a small meep. At the noise Naruto looked up to see a bright red faced Hinata looking back at him her hands holding her towel in place as she looked over at the boy she had just been thinking about.

"Hey aren't you that girl from the park?" started Naruto before a smatter of voices began to close on them causing the boy to look around in a panic.

"Oh crap, oh crap, what do I do?" panicked the boy as the women of the spring having either finished Jiraiya or simply lost him moved around to find the second pervert. As they neared something in Hinata took control as she stepped forwards towards Naruto who turned in time to see Hinata's arms reach out to push him under the water just as the women came around the stone outcropping.

"Hey you see that other pervert?" called one of the women her bright purple hair falling in cascades down her back as beside her, the rest of the women nodded in agreement.

Hinata in turn her hands still holding Naruto's head underwater looked around at the gathered women before shaking her head slightly her face still a bright shade of red as she vaguely recognized what she was doing. Below the water Naruto had much the same reaction before the heat of the water caused his vision to blur.

"Damn it come on girls lets go find him!" called the purple haired woman as she turned her fellows following along behind her until they were out of sight. As they moved away Hinata seemed to remember who she had shoved under water letting out a small eep. Letting go the young girl jumping back as the blond boy slowly floated up to the surface face down causing the girl to panic even more.

"oh no, oh no I killed him...I killed Naruto-kun..." thought the girl before she managed to gather herself together enough to notice the boy had just passed out from the heat of the water.

With some effort Hinata managed to drag the boy unseen into a nearby private bath moving to check on him. Before long Naruto came back to consciousness blinking around spotting the still blushing Hinata sitting a small distance from him.

"...hey?" managed the blonde causing Hinata to jump slightly looking over at him.

"What's the big idea drowning me?" he asked managing to sit up. Hinata for her part was panicking inside her fingers poking one another as her mind raced to find an answer, before Naruto stood up looking at his sopping cloths.

"Darn it I'm soaked...still better than Ero-san...I hope he's alive, hehe good thing they didn't find me...wait." at this Naruto turned toward Hinata again the event playing out in his head for a second before he smiled over at her causing her blush to grow even brighter if that was possible.

"Hey that's what it was you helped me get out of that, sorry about that earlier dattebayo! Thanks for helping me out." smirked the boy as Hinata looked up at him her eyes going a little wider at the boys praise.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, what's your name?" asked the blonde smiling down at Hinata who was just managing to find her voice.

"Hi...Hinata Hyuga.." managed the girl as Naruto smiled at her.

"Hinata that's a pretty name, huh I think Ero-san used that for one of his book titles...that mean sunny place right?" asked Naruto as Hinata nodded slightly.

"Ha...Hai my mother named me." she replied a little more relaxed a trace of a smile as Naruto listened to her.

"Cool my Uncle helped name me apparently, anyway I better go see if Ero-san is alive but thanks again maybe we'll see each other in the academy." smiled the blond as Hinata looked up at him smiling slightly herself.

"Ha...Hai Naruto-kun." she replied as Naruto moved to the door checking around before flashing her a final large smile.

"Thanks Hinata-chan, and hey you're really cute when you smile." called the boy as an afterthought remembering how Jiraiya always ended a conversation with a girl with some kind of complement. In reaction as Naruto dashed away from the spring he left a passed out Hinata smiling to herself thinking about meeting Naruto again.

-Flashback end-

And meet they had, the first day of classes they had seen one another deciding to become friends. The two found a sense of comfort with each other, both having found their families lacking the support that all children deeply wished for.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Hinata turned back to the spar she saw Iruka stepping up causing Narumi and Mito to come to a stop as voices cheered out at the match.

"Ok, that's enough for today, now everyone remember what we practiced today, and I'll see you tomorrow." Called Iruka as the class nodded before dispersing to head their own ways home. As the group of children moved away Naruto found himself walking along beside Hinata both chatting idly about the lessons as they headed down the street.

"So what do you think about the early exams Hinata?" asked Naruto looking over to Hinata who looked down at her bulky cream colored coat for a moment before turning back to the blond.

"I..I think I'll wait, after all we're only eight." Replied Hinata as Naruto gave a small shrug bringing his arms up behind his head.

"Ya I suppose." Replied the boy as Hinata gave him a small knowing smile.

"Naruto-kun, you don't have to compete with them." Whispered Hinata as Naruto seemed to drop slightly his bright orange suit even seeming to dim as he replied.

"I…I know I just, I want to keep up you know." Replied Naruto as Hinata nodded.

"ok…but it will be ok." smiled the girl as Naruto found himself smiling as well.

"Ya, you're right, besides if I graduated early I wouldn't get to be with my best friend." Called Naruto throwing an arm around the Hyuga girl's shoulder causing her to blush slightly before smiling in turn.

"Hai, Naruto-kun." Replied the girl as they made their way through the village Hinata departing at her compound as Naruto headed to the smaller home of the Namikazes.

"I'm home." Called Naruto as he pushed over the door, his voice echoing around the empty home causing him to sigh slightly as he moved into the house dropping onto the couch with a sigh.

"I guess Kaasan already left." Sighed the boy as he looked idly around the room before a small poof of smoke exploded before him causing him to go tumbling back over the couch in shock.

"**Yo Naruto, you're…hey where are you?" **called an oddly wet voice as the cloud of smoke cleared showing an orange toad now seated on the small table just in front of the couch. With a little groan Naruto popped his head over the couch giving the toad a small smirk.

"You do that on purpose don't you Gamakichi." Called Naruto as the toad hopped happily up beside Naruto who despite himself was grinning widely.

"**You're just jealous, anyway Jiraiya sent me to give you this, looks like he'll be on a job for a little longer but he wanted to give you this and tell you to keep practicing." **Lectured the toad as Naruto gave a wide grin reaching out for the scroll only to have the toad pull it way causing Naruto to give him an annoyed look.

"Fine I'll get you snakes now give me the scroll." Called Naruto leaping forwards managing to snag the scroll as the toad hopped happily back with the promise of sweets.

Soon enough Naruto was sitting in his room the walls hung with posters of famous shinobi while around his floor were scattered small bits of training equipment and open scrolls. For all intents and purposes his room was a wreck, but it seemed that along with his training his room was something else the family seemed ready to forget. Smiling Naruto unrolled the scroll looking down at the jutsu and the accompanying instructions smiling at the small notes that Jiraiya left beside each scribbled in smaller text giving his own twist on some of them. Naruto continued to pore over the scroll till a call from below alerted him oh just how long he had been in his room. With a start Naruto moved downstairs towards the kitchen arriving just as Kushina passed him carrying a pile of dishes.

"Oh Naruto help grab the Ramen please." Called Kushina giving the boy a brief smile before heading to the table where Narumi and Mito were busy telling Minato all about their training. With a shrug Naruto moved over to stove hefting the large pot of ramen up careful not to spill the holy food.

As he was doing this Kushina was passing out plates as Minato looked over to his daughters finishing their story.

"Well sounds like you two are ready for the exam." Smiled Minato as both girls nodded happily as Kushina gave a thumbs up.

"Oh course they are Dattebane! They'll be the best genin ever!" called the redhead as the girls beamed up at her. Minato in the meantime smiled around at the girls before looking over to his wife with a proud smile.

"You know." Called Minato causing the girls to look over at him.

"I was going to wait, but with you two graduating early I don't see why we can't go ahead and make it official." Smiled the blond as the two girls looked around at their mother who gave her husband a happy nod before pulling out a scroll, as across from her Minato did the same both handing them to the girls who tore into them with wide smiles.

"NO WAY I'M CLAN HEIR!" called Narumi smiling over at her mother who nodded as beside her Mito grinned over at her father having read the same message upon her own scroll.

"Yes, that means you will be learning each of our secret techniques and be in charge of guarding them.." started Minato before a small crash caused him to turn to find Naruto standing stunned beside a pot of ramon now leaking out over the floor his eyes wide as they looked over at the family.

"Naruto." called Kushina moving over to check the boy for burns before looking back at the spilled meal frowning at all her hard work gone to waste. From the table Minato also moved to check seeing Kushina sigh slightly as she saw no burns on him.

"Naruto I worked especially hard on that for Narumi and Mito what do you have to say for yourself." Asked Kushina standing to look down at her son who was still frozen looking across at Narumi and Mito who looked sadly at the now ruined food before glaring over at their older brother.

"Naruto apologize to your sisters and me for ruining the ramen." Spoke Kushina looking down at the boy who turned his gaze up to her before small tears began to form and he dropped his head not looking at her. Not getting a response out of the boy as she reached down to take the boys hand leading him out of the room.

"Fine if you won't apologize then you can go to bed without dinner while we go to out." scolded Kushina as she marched the boy upstairs halting before his room and looking down at him again her anger subsiding a bit, but holding firm as she opened his room door not bothering to look inside.

"Now Naruto if you apologize you can come with us, but I won't put up with you not owning up to your mistakes." Lectured Kushina as Naruto still did not look up.

"Well?" asked the redhead as Naruto's head slowly shook resulting in Kushina letting go and turning back down the hall.

"Fine then you stay in there till breakfast where I expect and apology." Called Kushina as she moved back downstairs to find Minato working with the girls to clean up the mess, before heading out.

Meanwhile inside the room Naruto was curled up on his bed silently crying to himself as he thought about what he had lost.

_I'm….i'm the oldest…I'm suppose to be clan heir…..it's just like Hinata-chan…her dad threw her out and now he hates her…why….why do they hate me…._cried the boy as he continued to wrestle with the thoughts assaulting him.

A few hours later found Naruto finished crying just sitting on his floor rereading Jiraiya's note hugging it gently to himself as he sought comfort in the words scribbled there. As he sat a knock came at his door. Slowly Naruto pushed himself up moving to the door which he opened gently to find Narumi and Mito standing outside of both with their arms crossed giving him an irritated look.

"Niisan, you owe us an apology, after your wrecked the dinner Kaasan and made she and Tousan was distracted all through dinner thinking about you, and ruined it our big night." Lectured Mito as beside her Narumi simply nodded in agreement as Naruto looked between the two with heavy eyes having lost the energy to even argue with them at this point. His silence, however, only served to infuriate the girls further as Narumi stepped up to glare at her brother.

"Hey what are you waiting for, I swear once we're clan heads we're kicking you out if you don't apologize!" called the blonde as Mito nodded seeing Naruto's eyes go wide with fear.

"Yo…you can't." managed Naruto as both girls looked at him with small smirks.

"Can't, oh ya, as future head of the Namikaze clan I banish Naruto from my clan." Ordered Mito as beside her Narumi nodded her head in turn.

"Hai me to from now on you're not an Uzumaki either." Called the girl, both not being able to comprehend the results of these seemingly childish remarks. True they could no more ban the boy than order him to fly, but to Naruto their words were just one more blow to his world. Without a word Naruto shut his door, getting a few angry calls from his sisters before they eventually headed to bed not giving the confrontation another thought. Leaving Naruto to lay awake in bed looking up at the wall where Jiraiya's poster hung thinking of the sage who was his closest family.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the young blond finally found his way to sleep across the continent Jiraiya was currently laying hidden among the shadows of a dark cavernous room his breath slowed to almost none existence as he stared out of the shadow he had become and down on the figures below him.

It had taken him months but he'd finally managed to track them, a group of Kumo and Iwa shinobi that were the source of information leaks in relation to the Hyuga incident, as well as a multitude of others. However, largest of all was the seeming connecting they had with his old teammate Orochimaru, and some new organization. But this night was even more important than that, because tonight was when they were to meet their contact from Konoha.

The sage had caught wind of the contact a year ago, but hadn't managed to get anything on them till now. As he watched the gathered Shinobi turned to one entrance Jiraiya's eyes following them as they focused on the approaching figure. As the shadows moved the tall form of a heavily bandaged man moved out into the open room his none bandaged arm holding a cane that tapped lightly upon the stone with each step. With a few more tapping steps the man finished approaching the pair two other shinobi falling into step behind the man.

_Danzo…you bastard I knew you were dirty but this…great good of Konoha my ass. _Thought Jiraiya as his eyes blazed looking down at the traitor that was now discussing something with the pair of shinobi before him.

_No..no stay calm Jiraiya, this has to get back to the Hokage…you need evidence….otherwise things turn out like before….wait…more….so the old cripple doesn't go anywhere without more backup…I shouldn't be surprised. _The sage continued to think as he allowed himself to slowly slip down the wall his movement masked by the gentle sway of the wind, and the moving shadows as the light flickered around the meeting. As he moved within earshot, his heart almost stopped at what he heard.

"Yes they were spotted in Rain, the information is solid, now what about our agreement." Spoke a larger man dressed in the red and brown uniform of Iwa, as Danzo motioned for the shinobi beside him to step forwards with a small parcel that he handed to the man.

"As agreed, the patrols to Suna's caravans." Replied Danzo as the man idly pulled a scroll out scanning it briefly before nodding and pulling out his own scroll that he passed to the bandaged man.

"Everything seems in order. I would hurry, however, if you have plans for that group Hanzo is moving to secure his rule I doubt they will survive." Finished the Iwa Shinobi turning to the Kuma Shinobi as they turned to leave.

_Rain…Hanzo…what are you playing at Danzo…and Suna's patrols you bastard selling out our allies. _Thought the sage as he noticed one of the shinobi beside Danzo stiffen his masked face turning around as if hearing something.

_What are you…_Jiraiya started to think before his eyes went wide at a small bug perched just before him letting out an almost subsonic buzz. _ABURAMA!_ Screamed Jiraiya in his head as the masked man turned to his position his hand flying forwards as a cloud of purple and black raced forwards with the same steady buzz. Without waiting Jiraiya threw himself back out of his shadow his hand blazing as Danzo turned his face darkening as he saw the sage appear.

"You." Called the cripple as Jiraiya gave an equal sneer.

"ME YOU TRAITOR! DAI ENDAN NO JUTSU!" cried Jiraiya as a wall of flame lashed out before him catching the insects before barreling forwards towards the cripple only to be stopped as several blast of water slammed into it sending steam exploding out over the area.

"Idiot child, Sarutobi was a fool and you are no different I stand for what Konoha needs." Called Danzo as more rood shinobi poured form the entrance racing up to move around their leader.

"Ha, as if that justifies your actions, Sensei was a great man who became a legend when he stopped the Kyuubi and saved the village, you are nothing but a root that has rotted!" called Jiraiya as the steam cleared showing the white haired man standing across from the force of shinobi Danzo glaring at him as he bit back a curse.

_That petulant child he has no idea what is needed for Konoha to succeed, nothing!...but if he returns with that information….I hate to lose such a shinobi but his lose pails to my own for Konoha's future….still my forces here aren't enough to finish him….and even so death is no assurity with the toads…no…this requires something…more. _Danzo considered before looking around at his guards and back to Jiraiya.

"It is a loss Jiraiya…you served Konoha well, but you are now a threat to that." Called Danzo as he raised a hand Jiraiya gritting his teeth as he looked around at the assumed force.

"Kill him." called Danzo before vanishing in a swirl of leaves as his forces charged.

"Wha….NO!" cried Jiraiya seeing the man disappear. However, before he could peruse he was forced to leap back as blasts of flame, stone, and lightening carved themselves into the area around him the shinobi present rushing forwards towards him blades drawn.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" screamed Jiraiya catching a root's arm before swinging him like a club into his fellow with a sickening crack as his white hair suddenly bristled sending points of white needle like hair out shredding a Kunoichi who had attempted to attack from behind.

Even as the three fell seven more took their place rushing the sage as he turned eyes blazing at the oncoming force.

"YOU WON'T SAVE HIM FROM ME! NOT THIS TIME!" bellowed Jiraiya as with a blast of smoke an armored toad sprang forth slamming a fist into the first attacker before Jiraiya leapt over the toads back using it as a spring to deliver a pair of swirling blue orbs into another pair of root blasting them into stone pillars that fell moments later. With a snarl the white haired man turned in time to be blasted back as a ball of fire punched into his chest drawing a cry of pain from his lips as he staggered back before flinging a kunai into an attacker's leg causing them to stumble forwards into Jiraiya's waiting fist that lifted the root of his own feet to land groaning on the stone before Jiraiya's foot smashed down on his thought with a crack.

"COME ON THEN ROOT I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT TRUE WAR IS!" called Jiraiya as a few kunai slammed into him not even seeming to register as he shot forwards his toad ally falling in beside him as they crashing into the remaining root turning the stone building into a battle ground the likes of which had not been seen since the third shinobi war.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days after the conflict at the gates of Konoha the stationed guards looked out to see the bloodied and bruised form of Jiraiya edging forwards towards the town, his left eye coated with dried blood as his unimpaired one focused forwards at the village his body lurching one step after the other.

_Ko…Konoha…got to warn….Hokage…_ the Sage's mind bleated as he fought to remain conscious, his vision blurring as he spotted a group of Shinobi rushing to him his body going weak at the knees as he collapsed into them.

As he was caught the head Jonin turned towards another pair calling out to them as a few seals were slapped over the sages form.

"Contact the Hokage, tell him we have Jiraiya in custody, we're transporting him to the high security wing of the hospital!" called the Jonin as the pair flashed away in a blur leaving the rest to rush the now bound Sage into the village.

Meanwhile in the Namikaze home Kushina was sitting across from the families friend, and Minato's sensei Tsunade Senju, the last remaining member of the founding clan of Konoha. At the moment the blonde headed woman was taking another swig of saki her green open kimono thrown off showing her rather impressive bust held in place by a simply grey vest as Kushina frowned at her friend.

"Tsunade you have to stop doing this to yourself." Spoke Kushina causing Tsunade to drop the bottle back down giving Kushina an angry look.

"Stop…STOP WHY MY WHOLE TEAM IS NOTHING BUT TRAITORS FIRST THAT SNAKE AND NOW THAT TOAD!" roared Tsunade before her head dropped a few tears falling from her eyes.

"That….that bastard…Kushina he killed him…he killed my Dan…." Mumbled Tsunade as Kushina moved over to comfort the woman. She had been like this ever since a few days ago when Danzo had arrived in the Hokage's office looking winded and slightly disheveled.

-Flashback-

"Hokage-san this is urgent!" called Danzo as he pushed his way past the secretary and into the room causing Minato to look away from Tsunade, Kushina and the girls who were discussing their placement as apprentices now that they were official genie.

"Danzo.." stared Minato before the cripple stepped forwards dropping a file onto the blonds desk mentally smirking as he saw Tsunade percent. _Good with this Konoha will stand._ Thought the man as he focused back upon the Hokage.

"Minato Jiraiya is a traitor." Started Danzo before Tsunade whirled on him grabbing his coat and lifting him up by it her brown eyes blazing into his visible black one.

"What did you say, you cripple bastard, Jiraiya." began the women before Minato stood slamming his hands down onto the table glaring across at the pair.

"Enough Tsunade release him, and Danzo explain yourself." Called Minato as Tsunade gave the old man another glare before dropping him back to the ground as he turned to Minato.

"Hokage-san I recently began to suspect that a shinobi in our ranks was responsible for some of the recent information leaks connected with the Hyuuga incident, as well as Orochimaru's actions." Started Danzo Minato quirking an eyebrow at this.

"Really, that doesn't sound like you Danzo." Spoke Minato Tsunade giving a snort.

"Sounds to me like your kind of game." She added in a mutter only quieting when Minato gave her a small look.

"My efforts lead me to a meeting where I discovered Jiraiya trading secrets with shinobi from Iwa and Kumo." Continued Danzo as Minato watched the old war hawk.

"And you then returned here to tell me?" asked Minato, as Danzo shook his head causing the Hokage to pause.

"No, I attempted to apprehend the traitor then and there." Started Danzo as Kushina gave the man an annoyed look.

"If that were the case you would be dead Danzo, experience or not, Jiraiya would have destroyed you." Stated Kushina as Danzo turned to her with a mental smile. _Maybe Uzumaki, but this is not a battle in the light, it is one in the shadows._ Thought the man as he nodded.

"True, if I was alone." Replied Danzo as Minato's eyes narrowed.

"Do I take it then you were not." Questioned Minato as Danzo turned nodding.

"No I was with a contingent of the remints of root which still trusted me as a leader….though I suspect their loyalty has now cost them their lives." Replied Danzo his words causing the adults to look at him slightly confused.

_That cripple would never just tell us about his forces…what is he playing at._ Wondered Tsunade summing up the thoughts of the rest as Danzo stepped forwards pointing to the file on the desk.

"Before I fled the battle I managed to get at what he was trading for." Continued Danzo as Minato took is looking confused before going suddenly stiff. "When I read that it was clear that Jiraiya was indeed a traitor to Konoha for longer than even Orochimaru." Finished Danzo as Tsunade stood to move behind Minato looking down at the file before stiffening, pulling it from Minato's hand as she slowly sank to the floor her eyes wide at what was written there. Soon Narumi and Mito had rushed to the woman's side trying to help her as she had dropped the file and Minato had started to summon Jonin to search for Jiraiya.

-Flashback end-

"He killed Dan…..the bastard kill Dan.." muttered Tsunade as Kushina looked sadly down at the crying woman. The file had been a medical file of Tsunade's lover during the war. At the time she had been too distraught to do more than make it back to the aid station, and the final autopsy had been done by another medic, whose camp had been annulated the next day. But what that recovered file had showed was enough already, that Dan had been killed by a sage's attack…and the only sage capable of that was Jiraiya.

Upon seeing this Tsunade had fallen into a rage at the thought that her loves murderer had been playing with her for years…smiling at her… joking with her. That he dared to even show his face to her after what he stole.

"Tsunade, we don't know everything…we need to." Started Kushina before Tsunade glared at her before snarling.

"Don't know, all I need to know is that bastard is a traitor!" called the blonde as a small thump drew the pairs attention forwards to see Naruto standing in the kitchen his face horrified at what he had heard.

"No…ero-san wouldn't." whispered Naruto as Kushina looked over at her son's pained expression Tsunade turning bloodshot eyes towards the blond.

"Don't you dare defend him!" spat Tsunade as Naruto steadied himself slightly before glaring back at her.

"NO Ero wouldn't do that, he'd never." Started Naruto before Kushina cut him off.

"Naruto be quiet, this isn't the time for this." started Kushina before Tsunade cut her off.

"No, he wants to defend him fine, then tell me brat how do you know huh….I saw the record, I saw the body, and he's the only person who can use nature chakra so don't you tell me he didn't kill him. That Toad is nothing but a traitor just like that Snake!" bellowed Tsunade as Naruto glared at her.

"Shut up, you!" started Naruto before Kushina stood up marching over to deliver a slap across Naruto's face that caused him to fall to the floor.

"Enough Naruto, I will not have you yelling at Tsunade like this. You're and Uzumaki and that means you stand by your family, Tsunade needs us to help her, and I won't have you attacking her like this! Until you start acting like a real Uzumaki your grounded!" called Kushina glaring down at Naruto who dropped his head tears building in his eyes as Kushina turned to Tsunade to chastise her about yelling at Naruto, though this was lost to Naruto as his mother's words snapped gently into place beside his own thoughts and those of his sisters forming a horrifying reality to the boy. Without a word Naruto turned and ran from the house tears streaming from his eyes as Kushina turned to hear the snap of the door.

"Naruto." she called before realizing he must have left. Idly looking down at her palm Kushina felt a little sick at having hit her son that way. The past few days had been horrible to be sure, but still she was an Uzumaki and Naruto's refusal to help support their family in these times make her sick to think about. Idly she pulled her own hand closer as she stepped into the kitchen noticing the small stain on the floor where the ramen had spilled just a few days ago getting another sinking feeling as she thought about her son. True Naruto wasn't helping the family during this…but he was right…even she admitted that something was wrong with this, but Tsunade needed them for now, and until Jiraiya was found all they could do was stand by their family. However, before she could consider these feeling more a flash of light appeared causing her to turn to see Minato standing looking down at Tsunade and then back to her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the same time Naruto had rushed out into the training fields his face full of tears as he dropped to his knees pounding away at the grass with his fists as he sobbed in pain. He had heard that there was a traitor from his sisters, but neither had told him anything else, saying it was official shinobi business, before heading out to do missions leaving him with Kushina to try and help Tsunade alongside Shizune.

And now, he had found out that the traitor was supposed to be Jiraiya…it couldn't be…it couldn't not Ero san. Not one of the few people that loved him…it couldn't be. As he knelt there feeling a flurry of emotions he didn't notice as two girls chatting idly enter the training field spying him as they did until they called out to him.

"Hey what are you doing out here?" called Narumi seeing her brother kneeling in the open field seeming only just then to notice them as the she and Mito moved over towards the boy. True the pair could be arrogant…ok very arrogant in most cases, but they were not cruel. Indeed most of their actions were those of children, ignorant of consequences. On top of that both were very distant from their brother Naruto, in both training and life. When it came down to it they only shared a home and meals with the boy, and little else, still the sight of him in pain seemed to stir something in them as they moved forwards Naruto's bloodshot eyes looking up at them and turning to a glare.

"Why didn't you tell me it was Ero-san?" growled Naruto as both sisters stopped their minds racing for a moment before realizing what he was talking about.

"What…oh what does it matter? He's a traitor now, and baa-chan needs our help?" asked Narumi as beside her Mito nodded neither having been more than acquaintances to the man to begin with.

"Ya, it doesn't matter who it was, and besides its shinobi business." Continued Mito as Naruto's head dropped.

"He's not a traitor." Muttered Naruto as the two looked down at him.

"What was that?" called Mito glaring down at Naruto who pushed himself up.

"I said he isn't a traitor!" called Naruto glaring at the pair who looked momentarily shocked before matching the boy's glare with their own.

"Yes he is idiot, we were there you don't know anything!" called Narumi as Mito stepped up glaring at Naruto.

"You don't know anything Naruto so just shut up and go back to whatever you were doing. Baa-chan needs our help and I haven't seen you do anything so just leave before you mess things up again." Continued Mito thinking back to their graduation party and the boy's actions that night not even considering her own, or the fact that she and Narumi had been too busy to be there for Tsunade themselves. For a moment Naruto stood there looking between the two before he sank back into a stance neither recognized.

"I won't let you insult Ero-sensei." Muttered Naruto having reached the end of his emotions and wishing only for it to stop. Across from him both sisters looked at him for a moment before Mito scoffed.

"Drop it Naruto, you don't stand a chance against us, and I'm not going to pick on someone who's weak. Just drop it." Called Mito as she turned to see Narumi sinking into her own stance.

"Narumi stop it." Called Mito as Narumi shot her an annoyed glare.

"Why he wants to fight, fine I won't beat him up to bad. He wants to keep arguing fine, he wants a fight I'll give him one, maybe then I'll knock some sense into him." Called the blonde girl as Mito let out a sigh stepping back to clear the two's path.

"If he wants to be a baka and protect a traitor over his family then this is what he gets." Called Narumi as she smirked over at Naruto who had sunk into his stance glaring at his sister.

"Fine, but this is stupid you're a genin now, time to stop acting like a kid." Called Mito as Narumi smirked. However, as she turned to smirk at her sister Naruto had moved blasting forwards to slam a fist into the smirking girl's chest taking the wind out of her as she stumbled back. Naruto pushed this racing up to hit her again only to find a leg swinging out to catch him in the chest flinging him back across the ground.

"You!" called Narumi gasping as her eyes flashed crimson as she raced forwards only to have Mito grab hold of her, the redheads eyes blazing crimson as well as she scowled at the pair.

"Enough, Narumi stop it, he's not worth it just look at him." called Mito as she held the struggling Narumi to glared first at her before turning to see Naruto curled into a ball holding his chest in pain. Seeing this Narumi let out a sigh her eyes flashing back to their usual blue as she relaxed.

"Fine, but he deserved it." Muttered the blonde turning to march out of the area as Mito looked over at the crumpled form of Naruto giving him a small frown.

"I hope you're happy, Narumi's been broken up about Tsunade for days and then you pull this stunt…honestly what is the matter with you?" muttered Mito before she turned to follow Narumi to make sure her sister was alright leaving Naruto to eventually make his way back home.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile across the village Jiraiya was blinking away in a bed idly noticing the aches and pain of his body as he looked around at the room ideally spotting a few Anbu on guard.

_I made it….thank kami…have to._ He started to think before he noticed the seals on his wrists and the bindings holding him to the bed his eyes going wide as the bottom fell out of his stomach.

_Oh no…Danzo he beat me back, wait why? _Started the man before the door in front of him opened and three Anbu entered seeing him awake moving to transport him away. Soon enough Jiraiya found himself bound standing inside the council room facing Minato, Kushina, Danzo, Tsunade, as well as his sensei's old teammates all of whom were watching him closely Tsunade in particular looking like she wished to tear him apart right then and there.

As he was positioned a seal lit up on the ground forcing him to his knees' as he felt his chakra fading. Even still he managed to send a death glare at Danzo that made the two Anbu on either side of him step nervously back from him.

"Jiraiya." called Minato causing the sage to look round at him.

"You are here under suspicion of being a traitor to Konoha and the murder of shinobi of this village." Called Minato as Jiraiya felt his heart sink. _So that's his game…if I'm the traitor then he gets off scot free. _Thought Jiraiya as he glared over towards Danzo.

"And let me guess this is based on the word of that crippled bastard!" growled Jiraiya as Danzo simply looked blankly back at him. From beside Minato a snarl drew Jiraiya's eyes around to see Tsunade hurl of folder at him the binder hiding his chest to fall open at his knees the contents spilling out in front of him.

"You bastard, it's based off of this!" snarled Tsunade as Jiraiya looked confused for a moment before looking down his heart stopping at what he saw. The report on Dan's death….the man he had killed all those years ago.

-Flashback-

"You bastard! How dare you do that to Tsunade-hime!" roared Jiraiya as he slammed a fist into a tree narrowly missing the nimble form of Dan who leapt aside his face falling into a blank expression.

"The Senju woman is a fool, we have already lost her brother, I am to secure an heir and samples for the good of Konoha, her feelings are irrelevant." Spoke Dan as he whipped out a kunai only to have Jiraiya smash him back into a nearby tree.

"FUCK YOU! WHO ORDERED THIS!?" cried the sage as he cocked back a fist holding the man suspended against a tree.

"You are wasting your time, the samples are already secure, and your word alone will only be looked at as a jealous lover. My mission cannot be stopped." Smirked the man as Jiraiya's head bowed.

"Maybe not…but I promise you, I'll hunt down your master, and you will never lay a hand on Tsunade again." Replied Jiraiya before he drove his fist into the man's chest sending his chakra out to destroy the man's organ's to the point even Tsunade could not recover the man. Then before the reinforcements could arrive he fled keeping the horrible truth a secret as he searched for the one responsible for playing with the woman's life.

-Flashback End-

Looking up Jiraiya saw the hate and betrayal written across Tsunade's face and knew that just like then there was nothing he could say. Danzo had set his pieces in place for just such an occurrence. Holding this ace in the hole in case Jiraiya ever got to close.

_So….that's how it is….but I won't let you win so easy you bastard, it may take a lifetime but I'll get you back for this I swear. _Thought Jiraiya before turning his eyes up to look at Tsunade for a moment his eyes dropping slowly from her as he took a deep breath. _Sorry Tsunade…but until I can stop him I'm going to need to play the villain…_ thought Jiraiya as he looked back up into Tsunade's face his own turned into a bored expression.

"And me killing him is important why?" asked Jiraiya in an indifferent tone that caught everyone even Danzo off guard. A split second later Tsunade was over the table her fist smashing into Jiraiya's face with a crack as blood poured from the man's nose and she was pulled back Minato ordering Jiraiya placed in holding as he turned to try and get ahold of his sensei, Jiraiya giving an last angry smirk at Danzo before he disappeared out the door Idly reaching his tongue up to his lick at the blood now pouring from his broken nose.

"DAMN IT LET ME GO MINATO!" roared Tsunade before Kushina stepped up slapping the woman across the face looking just as angry as she was.

"No your acting like a maniac we were trying to get the facts and all we got instead was you acting like a madwoman! You've been like this for days and it's not helping anyone!" called Kushina as Minato stepped up in turn.

"Sensei, this is hard for all of us but your actions are only making things worse." He added as Tsunade glared at him.

"HE KILLED." Started Tsunade before Minato silenced her with a look.

"Enough, you're a Kunoichi damn it, and we still don't know if he killed anyone!" called Minato as Tsunade sneered.

"He said." Began Tsunade before Kushina cut her off.

"He said nothing, Tsunade he just got you angry enough to attack him, nothing..." called Kushina before she froze turning to Minato to did likewise before a crash echoed into the room from the hall..

"No! ANBU GET TO JIRAIYA NOW!" yelled Minato as he rushed out only to see the man's guards now unconscious a webbed foot mark dented into one of the Anbu's armor.

"Minato what happened?" called one of the elders looking out as Minato bit back a curse.

"Blood, he used his blood to summon a toad lock down the village!" he called as the shinobi scattered.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the village erupted into activity Jiraiya found himself laying on the hilltop of Mount Myoboku the land of the toads dragging himself to a nearby stream his body aching as a purple and green toad both rather old dressed in small cloaks rushed over to his side.

"**Jiraiya boy are you alright?"** called Ma as she skidding to a halt beside the man as he pulled his face from the stream spitting back a mixture of blood and toad sweat.

"Hai, I'm ok Ma, good think Tsunade still has such a temper." Smirked Jiraiya knowing that without it's the blood he'd used to draw the seal in his mouth wouldn't have been possible. As he leaned up Pa hopped to his side looking him over.

"**What happened boy?"** asked the toad as Jiraiya leaned back letting out a heavy sigh. So he told them, all of it from the battle to escape the toads listening gravely right until the end.

"So now I'm a traitor to Konoha…wouldn't hebi be proud." Sneered Jiraiya as he pulled out a blank scroll from his pouch.

"**What's that Jiraiya boy?"** asked Ma as Jiraiya started to write.

"Huh, oh just a letter, won't be able to get back to Konoha till I figure out a way to take down that stupid cripple…At least Minato didn't seem taken in by him yet, if he had I would have just had a visit to the interrogation department. Still my chances of going back are slim so might as well give it to the kid straight." Muttered Jiraiya as he went back to writing. Konoha may have been his home for years, but since the war home had been the world, his only visits being brief, as he dropped off reports or checked in on his teammate. Still there was someone to say goodbye to before he set out on his journey.

Back in Konoha Naruto was lying on his bed silently staring up at his ceiling the events of the last few days feeling like they were crushing him as he replayed them over and over. His parents…his sisters…Jiraiya… the fights everything just felt like too much for him. He was just rolling over to try and get to sleep when a small poof of smoke caused him to turn around to see a purple elderly toad looking at him.

"**So you're the tadpole." **Smiled Ma as Naruto blinked up at the unfamiliar toad.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto for a moment before realizing what this meant.

"Wait is Ero ok, is he hurt, where is he, what." started Naruto as the toad reached over to bop him on the head causing him to drop back to the bed nursing his head.

"**Hold it there tadpole, and I'll tell you. Jiraiya boy is fine, he's just going to be away for a while so he asked me to bring you this." **replied Ma pulling a small scroll and handing it to the boy who opened it to see a small note from Jiraiya bidding him farewell, and explaining he wouldn't be able to see him for a while but to keep working.

"Wait, where's Ero now? When can I see him?" asked Naruto as the toad gave a small frown.

"**Sorry tadpole I can't tell you, things are a little confusing right now, anyway I have to go."** Replied to toad turning to leave. In that moment Naruto's mind flashed over the events of the past few days, and the thought of never seeing Jiraiya again one of only two people that openly cared for him was more than he could bear. So right as Ma was about to leave she felt a small thump as something impacted her before she vanished in a puff of smoke reappearing before Jiraiya and Pa who froze as they saw the small blond boy attached to her.

"Ero!" cried Naruto jumping into Jiraiya to stumbled back shocked by the sudden appearance of Naruto here of all places even as he looked to Ma who appeared just as shocked.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" asked Jiraiya as Naruto smiled up at him.

"I came to see you, you can't leave, I know you're not a traitor. Please don't leave." Called the boy as Jiraiya sighed gently pulling the boy close to him before ruffling his hair.

"Thanks kid, means a lot to hear that, but you can't stay, you have a home, and a family." replied Jiraiya as Naruto shook his head holding Jiraiya all the tighter.

"No, you're my family, they don't want me and they keep calling you a traitor, please don't leave me." continued Naruto as Jiraiya looked pleadingly over to Ma and Pa for help who simply shrugged at him.

"Look Naruto I know it's tough but they're your family, they love you, why would you want to leave?" asked the man as Naruto quieted for a time. After a moment Jiraiya thought the boy had fallen unconscious before he slowly shook his head looking up at the sage his eyes those of a broken man.

"No….no they don't…their not my family….they threw me away…your my family." Choked out Naruto as he slowly started speaking in a whisper telling the sage and the toads everything even as his body shook with small sobs. As they listened Jiraiya's face turned from disappointment to anger at the family's actions, as beside him the toads did much the same.

"Wait red eyes you're sure!" interrupted Jiraiya as Naruto recalled the fight with his sisters nodding as Jiraiya let out a heavy breath. _Those two haven't even gotten control of their emotions yet, when they figure that out it will be years before they stop their personal training which mean's them being little self-absorbed brats is likely to continue…he's already receiving next to nothing and from what it sounds like just from supporting me he's going to get even less…and at this rate he'll get killed on his first real mission just like Nawaki…Well I suppose I can add kidnapping to being a traitor…not that things can get much worse…at this point is between making his family sad or his wellbeing..._ Thought the sage as he listened to Naruto finish his story.

"So that's everything huh kid…" asked Jiraiya the blond nodding sadly as the elder sage let out a heavy sigh standing up.

"Ok then Naruto if you come with me you better be ready for what that means, we may never be able to call Konoha home again, and we have to stop the real traitor before we can even dream of going back. Are you ok with that?" asked the Sage Naruto paused for a moment before nodding.

"Hai I'll help you Ero." Replied Naruto as Jiraiya gently pulled the boy beside him.

"Ok gaki looks like we have to make sure your strong enough then." Smiled Jiraiya as Naruto nodded up at him.

**Hello for some welcome for others well I decided to take the advice of reviewers and split the chapters up into 10,000 pieces, hope it helps in the enjoyment and thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mist over Troubled Waters**

**I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. **

Hello readers really quick before I begin here. Ahem, the idea for this story's premise and general idea was a result of bennie403 who basically put forth the challenge to me for a Kiri based Naruto, so while I would love to say this is all my idea it isn't. With that said I've taken my own spin on the idea molding it into my own creation which I hope you enjoy.

Right enough of my talking onto the story enjoy.

**Chapter two **

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**DEMON/SUMMON/Scroll"**

"Jutsu"

**- The Mist of Deception part 2-**

Within the land of fire shinobi were still rushing back and forth attempting to find any sigh of Jiraiya. Within the Hokage's office the border guard finished reporting back that there was no sign of Jiraiya. With a wave the forces vanished leaving Minato to gaze over at his sensei with an angry glare that the woman wisely didn't return. Beside her Kushina looked up at her husband before moving over to his side as the blonde let out a heavy sigh.

"He's gone; chances are we won't be seeing him for a while after this mess." Muttered Minato pushing himself to his feet looking over at Tsunade in disapproval.

"I hope you realize what you've done sensei, because of you we at best lost hold of a traitor, and at worst just drove an innocent man out of this village." Finished Minato as Tsunade looked up at him her eyes slightly narrowed.

"No Minato we lost hold of a traitor, nothing more. I checked that file over and over again, I even went to the Yamato's to have my memories checked to compare it to make sure….You think I wouldn't make absolutely sure of what I saw…No, Dan was killed by Jiraiya. I may not know why but that doesn't change the fact he's a traitor." Whispered Tsunade as Minato bowed his head.

"Even so, I hope your mistake doesn't cost us Tsunade." Replied Minato as he and Kushina vanished in a flash of light leaving Tsunade alone with her thoughts as she looked out over the village that now seemed somehow darker.

Meanwhile both Kushina and Minato reappeared in a flash in their home idly looking at one another before moving over to sit on the couch their thoughts still considering all that they had learned. As they sat they heard the door open and close as Narumi and Mito walked in stopping at seeing their parents.

"Hey Kaasan, Tousan what's up?" called Mito and Narumi as Kushina and Minato smiled slightly at their daughters.

"Nothing girls, where were you two?" asked Minato deciding to keep the information about what happened silent for now. In reply Narumi launched into a story about them taking a D rank mission and some horrible cat as Mito filled in the parts where her sister had slammed into a few trees chasing the pest drawing a few chuckled from the parents as they listened.

"Sounds like a hard mission for you two." Smiled Kushina as Narumi gave a small pout and Mito shrugged.

"Nah its nothing just wait well be doing higher stuff in no time." Smiled Mito as Narumi nodded in agreement. Minato at this pushed up smiling down at the pair ruffling their heads slightly.

"I'm sure you will, now how about you grab Naruto and we go get something to eat, its sounds like a long day for all of us." finished Minato as he noticed Narumi's face turning into a small frown as beside her Mito looked away with a sigh.

"Ok I'll get him." Mito said in a tone that made it clear she wasn't pleased about it. This caught both parents off guard as Minato called out.

"Mito wait, what's wrong with you?" His words causing Mito to look around first at Narumi before back to the blond.

"Nothing, we just had an argument with Naruto earlier about that traitor." Replied the redhead as both Minato and Kushina stiffened.

"What?" asked Minato not understanding for a moment before his thoughts put together that the girls had been in the office when Danzo had arrived.

"Ya that baka wouldn't listen to us when we just tied to ask what was wrong and that Jiraiya was a traitor, he even tried to defend him, fight us." added Narumi both parents looked to her shocked.

"Wait Naruto tried to fight you?" asked Minato his chest tightening at her words. He knew Jiraiya and Naruto were pretty close but to come to blows.

"Tell me exactly what happened, everything." Called the blond man both girls looking confused before recounting the event down to the last detail.

"Then he got a lucky shot on me, but with a little help I showed him." finished Narumi as Kushina looked horrified at her daughter words.

"Help, Narumi explain yourself." Called Kushina as the blond girl looked confusingly towards her Mito deciding to fill in the blanks.

"She used a bit of the Kyuubi's chakra, but I intervened and held her back." Started Mito before Minato and Kushina cut her off.

"YOU WHAT!" screamed both of them rounding on Narumi who shrank under their gaze.

"What he wanted a figh…" began the girl before Minato let out a blast of killing intent causing her to stop.

"You used the Kyuubi's chakra on your brother what the hell is the matter with you, we warned you how dangerous it was to ever use that chakra and you attacked him with it!" growled Minato as Narumi looked back slightly frightened.

"But he started.." she began before Kushina cut her off.

"That's no excuse Narumi you're a trained genin and he's still in the academy, he hasn't moved past the basics you could have seriously hurt him, what's the matter with you?" called Kushina as Narumi shrank under her mother's words.

"Kaasan, I know Narumi made a mistake but Naruto." began Mito as Minato rounder on her.

"No you are just as much to blame Mito for not stopping it when you could have, we didn't train either of you to become heartless bullies!" called Minato causing the girl to look away from him not being able to meet his blue eyes with her own violet ones.

"Was Naruto ok?" asked Kushina looking between the two who didn't answer till Mito murmured something.

"What was that?" asked Minato as the girl spoke up a little more.

"we left, we don't know." Replied Mito as Minato froze for a moment before stepping forwards to slap his daughter across the face hard enough to drop her to the floor.

"YOU WHAT, HE COULD HAVE BEEN SERIOUSLY HURT WHY DID YOU LEAVE HIM!?" yelled Minato as Narumi cowered back from the look in her father's eyes, Mito gently holding her cheek with a look of terror in her eyes.

"we…we didn't" started Mito before going silent as Minato looked away from her turning to Kushina who looked from the pair and back to Minato with a look of anger and sadness.

"Kushina…" he began before Kushina looked back at him with small tears in her eyes shaking her head.

"Go, I'll handle things here…I know what needs to be done." Replied the redhead as Minato vanished in a flash of light headed for the training field as Kushina looked down at the pair her eyes hard.

"Do you two even realize that you could have severely hurt Naruto…even a fraction of the Kyuubi's chakra can be devastating. Once we find your brother we're are going to have a long talk about just what you've done, but till then you two are officially removed of the clan heir status, neither of you have shown you're ready to look after anyone." Finished Kushina before she hurried off into the house to look for any sign of her son praying he wasn't hurt.

As she moved away the pair of sisters looked at each other their eyes running with tears as they looked at one another, neither believe what they had just heard.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days later on a small island in the land of water a small blast of smoke announced the arrival of Jiraiya and Naruto the boy looking around excitedly at the scenery around him.

"Wow that was awesome where are we now?" called the boy as Jiraiya gave him a small smirk.

"We're in the land of water kid, just need to meet up with a contact about some work, after all can't very well train you and eat without some cash." Smiled the man as Naruto nodded excitedly.

"Wow wait till I tell…AHHHHHH!" cried Naruto slapping his hands to either side of his face causing Jiraiya to look down worriedly at the boy.

"Naruto what's wrong?" asked the man as Naruto looked up at him horrified.

"I forgot about Hinata she doesn't even know I'm gone, Ero what do I do?" called the blond as Jiraiya paused for a moment before letting out a heavy sigh.

"Kid I told you we can't go back now, even if I wanted to the border probably has the village secured against summons for the time being." Replied Jiraiya as Naruto looked broken hearted at the news. For a moment Jiraiya seemed to consider the situation before giving a small shrug.

"Still who am I to get between true love, tell you what kid, write her a letter and I'll see it gets to her, I still have a few spies in the land of fire." Spoke Jiraiya as Naruto's eyes lit up.

"Really?" asked the boy as Jiraiya nodded.

"Hai, but for now we have to find work ok." replied the Sage as the two moved towards a small town finding themselves soon in a rundown looking bar waiting patiently for the arrival of his contact. After a time a rather plump woman moved into the bar gently slipping in front of Jiraiya with a small smile as she handed over a scroll.

"Here's what you wanted to know, the best choice for you is to meet with the leader here, they're sure to pay top dollar for someone like you." Spoke the woman as Jiraiya pulled the scroll towards him with a smile.

"A pleasure as always." Smiled Jiraiya as the woman gave him a small chuckle.

"Always the flatterer, just do me a favor and take their offer this place would be much better with them in charge…I don't want my family growing up under his rule." Muttered the woman as she rose moving out of the bar as Jiraiya started to read down the scroll. Over the past few days, he had been planning his next move and the problem arrived that with Naruto he needed a place he could safely stay. The toads were hospitable, but even so that was only a temporary fix, he needed a place to stay. Kumo and Iwa were out as they both wanted him dead due to the wars. Suna would just turn him over to Konoha and the land of fire was obviously out. The minor villages wouldn't offer him the kind of protection he would need for the boy which left him with Kiri. Which at the moment was in the middle of a civil war that had just started a year ago. It seemed that the third Mizu-kage had decided to purge the bloodline users and they hadn't gone quietly. From what he'd found the rebels were in the right on this one, and it didn't hurt they were hiring mercenaries to help their cause.

"Well looks like I have a job offer Naruto." smiled Jiraiya as the boy nodded smiling up at the sage. Soon enough the two were out of the village and heading north. By the end of the day the pair found themselves standing outside of a small clearing Jiraiya giving the place a quick once over before smirking.

"Multi layered Genjutsu, and seals, not a bad spot." Chuckled the man as a small movement caused Naruto to edge in closer to the man as from the mist five figures stepped forwards in porcelain white masks the one in the center stepping forwards to eye Jiraiya.

"I didn't expect the rumor old Tuya to be on the level." Called a clearly feminine voice as Jiraiya smirked towards her.

"I wouldn't doubt her, old girl can still put most in their place, so I take it you're Mei?" called the sage as the figure nodded reaching up to pull back her mask showing a smooth heart shaped face with red hair that cascaded gently over a pair of bright green eyes sitting above ruby red lips. As her mask fell away Jiraiya's face went completely blank.

…_..must not be a pervert must not be a pervert must not be a pervert must not be a pervert must not be a pervert!_ The man began to chant in his head remembering the scolding he had gotten from Ma and what would happened if he dared to show that kind of attitude in front of Naruto. Still it seemed Kami had decided to pick on him specifically by plopping this beauty in front of him. Still despite this Jiraiya forced himself to stay calm as he looked back at the beautiful face before him as her lips quirked up into a small smile…._her perfect lips NO NOT A PERVERT FIGHT IT MAN!_ Screamed his mind as Mei turned her eyes down at Naruto who was shyly looking up at her with wide eyes.

"What is it little one?" called Mei quirking and eyebrow up as the boy blinked at her before shaking himself.

"Oh, um nothing." Muttered Naruto looking away as Mei turned back to Jiraiya who had wrestled his libido under control for the moment.

"So you're here about our offer, we could use someone like you to put an end to this fight." Called Mei as Jiraiya nodded at her looking around the clearing for a moment before smirking.

"I can see that over fifty of you for little old me, seems like someone is a little paranoid." Replied the Sage as Mei seemed to stiffen before letting out a small silvery laugh.

"Well now, you're better than I had heard, take it as a complement we in Kiri don't stay alive unless we take precautions. However, the deal is solid, and your talents are what we are looking for." Finished Mei as Jiraiya gave a small nod.

"On one condition." Spoke Jiraiya as Mei's eyes narrowed.

"Oh and what would that be?"

"Once this war is over and your village is back under your control you shelter this child from any other village." Replied Jiraiya his words catching the woman slightly off guards.

"….why, surely you are capable of protecting him yourself." Replied Mei as Jiraiya gave a heavy sigh.

"True, but I can't work and look after him at the same time, sometimes I'll need him protected, and for that I need the best." Replied the man as Mei gave a small nod.

"Very well, once Kiri is liberated the boy and you are welcome." Replied Mei was she motioned for them to follow her group into the mist. As they moved Naruto looked up to Jiraiya who gave the boy a small smile.

"Don't worry kid things will be alright." He whispered as Naruto shook his head.

"I'm not worried; I just wondered why you didn't call that lady beautiful like you do to every other one? I mean she's really pretty." Spoke Naruto as Jiraiya shot him a small grin.

"She is at that Naruto, probably one of the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, but business before pleasure. And for now she's our boss." Smiled Jiraiya as Naruto thought about it for a moment before nodding. What neither of the two knew was that Mei only a few feet ahead in the mist was smiling slyly at the pairs words her own mind already twirling.

_So business before pleasure…hum maybe after this war I can finally find a man…and the kid seems to mean he wouldn't mind a family….oh this deal just keeps getting better and better._ Smiled the redhead as she led the group back to their camp. Kiri may have fallen over the year of rebellion, but it seemed that an ace had finally fallen in favor of the rebellion. Soon the bloody red mist would earn its name a new.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile back in Konoha the days following Jiraiya's escape had been devastating for the Namikaze family. After their argument about the events between their children both Kushina and Minato had sped off in search of Naruto only to find he seemed to have vanished. Kushina had gone to the Hyuuga compound only to find Hinata just as lost on the boy's location while Minato had moved to the barrier group for possible breaches before heading to the Inuzuka's to help with the search.

Returning home with Tsume in tow he had found a frightened Kushina as the three had moved up to Naruto's room to start the search.

-Flashback-

"Don't worry Hokage-sama we'll get a scent and then we'll find him." Tsume spoke as Minato nodded looking over at Kushina who was barely containing her panic as the three raced up the stairs and towards their son's room. As they arrive Kushina moved forwards pulling open to room as Tsume entered followed by her ninken and Minato. As Minato stepped in he vaguely recognized a few of the colored posters on the wall depicting famous shinobi his eyes falling across some of the clutter that was strewn across the floor.

"Huh reminds me of my Sochi's room, I swear all boys are slobs." Smiled Tsume trying to easy the tension as she got to work her words causing Kushina to pause as she entered the room. She had always kept a neat house…sure she had been a slob in her youth but she had made the home clear and always insisted the same from her children…or had she. As she gazed around at the room and the general disarray she spotted a scroll rolled out on the floor which she idly bent to pick up seeing a description for a basic water jutsu upon it.

_Water Jutsu, but Naruto's not moved into elemental training yet…at least not with me….maybe Minato's been working with him, after all he's been leaving the clones for a while now. _thought Kushina turning to Minato with the scroll in her hands.

"Minato?" she called causing the blond to turn spying the scroll in her hand.

"What is it?" replied the man looking down as she opened the scroll.

"When did Naruto and you start elemental work, he had water after all you should have told me so I could have left a clone." Finished Kushina as Minato looked slightly puzzle.

"What? He's still on the basics isn't he?" replied Minato wondering why Kushina was asking him this. After all she was the one leaving the clones for Naruto; he hadn't been doing so for a while now. For a moment the two looked at one another before a horrible dawning comprehension fell over them, as the scroll gently fell from Kushina's grasp to clatter onto the floor.

"Minato when was the last time you left a clone for Naruto to train with?" asked Kushina her face contorted in fear as she saw Minato's eyes go wide. That was all Kushina needed as suddenly her veins turned to ice as she tried to remember anything of Nartuo's training searching back through her mind, but finding only shadows of a much younger Naruto there as across from her Minato looked just as stricken.

"Kushina." Started Minato as Kushina back up looking around the room her eyes bulging as her breath started to come in sharp gasps. Tsume seeing this turned looking between the two before taking a shirt from the bed and moving out giving the parents some privacy as Kushina slowly knelt to the ground struggling to breath as the horrible truth began to close in on her.

"Kushina." Whispered Minato moving over to kneel beside her his own heart racing as he realized what had happened. Looking away from Kushina for a moment he reached out to pick up the scroll unrolling it his eyes scanning the page and freezing as they found the end where a small signature followed by a picture of a toad sat.

"We….we left him…my baby…..oh kami how could I….wh…who was there for my baby." whispered Kushina holding herself as tears began to brim in her eyes as Minato looked over at her.

"I think I know." He whispered as Kushina's eyes shot up to his before looking down to see the signature gasping as she did her hands flying to her mouth as memories of slapping Naruto earlier that day flashed before her eyes. Her words then, "You're and Uzumaki and that means you stand by your family" she had said…but what family had she been to him. Looking up she saw Minato looking around the room at scroll after scroll each sharing words of encouragement, training, stories, Justus everything that Naruto had needed, and everything he had failed to give his son.

Vaguely Minato remembered Kushina and he starting their training with the girls, knowing how dangerous it was for them to not be able to control the fox…leaving Naruto with a clone to train before coming home the memories of the clone blending in as the family had eaten together. When had that stopped? How long had he just allowed his son to be left alone…abandoned?

"Mi…Minato we have to find him…we have to make this right." Spoke Kushina her voice broken by her own sadness as Minato nodded moving to help her to stand as Tsume stepped around the corner with a grave look on her face.

"Hokage-sama…there's no trail of Naruto leaving this house after he came back from the training field." Spoke Tsume as both parents turned their hearts stopping as Tsume let out a heavy breath.

"And this room smells like toads…one was here today." She finished looking away as both parents froze. Tsume bowed herself out as Kushina began to shiver looking up at Minato who fought to remain standing as his mind recoiled in horror. Slowly the man managed to maneuver himself and Kushina over to the bed sinking into it as they tried to process this news. As they sat a small crunch caused Minato to look down pulling up a now crumpled scroll.

As he looked down he found himself reading the words written there…words that told him where his son was…and who he was now with. Kushina seeing his face reached over to take the scroll letting out a fresh wave of sobs as she read the letter. Just that day she had yelled at Naruto for not standing with his family…and that's what he had been doing all along. She and Minato…the girls they hadn't been there for him not for a long time…it had been Jiraiya…and when he needed someone to believe in him Naruto had been there.

-Flashback end-

Following that the search had continued despite the Namikaze's now knowing that their son was lost to them. For a heart stopping moment they considered that Naruto had been killed by Jiraiya, but it was dismissed soon after as if that was the case the body would have been left as a message. The following day Kushina had to be subdued when Tsunade had arrived to check on them the redhead flying into a rage at the blonde who had helped let the man who took her son free. Meanwhile Minato was organizing every available tracking team to find his son, but inside knew it would not be enough…If his son was with Jiraiya then he was not going to be found till the toad was, and that thought lead Minato to wonder if the Naruto they found would even want to be found by them. For Jiraiya, the parents didn't know what to think was this all a plan, a trap to get at their son or was he innocent and simply there for a child they had neglected. They didn't know, but one thing was certain they were going to find the man no matter the cost.

In the Namikaze home at this time Kushina was sitting in the living room silently flipping through a photo book showing a grinning family softly crying at each passing page as she saw the grinning face of her son holding gifts that she could not remember buying him, or holding grades she hadn't helped him to earn. Looking down at her hand she felt another stab of pain at her hand…the last one that had touch her son…and it had been a slap…maybe she didn't deserve forgiveness.

_I'm sorry Sochi….I'm sorry…please, please be safe._ She thought as a small movement caused her to look up to see Narumi and Mito standing across from her. The two's lives had shifted dramatically in just a few days, not only losing their clan status until Minato and Kushina felt they had earned it, but also when they had found themselves removed as genin to be sent back to the academy for their action against Naruto. Over the past few days the two had continued to wonder how this had happened, before a night ago Minato had exploded at them when he managed to find out about what they had said to Naruto on the night of their graduation. Kushina had looked sick before rushing to lock herself in Naruto's room her sobs echoing through the house as Minato had lectured the girls for hours before sealing them in their rooms. The following day they had been removed as genin.

"Kaasan." Whispered Narumi seeing her mother's stricken face as she looked up at her daughter.

"Narumi you need to leave me alone." Replied Kushina gripping the book tightly as she forced herself to not look at her daughter. Before Narumi had been a source of pride, something that had brought a smile to her face…now…now it was all Kushina could do not to start yelling at her as soon as she saw the girl. And what was worse, it was her fault. She had failed her daughters just as much as she had failed Naruto. As she tried to remain calm she felt a small pressure on either side of her as she looked to see Narumi and Mito looking up at her sadly before looking back at the photo book.

"We're sorry Kaa-san." Whispered Mito as on the other side Narumi let out a small shiver before leaning into Kushina reaching around to hold her as Kushina stiffened at her touch.

"We're sorry…please…we'll get Naruto back…please. "Whispered Narumi as Kushina looked down at her daughters her heart aching at the sight of them. At the same time Mito looked down at the photos gently picking one up that showed three smiling faces all gathered around a tree in the yard as she felt a small stab of pain of her own. There looking up at her was the three of them…happy, and now because of them it was lost. Mito and Narumi still didn't know what they felt for Naruto…but they did know that their world was darker now for having lost him…and deep down they knew that they had helped to make is so.

Slowly Narumi looked over at the photo before looking up to Kushina who was silently crying as she reached her arms around her girls pulling them in close. Mistakes had been made, she had failed her family, her clan…but she would never fail them again. That night when Minato had returned it was to find Kushina sitting on the couch with Mito on one side and Narumi on the other gently resting against her as she looked around. Minato in turn had moved silently over lifting Mito enough to move close to his wife holding her close. Someday they would find Naruto…and whatever came of it they would face it as a family they should have been.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in Kiri Jiraiya and Naruto had become settled in the rebel camp Naruto setting about writing his letter as Jiraiya had set about discussing things with Mei, who seemed to be unusually interested in conversing with the man. Not that he was complaining. As he and Mei worked on the upcoming battle Naruto found himself able to wander the camp relatively free just walking around at the different shinobi and civilians moving around paying the blond haired boy no more attention than anyone else. As Naruto rounded a corner he bumped into another figure finding himself falling back with a small cry.

"Ouch that hurt." Muttered Naruto as across from him another voice growled out a similar comment. Sitting up Naruto spied a white haired boy that looked to be about his age sitting up ideally rubbing his head his purple eyes narrowed at Naruto.

"Hey what's the big idea, watch where you're going!" called the boy as Naruto glared back sticking out his tongue.

"Ya well same to you." Replied Naruto as the boy's eye twitched before he pushed himself up, soon followed by Naruto as the two now stood eye to eye their heads pressing against one another.

"What did you say to me?" growled the boy as Naruto stared right back at him noticing his oddly shark like teeth.

"You heard me!"

"Why I…" started the boy only to have an older voice chuckled above him causing both he and Naruto to turn to spy another white haired figure standing just a bit under Mei's height and giving the pair a small smirk.

"Niisan this guy." Started the smaller white haired boy before with a sigh the older boy let an oddly shaped two handed blade drop onto the white haired boys head slamming him down onto the ground with a splat as he shook his head.

"Honestly Suigetsu ototo what am I going to do with you, I leave you alone for one minute and your already staring your own little war." Smirked the man looking over at Naruto curiously.

"You're the kid that came in with Jiraiya right?" he asked as Naruto nodded slightly getting the figure to smirk at him.

"Well then I guess I'll be seeing you around, don't mind my ototo he tends to forget he isn't the greatest in the village." Continued them figure as Suigetsu pulled his face up giving the taller figure an annoyed look.

"Mangetsu Niisan what was that?" called the boy angrily as his brother sighed.

"Cause your causing trouble, if you aren't training or fighting for your life then battle is pointless, besides." Finished Magetsu letting his blade drop again to slam the boy back to the ground again.

"You want to be the next master of seven, minding your surroundings comes with the territory." Finished the white haired man before he strode away swinging his blade back up and onto his back as he moved as Naruto looking after him with wide eyes.

"That's awesome, how's he swinging that sword so easy?" asked Naruto as Suigetsu pushed himself up with a proud smirk on his face.

"Baka cause he's Magetsu Hōzuki, master of the seven blades of Kiri and my niisan." smirked the boy as Naruto looked around at him.

"Really?" asked Naruto as the other boy nodded happily.

"Yep and I'm going to be just like him and master all seven as well." Added the boy as Naruto grinned.

"Well I'm going to be the next toad sage!" called Naruto as the boy gave him a grin.

"Oh ya, swords beat toads easy." Shot the shark toothed boy.

"No they don't toads rule!" replied Naruto as the other boy leaned in the two butting heads again.

"Swords!" called Suigetsu as he grinned at Naruto who grinned right back.

"Toads!"

"Swords!"

"Toads!"

"Swords!"

"Toads!"

"Swords!"

"Toads!" bickered back the two till an angry growl caused the two to turn towards the tent they only just realized they were standing in front of. As they watched the flap opened and a woman her hair a dark red almost purple held up in a pair of high loops poked her head out her black eyes narrowed at the two as her mouth was turned down in a frown that showed her serrated teeth.

"YOU BRATS BETTER GET OUT OF HEAR BEFORE I CUT YOU IN HALF!" called the angry woman as the two boys let out scarred cry's as they turned pelting away from the tent leaving the scary woman behind.

Soon enough the pair found themselves breathing heavily in a small open area within the camp Naruto dropping to his knees as beside him Suigetsu has bent over trying to catch his breath.

"Wh….who was that?" panted Naruto as Suigetsu gave a shiver.

"Sh…She's Ameyuri Ringo one of the seven swordsmen of Kiri and really scary." panted the boy as the two looked at one another's faced before grinning slightly. Soon the two were laughing at the event as Naruto pushed himself up stretching out a hand to the boy.

"Sorry about early, what do you say we be friends?" asked Naruto as the white haired boy shrugged taking his hand.

"Sure I'll look out for you." Smirked the boy as both chuckled slightly turning to head back into the camp. Meanwhile in the command tent Jiraiya was looking over the battle plan letting out a heavy sigh after a time leaning back into a seat at the table.

"So what I'm seeing is that you need a way to breach the defenses and to take out the Mizu Kage, besides that you already have the forces and numbers to win this fight." Surmised Jiraiya as Mei nodded.

"Hai, what with the blood purges every clan that could left before they could be killed, it took us most of the year to just pick up all of them, count in two of the seven swords and a few other forces that just didn't like the Mizukage and we pretty much drained his forces." Replied Mei settling down across from Jiraiya interlocking her figures as she looked over at the man.

"The problem is Kiri is still a fortress, and the Mizukage as a jinchuuriki is an army onto himself if he wants to be." Continued Mei as Jiraiya nodded.

"Hai, well the defenses I can handle well enough, and for the Mizukage, well that's just something to handle when we get there, but I have to ask what about the three tails?" asked Jiraiya his question causing Mei to shrug.

"Honestly we haven't considered it, at the moment it is just an obstacle, without an object to hold it, or a host it will die." She replied with a wave of her hand. "But that is a small price for all of this." she finished as Jiraiya nodded.

"So…what's with the boy anyway, you don't appear to be a father?" asked Mei as Jiraiya gave a small chuckle looking over a map.

"Ha me, far from it, never had the tact for a woman to stay that long." Smiled the man as Mei narrowed her eyes slightly.

"You're avoiding the question Jiraiya, I can tell when I'm being lied to." Whispered the woman as Jiraiya turned to her with a small smirk.

"Not bad, beautiful and talented, surprised you don't have your own family by now." remarked the man as Mei's eyes narrowed to slits and a small amount of killing intent leaked out.

"I would leave such matters if I were you." Whispered the woman dangerously as Jiraiya gave a small chuckle.

"Figures it's always the beautiful ones that want me dead, as far as the boy he is something like a son to me, adopted you might say after his family left him to the wayside. Like me he can't return to Konoha, and I won't insult your intelligence by asking me why." Replied the man as Mei smiled leaning back.

"Hai I've heard though you don't strike me as the traitor type, still I won't look a gift horse in the mouth, and for the record I don't want you dead just yet." Smiled the redhead as Jiraiya smirked at her.

"Good because I'll need to work on a seal for the three tails in case we need it." Replied Jiraiya pushing himself up and moving past Mei to the door when he felt a small swat on his back turning to see Mei grinning at him.

"Well then get your business done, so you can move onto pleasure." Smiled the woman licking her lips slightly as Jiraiya felt his mouth drop open before Mei closed the flap on the tent leaving the man staring blankly at the dark canvas blinking slowly.

_I….I think I'm happy I chose Kiri. _Mumbled the Sage's brain as he turned way walking through the camp in a daze with a bit of a perverted smile on his face giggling now and then as he thought of just what his future could hold.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nearly a month later the mist drifted heavily over the mountains around the village hidden in the mist. Its tall cylindrical buildings a few attached by pathways practically obscured in the heavy downpour that had been falling since early that morning. Idly a pair of chunnin moved under a small canopy on one of the outer walls muttering as they moved to warm themselves by the fire lazily looking out over the misty mountain side and lands outside their walls.

"Gah what a rotten day." Muttered one as his fellow gave a small smirk.

"Ya ya, just drop it, the jobs bad enough without listening to you bitch." Replied the other as a small popping noise drew his attention out over the wall into the mist as he saw what appeared to be a small wisp of smoke.

"What is it?" asked his fellow looking out into the downpour but seeing nothing. After a moment the first gave a shrug.

"Nothing, just a bit of mist moving over the mountain." Replied the man before his partner froze.

"There's no mountain there." He replied as the first turned back his eyes wide as the hulking mass only visible as a massive black shadow through the deluge moved.

"Shit raise the!" he started before a cannonball of water the size of a small building crashed into their station tearing rock and earth away in a thunderous crash. As shouts started to ring out around the village a second and third blast smashing into other towers causing them to crumble to the ground the shinobi inside decimated as from the mists came a wave of shadows all rushing forwards towards the now decimated walls of Kiri. The battle had begun.

Before the Kiri shinobi could even understand what was happening the rebels were already over the walls and charging into the village slamming into the disorganized shinobi plowing towards the Mizukage tower. Jiraiya found himself at the head having summoned Gamabuto to take out the initial defenses before rushing ahead with Mei towards the walls.

As he moved forwards he flung a blast of stone forwards slamming into an attacking Jonin who was flung back into a nearby building bring more stone tumbling down on top of him.

"Which way?" cried the sage as Mei blasted a stream of lava down a street cutting off a group of chunnin causing a pair to fall back streaking in pain.

"This way!" cried Mei as she turned with Jiraiya behind followed closely by Ameyuri and Magetsu both sword wielders glancing around for attacker as they cut their way towards the kage's building. As the four rounded a corner Magetsu suddenly rushed forwards slamming his blade ahead as blue chakra flowed out forming a hammer that crashed into the ground before them accompanied soon by a sound of snapping wire that drew their eyes round to a series of threads now swinging free.

"So the water boy and the little bitch are here as well, traitors and freaks alike chuckled a voice from above as a thin figure stepped onto the edge of the building a porcelain mask looking down from a mane of blond hair as he tapped a thin blade lightly against his shoulder.

"Kushimaru Kuriarare." Grinned Ameyuri stepping forwards pulling out her twin blades each distinguished by a pair of fang like protrusions that gave the lightening blade their namesake small flickers of lightening dancing between them.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this, Magetsu this one's mine you get Mei to that Mizukage bastard and take his head." Smirked the redhead as she sprang up the side of the building firing a blast of lightening up from her blades that bit into the stone causing Kushimaru to back away from the edge and out of sight as the rest of the group moved forwards towards their target. After a few more chunnin the three arrived at the tower only to have the front door explode out sending the massive steal doors forwards Jiraiya managing to raise an earthen wall just in time to cause the massive iron missiles to be sent off into nearby buildings.

"Oh, and here I thought I would have gotten at least one of you." Chuckled a man stepping out his brown hair hanging down over a long face twisted into a sneer as one eyes looked around at the group.

"Idiot if they were that easy to kill they wouldn't have made it this far." Spoke a heavy voice as a shorter figure stepped out his beard sitting below a scowl as he turned his dark eyes around at the three before him as a snort from his larger nose seemed to conclude his opinion of them.

"Just remove them and try to not destroy the village while you're at it." Called the shorter man hefting a massive hammer and had up as beside him his fellow grinned widely pulling out his own blade rather like a long scroll one side decorated by a mass of explosive tags.

"Jimpachi and Jinin, feels like I'm at a team reunion." Muttered Magetsu stepping forwards as he swung his blade lightly to point at the pair.

"Mei, take the toad and go, I'll finish up here." called the white haired boy as the two swordsmen sneered.

"Cocky as always boy!" called Jimpachi as the white haired boy looked over at him with a small smirk.

"Not cockiness Jimpachi, fact or did you forget who took your right eye." Grinned the boy as he swung his blade forwards the blue chakra lashing out as a massive blade that force the two shinobi up as it gouged out a section of the front entrance. Soon Magetsu was up and after the two as explosions and crashes began to erupt even as Mei and Jiraiya pushed into the building rushing up towards the kage's office. Soon the pair found themselves smashing down a large wooden door into a wide open room the flashes of the battle outside the only flickering light illuminating the desk as well as the figure seated there his massive hook staff leaning gently against the wall behind him. As they entered the grey haired figure turned to them his pale pink eyes turning to them before narrowing.

"So this is who they send to kill me, a woman and an fool…it would be comical if it weren't so pathetic." Muttered the figure as he moved out of his chair idly tipping the massive weapon into his hands as he looked across at the pair small flecks of red chakra beginning to leak out of him as his eyes moved over them.

"Well come now traitors; let me show you what awaits those who betray Kiri!"called the man stepping forwards his youthful appearance hiding none of his overwhelming power.

"Loyalty to scum like you Yagura is worthless; it's time the mist was free of you." Called Mei spitting forth a blast of Lave as the Mizukage almost lazily twirled his staff creating a rippling mirror of water from which a blast of lave shot smashing into Mei's attack before turning to water sending steam all around the room as the Mizukage's voice echoed around it.

"Fool." Chuckled the voice as Mei and Jiraiya moved back to back looking around the now steam filled room.

"Damn it." Muttered Jiraiya looking around before beginning to fly through handsign as beside him Mei did likewise. However, before either could form a jutsu a roar of water lashed out from beside them slamming both into the office window and out into the deluge falling towards the battle below. With a yell Jiraiya managed to swing himself around slamming a foot onto the wall reaching out to grab Mei who swung up to land beside him both looking up to see Yagura slowly walking to the window, and out, to stand above them upon the side of the building smirking down at them.

"Pathetic, I will enjoy educating you traitor on what true power is." Called the man as with a wave the water around him congealed into cannon ball sized orbs that hung suspended around him.

"Teppōdama." Called Yagura as the balls hurtled down through the rain growing in size as they collided with the falling torrents as they barreled towards the pair.

"Doton Doryūheki!" cried Jiraiya as a wall of stone erupted out of the building side just in time to stop the blasts of water. As the water shattered against the stone both Jiraiya and Mei rolled out of cover to either side sprinting up the tower towards the enraged jinchuuriki who swung his staff around as he charged down the building towards them the his body now covered by a shivering mass of red chakra.

Meanwhile in the mist filled area outside of Kiri Naruto stood watching the battle raging wanting to go and see what was happening as a clone of Jiraiya kept watch on him.

"Ero what's happening?" asked Naruto excitedly as the clone looked down on him with a small frown.

"It's a battle Naruto, not a game a lot of people aren't going to coming back from this one." chided the man as Naruto's head dropped a little.

"But you're doing it to help the land right?" asked Naruto a little puzzled as Jiraiya shrugged.

"Hai we are, and the Mizukage is about as bad as they come, but that doesn't make the war glamorous trust me smirked Jiraiya as Naruto nodded looking back at the massive battle underway. Idly he felt Jiraiya's hand on his head rubbing at it gently.

"This is our world Naruto, sometimes we have to fight for what we care about." the clone said as Naruto nodded looking back out at the battlefield as the rain continued to poor down dislodging a stone that fell gently to bob on top of the clones head dispersing it in a small poof of smoke. Had Jiraiya not been battling the Mizukage he might have noticed the small flash of memories, but as he dodged another tower of water and stone the memory faded as Naruto turned to see his escort gone.

"Ero?" called the blond looking around curiously as he shifted around looking for the sage only to see no one there. Gradually Naruto started to worry that something had happened to the Sage his mind showing him flashes of what might have happened as he looked back at the battle steeling himself as he hopped over the stone outcropping he stood behind rushing forwards over the field towards the besieged Kiri.

As the blond boy raced over the walls his senses were suddenly assaulted by the sounds of battle cries of pain and rage accompanied by the clash of steel and coppery smell of blood as the village before his eyes turned into a battlefield.

Looking around Naruto staggered a few steps back looking horrified shutting his eyes tight at the sight of it before the thought of Jiraiya hurt forced all other thoughts from his mind as he forced himself to open his eyes and move forwards into the city rushing through the alleyways and buildings staying clear of the conflict as best he could. As he came to an end of one particular alley way he had to stop suddenly as a figure came flying by slamming into the end of the alley just a few yards from the doorway he had been about to rush out of.

Looking out Naruto's eyes went wide at the sight of that red haired woman bound in a wrapping of wire her blades held close so that the fangs bit into her chest as she glared down the alley at a tall man who was lazily twirling a needle like blade.

"Not a bad fight for a little girl, but this is the end for you!" called the swordsman as he pulled back his blade. From her bindings Ameyuri smirked before her blades suddenly glowed the wire around her suddenly blazing as white hot electricity plunged down the wires towards the man who swung his blade sideways into the building beside him letting go just as the blast reached it causing the lightening to follow it grounding out the blast.

"Pathetic did you think that would work?" called Kuromaru looking down the alley at the smiling redhead.

"No but this will asshole let's see who can take a bigger blast!" yelled Ameyuri using the smallest of slack to free one of her fangs that slammed into the water pooled at the paired feet. A moment later the alleyway was ablaze with a horrible crackling as lightening danced along it bolts of pure destruction lashing out to scar the surrounding stone as a howl of agony rang out, until a moment later the light faded and Naruto looked out to see the smoking body of Kuromaru dropping to the ground his smoking corpse sizzling slightly as it splashed into the street.

Looking around Naruto saw Ameyuri grinning slightly as the wire fell way showing the burns now covering her arms as she fell kneeling to the ground grinning across at the charred body of her opponent.

"Ha, that's what you get you bastard." She muttered before her eyes rolled back and she fell forwards into the water kicking up a small splash as she did. Naruto rushed over but let out a breath when he saw she was still breathing. Not knowing what else to do he grabbed ahold of her sleeve dragging her slowly through the mud covered alley and into the doorway he had run through propping her up beside her blades before taking off once again in search of Jiraiya.

He knew from what he'd been told that Jiraiya must be near the largest building so turning down another alleyway Naruto sprinted forwards passing by a few bodies including one that sported an eye patch though its other eye was missing as well now looking as though something as crushed the side of its face leaving only a few tails of brown hair to distinguish it. As he rushed out of the final turn he saw an explosion as a bearded man was flung back skidding across the mud slamming a massive axe into the earth as he glared over at a white haired man that Naruto recognized holding a pair of massive blades the first the same two handed one he recalled the other looking like some kind of scroll with odd tags along one side.

"So old man, are you done or do you want to continue this?" called Magetsu lifting the scroll like blade to point towards the man giving him a look that dared him to stand. In reply the bearded man let out a snarl before lifting his axe up before bringing it down smashing into the ground before his hammer swung true sticking the blade sending a shock wave out that pushed the rain back as the earth slit sending fissures racing towards Magetsu. In reply the white haired man simply spun swinging his two handled blade around the blue chakra again blazing as a hammer appeared flickering around it before smashing into the ground sending a wave back causing the attack to crash in upon itself sending the water and stone rushing back over surprised Jinin. Swinging his blades up to deflect the returning shrapnel he lowered them only to see the younger man gone from his sight.

As the swordsman spun to locate his opponent a sudden wave of white rushed over him revealing itself to be a massive roll of explosive tags a moment later as they wrapped tightly around him stretching back to where Magetsu stood. Looking across Jinin saw the roll of his scroll like blade stretched out to leave a trail leading back from the wrapping that now bound him chin to heal. As his eyes flew back up he saw Magetsu drop the blades tip into the muddy ground the handle lightly leaning against his hand as he gave the man a hollow look. As the bound man watched the white haired man swung his two handled blade up and onto his back before drawing a single barbed kunai out twirling it ideally.

"This is for my clan Jinin, enjoy your ride to hell." Called Magetsu as he slashed the blade down across the line of tags sending a wave of fire and explosions down the roll to the wrapping that held the struggling man who let out a howl that was drowned by the thunder of explosions as he was blown to bits his axe and hammer swinging free to bury into a building not far away. As Naruto watched Magetsu swung his blade up onto his shoulder and turned to rush back into the fight leaving the path to the tower clear.

After a moment of getting himself back in control after seeing a man all but painted on the surroundings Naruto forced his feet to move rushing ahead over the now open square into the tower rushing up the stairs passing more dead shinobi as he raced to reach the top where he hoped Jiraiya might be. As he reached the stares on what must have been half way up the building a sudden grinding noise caused him to turn round to see something like a jointed grey stone rushing towards him. Not stopping to think Naruto dove back down the stairs just in time for the object he now noted looked oddly like some kind of shell ripped clear through the space he had stood only a moment before as the entire structure above him seemed to list for a moment before coming free from the building, crashing through the rooms and halls he had raced past as with a thunderous crash that left his head ringing the top half of the building came crashing down upon itself taking most of the bottom floors with it as a horrible gurgling roar meet his ears.

**Ok second chapter/split hope you enjoyed and that this was easier to read.**

**Songbird out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mist over Troubled Waters**

**I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. **

Hello readers really quick before I begin here. Ahem, the idea for this story's premise and general idea was a result of bennie403 who basically put forth the challenge to me for a Kiri based Naruto, so while I would love to say this is all my idea it isn't. With that said I've taken my own spin on the idea molding it into my own creation which I hope you enjoy.

Right enough of my talking onto the story enjoy.

**Chapter three**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**DEMON/SUMMON/Scroll"**

"Jutsu"

**- The Mist of Deception part 3-**

Dimly Naruto pushed himself up forcing a few bits of stone and wood off of him as he looked up to see the still cloud covered sky now above him as the rain began to pool up in the stairwell. After a moment of blank shock Naruto remember where he was, Kiri, the war, Jiraiya these thoughts forcing him up as he looked over the destruction his eyes going wide as he saw what he could only describe as a monster. There straddling the half of the tower that now lay horizontally upon the square he had just passed through was a massive grey creature its body like some massive shell from which a small spiked head turned showing one blazing red eye, as what Naruto now saw were three massive jointed tails slammed around as two figures stood before it firing blasts of stone and magma into the beast as it roared lashing out at them with tails and water in kind.

As the boy watched one massive tail smashed down forcing the pair apart as a blast of flaming rock crashed into the creature face bringing out a howl of pair from it even as massive cloud of smoke erupted to reveal a massive toad who twirled a blackened barbed staff before bringing it down to crash upon the beasts tail pinning's it as from its head a blast of fire lashed out into the turtle bringing forth another roar of pain.

As Naruto watched breathless at the scene before he saw the massive turtle pull its tail free sending the blackened staff back to ricochet off of a white dish the toad held like a shield before spinning forwards like some kind of sentient avalanche as it crashed into the toad sending it flying back past the rest of the tower to crash into another building before slipping to the ground vanishing in a cloud of smoke. The blond spun in time to see the turtle continue to roll spinning as it crashed through the open area around the devastated tower coming to a halt as Naruto spied Jiraiya coming over the opposite side of the bottom half of the tower looking haggard as he raced towards the side the turtle had arrived at. As he started forwards Naruto let out a cry of happiness seeing his father figure unharmed causing Jiraiya to turn to see Naruto his eyes going wide in horror as he saw the boy.

"NARUTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" cried the sage rushing towards Naruto only a moment before another series of watery cannon blasts flung themselves over the wall crashing into the structure around him. Rolling clear Jiraiya sprang back to his feet rushing to where he had seen Naruto only to freeze as he came over a devastated wall.

"N…no." whispered the sage as his eyes fell upon Naruto now lying on his back blood already pooling around him as his right arm lay crushed under a wall of stone. For a moment time seemed to stop as Mei arrived looking around and freezing at the sight of the boy before rushing to his side looking him over and turning to yell at Jiraiya. Though her mouth was moving the sage could hear nothing as he slowly moved over dropping to his knees as he looked down at the broken boy.

Pain roar in Naruto's body as he idly blinked his eyes open seeing Jiraiya and Mei looking at him Mei shouting something as Jiraiya looking down at him. Idly he noted the odd emptiness he felt, as well as the cold drip of the rain that seemed to be spreading over his whole body as he gave a small smile up at Jiraiya before the darkness took him again. At the same moment Mei's shouts seemed to penetrate Jiraiya as he turned to her.

"Jiraiya he's lost to much blood, he needs a medic now we need to move!" cried the woman as Jiraiya shivered slightly looking down at the boy he had brought to this. The boy he had taken as his own family…something he had never known that now lay dying before him…because of him. Idly he knew that a medic wouldn't be enough…nothing short of a miracle could save the boy now….or a devil. As this though flashed though his mind Jiraiya turned towards the massive turtle at was turning to face them his hands tightening till a rough cracking started to become audible.

Mei looked down at the sound to see the tips of Jiraiya's fingers turning a grey color almost like stone as his face seemed to shift slightly the red lines of his face widening as his eyes flashed suddenly yellow even as the grey seemed to spread before receding like some battle was raging within the man. Turning his now yellow eyes upon Mei Jiraiya suddenly looked almost peaceful as he spoke.

"Mei look after Naruto for me….I have a demon to seal." Spoke the sage in a tone that caused Mei to shiver at the simple coldness of it. Almost without thought Mei nodded as Jiraiya turned moving forwards towards the three tailed turtle the rain around him seeming to just miss him somehow even as she turned her efforts to helping the boy hand onto what life he had left.

With Jiraiya the man's rage flared at himself, at this war, this world and everything else had pushed everything else he thought or cared about aside. Everything was suddenly simply to him, the turtle died and Naruto may live…so simple. So as the sage charged forwards the surge of natural chakra reflected his rage allowing him to be the monster he needed to be to make this simplicity a reality.

The first warning the transformed Yagura had before a blast of force crashed into its face sending its skidding back before a orb of whirling blue chakra seemed to appear out of nowhere crashing into it flinging it back across the square into a building opposite that came crashing down on top of it. All across the battle field battles seemed to slow or outright stop as the crashing noise drew everyone's eyes.

Roaring Yagura rolled free coming to a stop only to be suddenly forced upwards as a mountain of earth shot up underneath it flinging it up as a white haired figure appeared above it with twin orbs of blue chakra swirling in each palm.

"TWIN OMADA RASENGAN!" roared Jiraiya as he brought the attack down slamming the turtle back down with a horrible grinding noise as it was plowed through the very mountain of earth it had just been forced upwards by. Before the creature could rally another orb of chakra swelled out of the sages hand as he brought it down again blasting the turtle further into the ground as it shrieked in pain.

In desperation the beast swung its tails around slamming into the figure and flinging him back through a building before flinging a torrent of water out that crashed into the building a moment later bringing it crashing down. As the tailed beast struggled to turn towards the building its lone eye swelled as a sea of fire raced out of the whole crashing into his drawing another howl of pain as Jiraiya leapt out of the hole slamming upon the creatures back raising both his hands in a hammer strike that he brought crashing down upon the turtle back a horrible cracking ringing out through the battle field.

Feebly the beast tried to move its tails only to find them bound by a seeming main of white hair that held them down as the sage continued to slam his fist carrying a full force of his sage power again and again into the turtles back accompanied by more and more cracking until the shell finally burst and with a final roar the chakra body of the beast blew apart leaving Yagura exposed to a final swirling orb of chakra that crashed into him as Jiraiya drove him down into the ground with an explosion of force that sent the rain flying back up for a moment before crashing down as one massive wave.

Mei watched all of this stunned as she tried to keep Naruto stable not believe what she was seeing until a flicker of movement caused her to turn in time to see Yagura's lifeless body fall beside her the red chakra already beginning to leak out of him. Turning she saw Jiraiya unrolling the scroll he had prepared before pressing in onto Naruto's exposed chest as blackened seals began to creep across him body drawn in the red chakra as it flickered from Yagura's body. As she watched the color that had drained from the boy began to return though his hair remained limp now a paler yellow as his breathing returned to normal with the last of the chakra flowing into him and the seal glowing brightly.

"There….simple." smiled Jiraiya as Mei turned in time to see the sage fall over unconscious leaving her looking down at the three bodies as the first of the shinobi arrived looking down at the dead Yagura before turning to her as the roars of the rebels began to fly out across Kiri as those still fighting threw down arms at the sight of their Kage's demise.

The war for Kiri had ended, even as the rain finally began to ebb away the sun shining down upon the village through a break in the clouds.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few weeks after the events in Kiri an unremarkable member of the branch family of the Hyuga clan was found knocking lightly upon the door to Hinata Hyuugas room. The poor girl had been absolutely devastated following the disappearance of her best friend falling into a small depression that had only started to recede over the past few weeks. The once smiling girl that had been so full of hope had been replaced by a saddened child that no longer smiled as she went about her life, as though a piece of her heart had been torn free of her.

As the branch member knocked a small shifting noise came from inside the room before the door slid open slightly to show the room dark as Hinata's pale eyes looked out hanging above a small frown as she saw the branch member.

"Hai?" she whispered as the Hyuuga bowed slightly.

"Hinata-sama a letter has arrived for you." Replied the branch member as he held the letter out the young girl taking it before disappearing back into her room. As she moved over to her bed where the light from a nearby window allowed the noonday sun to shine in she looked down puzzled at the scroll in her hands.

_Who would be writing to me?_ wondered the girl as she set herself upon the bed gently unrolling the scroll in her lap her eyes going wide before brimming with tears as she saw the first words written in a familiar hand across the top of the scroll.

"**Hey Hinata-chan sorry for leaving without saying goodbye!"** it read as Hinata let out a choked breath smiling down at the scroll as her eyes flew over the message inside her heart beating faster as she looked down to the next line.

"**Ya it was just kind of a spur of the moment thing…you know me always jumping headfirst into things, still I'm sorry I didn't even think of what it must have been like for you if I left. I hope we can still be friends, and that you'll forgive me. **

**Anyway I'm safe and with Ero-sensei going on adventures and training, I'm helping him look for a way to clear his name and get stronger. Hey that reminds me I meet the toads and got to see their home, it was amazing you should have seen it you'd have loved all the flowers there. Oh ya that reminds me I may not be able to come back to Konoha for a long time, Ero-sensei said something about maybe coming back later, but I won't be for a long time from what he says. I'm sad I can't stop by and see you Hinata-chan but if I came back my family would probably lock me up or something. But don't worry I'll come back when I'm stronger, hey if you become a shinobi maybe I can see you on a mission then we won't have to wait as long. I know you can do it I'll ask Ero-sensei about it before is send you another message.**

**Oh ya Ero-sensei says you can't tell anyone about this message, says it would put you in danger. Same reason he said I couldn't write where I was either, I tried a few times but he kept catching me even when I was super careful…oh well. **Continued the letter as Hinata let out a small happy sob her tears falling from her eyes to drip onto the page. Naruto was alive, and he missed her. He hadn't abandoned her. With these thoughts she continued to read noticing that the last section of the letter was written differently as though by child with uneven angles.

**Hey sorry I had to go somewhere for a while before I finished the letter…a lot happened but I can't tell you anything stupid Ero-sensei… I'm learning to write with my left arm now sorry the writing bad, but we've found a home for now…and guess what Ero's found a girl she's really pretty and he's even agreed to adopt me. Isn't that great Hinata-chan I have a new Tousan. Anyway I'll send another letter soon. Hope everything in Konoha is going well. OH and press the seal at the bottom there's a gift in it. **As Hinata finished the message she turned her eyes down to the small seal beside a small scratchy picture of Naruto giving a peace sign. Excitedly Hinata pressed the seal watching it glow before a small poof of smoke erupted revealing a bright orange stuffed turtle. Looking down Hinata couldn't help but smile at the color recognizing Naruto's trademark anywhere. As she picked up the plushy she looked down with a small cry of shock to see the letter crumbling to dust in her lap. She was about to cry out when she saw the tag on the turtles flipper flutter slightly drawing her eyes to it. Scribbled there was a small message in that same sloppy scribble.

Sorry Hinata-chan super-secret the tag read causing Hinata to smile slightly pulling the turtle close to her looking up out of the window smiling for what felt like the first time in forever.

"Naruto-kun…I'll do it…I'll become an amazing Kunoichi." Whispered the girl as she looked up into the sky.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the Hyuuga girl was happily hugging the small orange turtle back in Kiri the sender of that gift was practicing writing on a small pad glancing out of his hospital window every now and then. The boy lay propped up in a small bed his right side still wrapped in bandages showing the empty air where his right arm should have been as he leaned back idly scratching the back of his head as the door to his room opened and Jiraiya stepped in.

"Hey kid how's it going?" called the sage as Naruto turned giving the man a wide grin.

"Hey Ero tousan." Called Naruto causing the sage to chuckle slightly as he pulled up a chair beside the bed looking over at the scroll the boy was practicing on.

"So I see you're practicing." Remarked the sage as Naruto nodded his now paler blond hair waving slightly having lost some of the life and light it had once had.

"Hai just watch I'm going to have it down in no time." Called the blond ghostly blonde causing Jiraiya to give him a soft pat on the head.

"Hai, I have no doubt, I just wanted to let you know I have to run a quick mission, so Mei will be looking after you for a week or so. Don't worry I'll be careful." Smiled the man as Naruto turned to comment before closing his mouth nodding.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun I won't bite." Called a voice from the doorway causing the pair to look round to see Mei, in a simple blue kimono giving the pair a sensual smile her hair now free to cascade down her back. After the invasion she had allowed Jiraiya and Naruto to move into her clan's old compound that had survived the worst of the fighting. Seemed Mei was one of the few survivors leaving her head of the clan, and honoring her word both Jiraiya and Naruto were offered shelter within their walls. Though that may have had something to do with the time she seemed to be spending around Jiraiya.

Naruto smiled over at the woman before turning to Jiraiya and nodding at him.

"Okay I'll take care of Mei and everyone just hurry back." Called the excited boy as Mei let out a rich chuckle.

"Oh look after me, I wasn't the one who snuck into my bed because you were having nightmares?" called Mei as Naruto blushed looking away as Jiraiya smiled softly patting the boy on the back.

"It's ok Naruto, you saw a lot of action, that's all, they'll pass." Assured Jiraiya as he push himself up walking towards the door past Mei who gave him a small smile as he neared.

"If you have any nightmares your welcome in my bed as well Ero." Smiled the woman causing Jiraiya to shiver slightly as he fought to keep a perverted giggle off of his face. Over the past few weeks Mei had made it very clear she enjoyed the sages company. And being a sane individual the sage had been all too happy to respond in kind.

With that the sage left letting Mei turn back to Naruto.

"Oh that reminds me Suigetsu is here to see you again, try not to fight this time." Smiled Mei a little dangerously as Naruto audibly gulped before nodding. The white haired boy had been one of his visitors after he learned Naruto had been in the battle wanting to know everything he saw, from the fights to the swords. Which had devolved into an argument about whether Jiraiya or Magetsu was better only ending when Mei had explained to them what fighting would cost them leaving the pair shivering in her wake.

Another visitor Naruto hadn't expected was Ameyuri who had apparently been just conscious enough to notice Naruto's help after her fight. She hadn't exactly said thank you but she had showed up to check on him before giving him a small shove telling him that missing an arm was no excuse not to become an amazing Shinobi leaving the boy smiling behind.

Which came to the matter of his arm, Naruto idly looked over at the stump of his shoulder frowning slightly. It felt wrong not to have the arm there, sometimes he felt like he could still feel it, which just made the whole situation feel all the stranger. With a sigh the boy leaned back on his bed letting his mind wander as he felt his mind sink into sweet nothingness.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Blinking awake Naruto sat up finding himself in a great open blackness that seemed to stretch on in every direction. Slowly Naruto pushed himself up shivering slightly as he reached around himself instinctively. Turning slowly Naruto saw the area he stood was one of only two that held any light, the second being a dim green glow way off in the distance.

"Where am I? I was just in bed?" Muttered the boy scratching his head with his right hand freezing as he felt the sensation. Slowly the boy pulled his arm way his mouth dropping open at the sight of the lost appendage. In the next moment Naruto shook the arm several times wiggling his figures before bursting into a wide grin.

"HA MY ARMS BACK YES YES YES THIS IS AWESOME NO MORE WRITING PRACTICE!" called the boy happily hopping around before his feet slipped out from under him causing him to sprawl upon the ground still giggling happily as he held his returned appendage close to him.

"**I wouldn't get to excited." **Called a thunderous voice that managed despite its volume to sound somehow disinterested. Hearing the voice Naruto shot up looking wildly around before turning back to the other source of light seeing something shifting slightly just out of sight.

"Hey who's there?" called the boy pushing himself up and turning to the light where a tired chuckle emanated.

"**Humph I suppose your new baggage, or at least that's what the last container called me."** replied the tone as Naruto edged his way closer to the voice until the two patches of light merged softening to a light white glow.

"What? Hey where are we?" called the boy as the voice let out a heavy sigh.

"**Inside your mind boy…hm seems you already forgot what the Toad one said." **Grumbled the voice as Naruto considered the words for a moment before stiffening taking a step back.

"You….you're the." Whispered the boy as from the shadows glowed one deep red eyes as the light illuminated a small fraction of the massive creature before him.

"**So you can pay attention. I suppose you aren't a total waste." **Boomed the voice Naruto's annoyance overriding his fear as he glared back at the eye.

"HEY I'M NOT A WASTE!" roared the boy as the voice chuckled slightly.

"**Oh, yet you can't even see the truth for yourself."** Spoke the voice Naruto raising his restored right hand to point forwards but stopping as he suddenly felt its weight vanish. Looking down Naruto's heart dropped seeing the bandages in place feeling that same emptiness returning.

"**See you cannot even face the truth." **Remarked the voice as Naruto let out a tiny growl glaring towards the visible red eye.

"SHUT UP IT DOESN'T MATTER I'LL BECOME A GREAT SAGE LIKE ERO TOUSAN EVEN WITHOUT MY ARM SO SHUT UP YOU STUPID TURTLE!" roared the boy as the massive red eye seemed to consider the boy for a moment before the massive bulk of the turtle moved forwards It's massive head turning to face the boy towering above him in all he glory. Naruto for his part forced himself to remain standing as the beast approached.

"**That so boy and tell me what does that make you to me. Sanbi!" **called the turtle as Naruto glared defiantly up at it screwing up his face in concentration.

"IT MAKES ME THE NEXT GUY TO BEAT YOU UP IF YOU EVERY TRY ANYTHING JUST LIKE ERO DID!" called the boy as the Turtle seemed to consider the words for a moment before letting out a snort.

"**That wasn't me boy, that was that fool Yagura." **

"LIAR I SAW YOU FIGHTING!" yelled Naruto as the massive turtle shook its head letting out an annoyed sounding huff.

"**What you saw was a butcher taking my power from me, nothing more boy, If I had been there I would not have been fighting the stupid wars of you humans."** Replied the beast his words causing Naruto to stop tilting his head sideways.

"Huh, wait that wasn't you?" asked Naruto as the turtle nodded.

"**It was a part of me, but just like your arm it was taken from me, nothing more."** Replied the turtle Naruto looking down at his side before back up at the turtle kicking his feet slightly against the ground as he looked away.

"Oh….sorry." whispered Naruto causing the turtle to look down at him confused.

"**What was that?" **asked the Sanbi not believing it's ears.

"Sorry I called you a liar, and that you lost a part of you." Replied Naruto looking like a child caught in an act of mischief. For a moment the massive Sanbi just stared down at the boy before letting out a heavy watery laugh that shook the darkness itself. After a moment Naruto seemed to overcome the shock of its laugh looking up confused at the massive creature.

"Hey why are you laughing?" called the boy as the turtle swiveled its gaze down.

"**Nothing boy, just that to think I'd live to see another human treat me as something besides a battery or a demon…father would have liked you."** Chuckled the turtle causing Naruto to become even more confused.

"Huh?"

"**Nothing you need to know for now boy, it seems your guest has arrived we may talk at another time my host." **Nodded the turtle as it sank back into the darkness. A moment later Naruto found himself blinking up to see Suigetsu frowning down at him.

"What are you going to sleep all day?" asked the white haired boy as Naruto pushed himself up looking around for a moment before turning back to the boy with a puzzled look on his face.

"What something wrong with you?"

"Huh…oh no." replied Naruto looking out his window where he could vaguely see the wreckage of the Mizukage tower his mind trying to understand what exactly the turtle had meant by its words.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days later in the land of Ame Jiraiya was racing over the rain spattered ground towards a massive barren field where his prey lay. He had gotten wind from his network that Danzo had finally moved out of Konoha and was in the land of Ame for reasons he could only guess at. Still this was possibly his one chance at getting the man before he slunk back behind Konoha's walls.

He was apparently involved somehow with Hanzo and some kind of militia forces but none of that mattered at the moment, only that the blasted cripple was in the open. As this thought pulsed through the sage's mind he rushed up to a small outcropping of rock his eyes narrowing as he spied his target standing alongside a small force of shinobi and Hanzo his wild hair pulled back from his face where a wide breathing mask sat with two canisters sticking out either side.

Despite himself the Toad sage felt himself shiver slightly at the sight of the master of Ame standing there in the same blackened cloak he had worn the last time he's seen him. During the war the man had decimated him along with his team sparing them only on a whim…such a man was not to be taken lightly. As his eyes shifted he noted the presence of a pair of masked root shinobi, helping to restrain a blue haired woman dressed in a blackened coat with fiery red clouds.

_Hm must be the militia force…but why is she being held hostage…and what stake does Danzo have in this."_ wondered the sage as one of the roots stepped up to Danzo showing the woman's face clearly as well as the small paper flower laid gently in her hair. At seeing this Jiraiya felt a bucket of ice cascade down his back his mind flashing to scenes of three orphans he had trained back in the war a young girl smiling with the other's her blue hair always holding a small paper flower in it.

"Ko…Konan..." whispered Jiraiya not believing what he was seeing. It couldn't be they were said to have died in the war…how could she…wait if she was here then. Swiveling his eyes around his breath caught in his thought as below the hill the Ame shinobi stood on. There a group of figures dressed in blackened robes sporting red clouds arrived, a pair stepping forwards one with a full head of blood red hair that hung down over his pale skin and swirling purple eyes, standing beside a taller man his orange hair spiked even in the steady rain that continued to fall.

"Nagato… Yahiko…your alive." Whispered Jiraiya as the two groups began to argue. For a moment Jiraiya was frozen stiff by what he saw before his eyes widened as Hanzo commanded the pair to fight to the death or he would kill Konan. Looking back the sage saw Danzo's face turn up in the barest fraction of a smirk before Jiraiya saw nothing but red.

That monster had ruined his life, the lives of countless others, and now he dared to try and do the same to them…his student…no...not this time.

The first warning the Ame shinobi had was a crashing sound before a massive wall of stone slammed into the pair nearest Konan sending them flying back as the rest turned to see Jiraiya standing there rain dripping down his face and body, his eyes burning yellow as the lines of his face lengthened into what looked like bloody tearstains.

"YOU!" cried Danzo his eyes swiveling as the Ame shinobi turned towards the arriving sage Hanzo narrowing his eyes as he stepped up beside his men. Meanwhile Konan was staring open mouthed at the arrival of her long lost sensei.

"Se…sensei." Whispered Konan as Jiraiya turned his eyes towards her his gaze softening for a moment before turning back to his target.

"DANZO!" cried the sage rushing forwards a rasengan springing to life in either had as he rushed across the rain drenched ground. In reply the Ame shinobi started to move before Hanzo threw out a hand holding them back, something was happening here that he didn't like, and he was not about to lose his men for some internal fighting of another village.

Seeing his ally abandoning him Danzo fled his two Root charging Jiraiya only to receive a rasengan a piece that blasted them into the ground before Jiraiya turned searching for the cripple that seemed to have disappeared into thin air.

"NO! YOU COWARD!" roared the sage turning back and forth in a rage, but even then he knew it was hopeless. His sage sensei told him that the man had vanished somehow, leaving him only to turn finding Hanzo and his forces facing him Konan held captive still not believing her eyes at the arrival of the sage.

"So the disgraced sage of Konoha arrives in my land, tell me boy what do you want, her?" called Hanzo as Jiraiya turned fully to face him.

"I could ask the same of you Hanzo, what does the master of Ame seek with attacking my students?" called Jiraiya the older man looking momentarily puzzled before casting an eye around to Konan his face twisting into one of understanding.

"I see, so that is it then, your students are traitors to their home." Replied Hanzo as a pair of voices called out causing the group to turn to see Yahiko and Nagato leap up and onto the other side of the forces from Ame.

"Sensei is that you?" called Yahiko smiling over at Jiraiya who gave a small nod before turning back to face Hanzo.

"So Hanzo what happens now, because I swear to you if you harm any of my students the Shinigami himself won't stop me from finding you." Whispered Jiraiya as a small pulse of natural chakra cracked the ground around him causing Hanzo's eyes to narrow.

"Do you think you can frighten me boy?" called the masked man as Jiraiya's eyes narrowed.

"No, but then again not being afraid didn't help the Sanbi when I tore it to pieces." Remarked Jiraiya a few of a shinobi present stepping back slightly looking at one another. Stories had been circulating that someone had killed the massive turtle in Kiri not long ago, if that man before them had managed that…then what else might he be capable of.

"So I am to believe that was you?" asked Hanzo as Jiraiya narrowed his toad like eyes.

"It doesn't matter if you believe me or not Hanzo, but you might like to now the chakra I just sent out deactivated your explosive tags, the same trick won't work on me twice." Smirked the sage as Hanzo bit back a curse. The tags laid all over the hilltop were likely now useless to him, drawing this battle further in the sage's favor should it come to it.

"I can still kill her." called Hanzo jerking Konan's head back exposing her thought as Jiraiya flared enough killing intent to cause many of the shinobi to unconsciously take a step back.

"And you can still die here Hanzo…walk away, leave my students and you may live to see another day, your so called ally had already used you and left you for dead, any plan you had is in ruins, and all you have left is a choice. Live or die." Finished the Sage as Hanzo looked from him to the pair behind him and back to Jiraiya with a small growl.

"Fine then, take your trash and leave my nation." Called Hanzo pushing Konan forwards into the mud before vanishing along with his forces leaving Nagato and Yahiko to rush forwards to help Konan up and out of her bindings. As she was freed Jiraiya approached smiling down at the three as Konan moved forwards to wrap the sage in a tight hug. Letting out a sigh Jiraiya gently rubbed the girl's hair smiling over at Nagato and Yahiko who were giving him wide grins.

"Sensei I can't believe it's you." Smirked Yahiko, "long time no see, still bailing us out of trouble." Smiled the orange haired man as beside him Nagato nodded with small smile of his own.

"Hai, I thought you three had died, and here I find you fighting Hanzo, like teacher like student I suppose I never did know when to back down from a fight." Replied the man as Konan let go of him smiling happily before moving back to stand beside the other two.

"You've all grown up a lot, Konan you've become a beautiful woman haven't you." Chuckled Jiraiya as Konan blushed Nagato smiling faintly at her as Yahiko let out a happy laugh.

"Easy there Sensei she's spoken for." Called Yahiko jabbing a thumb at his chest as Konan blushed in turn causing Jiraiya to quirk and eyebrow up.

"Oh did you finally take my teachings to heart?"

"Ya but she doesn't always approve except when we're reading one of you books ." smirked Yahiko as he had to duck a shuriken made of paper that flew past his head.

"So what now?" Nagato speaking up for the first time as the happy atmosphere seemed to dwindle. Idly the three orphans looked at one another sadly as they started to understand the full ramifications of what had happened here.

"I don't know, Hanzo took out everyone else…it's just the three of us again." Muttered Konan as Jiraiya stepped forwards clasping a hand onto the two boy's shoulders.

"No it's the four of us, you're coming with me, when you're strong enough we'll come back for Hanzo but for now you need a place to be safe." Spoke the sage as the three looked up at him before nodding slightly.

"So where are we going?" asked Nagato as Jiraiya smiled down at him.

"To Kiri Nagato, I have someone there I'm sure you love to meet." Replied the sage. So as the rain continued to fall upon the rocky hillside four figures rushed back towards the land of water, happy to be reunited with one another after so long and with the promise that they would someday return.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days later found the four arriving back in Kiri where they were greeted by the newly announce Mizukage. Mei stood smirking over at the sage the blue kage hat sitting happily on her head as Naruto stood beside her flashing a peace sign at the returning sage. Soon the groups were introduced and Mei's home soon opened its doors to them as well.

For the orphans Naruto struck them as a mini Yahiko causing them to wonder if Jiraiya had a hobby of picking up stray children, causing Mei to burst out laughing at the question. After a time the three integrated well enough into the village.

A particular incident had arrived when Naruto and Nagato had realized they were something like second cousins causing the redhead to take a special liking to the boy helping Jiraiya in his training.

As the members of Kiri were settling back into position back in Konoha with another Uzumaki's things were less light hearted.

Kushina sat across from Minato who sat behind the hokage desk reading over a report letting out a heavy sigh laying the scroll down his eyes shifting around to Kushina with a heavy look in his eyes.

"It looks like Jiraiya was in Kiri, though we haven't gotten any word about him since. Seems he helped the rebels defeat the previous Mizukage and stop the bloodline purges." Spoke Minato as Kushina nodded slowly.

"Was there any?" she started before Minato gave her a small nod.

"No definite spotting of Naruto, he was apparently with a child…if reports were correct he had blond hair, but nothing else is known." Replied Minato as Kushina felt her heart swell. Over the past weeks she had been fighting to believe that her Sochi was alive somewhere and just this bare reality was enough to cause her to cry happily as Minato moved over to hold her.

"He…he's alive…our Sochi's alive." Whispered Kushina as Minato held her tightly nodding.

"Hai Kushina, I think he is, don't worry we'll find him someday." Replied Minato holding his wife still her tears finally dried.

"Is there anything else?" she asked hoping for some news as Minato shook his head.

"I'm afraid that's all, we send messengers to Kiri but they claim he left after receiving his pay, some said he was headed to Ame, but that hasn't been confirmed. For now all we can do is keep searching." Finished Minato as Kushina nodded moving to the office door to head home and share the news with her daughters.

The passing weeks after the incident had changed the sisters greatly, thought they were still arrogant at times more often than not they found themselves stepping back to consider their actions. As Kakashi had remarked "they were starting to see underneath the underneath." Though they were still sad about being back in the academy, and at losing the clan status it was not enough for them to forget the reason why they were there. If anything the events seemed to have given the pair the kick in the pants they needed to start becoming the princesses that they had always seen themselves as…a parting gift from their niisan.

Kushina for her part was managing, focusing her time training her daughters and searching for any word of her Sochi. In her spare time she simply sat in the boy's room reading through the scrolls and letters he had exchanged with Jiraiya. He may still be a traitor, but there was little doubt that the sage had known the true Naruto better than she had, and through the letters she felt she was learning to know the boy if only a little.

Minato in the meantime had not spent a day not sending teams to find Naruto, applying for aid from their allies while also keeping the council as well as his sensei from putting a kill order out on Jiraiya. The sage was his best chance at finding his sochi, and he would be damned it he let them destroy that chance, so as it stood Jiraiya was marked as an S class missing nin with a capture or track order on him. Along with his own time reading Jiraiya's letters to his son, Minato also dove into the sage's file looking through for any sign of his actions, or a lead to where he might go, who might shelter him. He may not have known if the sage was a traitor or not, but he would no longer let assumptions ruin his life…not the way they had before.

As Kushina was walking back towards home she spotted a familiar face, her own falling into a small frown at the sight of her husband's sensei. Tsunade had been so obsessed with her own betrayal that she had not been there when the family had needed her most, causing a divide between her and Kushina. After all the effort the redhead had put forth to help the woman when it came time to reciprocate she had not been there. Oh she had arrived a week later offering her apologies and looking to help, but the message was already clear to the Uzumaki. For Tsunade her issues came first, and always would. Idly Kushina wondered just how much of that attitude had rubbed off on her as she passed the sage without comment continuing towards home leaving Tsunade to look back at the retreating form of Kushina letting out a small sigh before turning back to head towards the hospital.

The past few weeks had been hard for the sage, harder than she would have thought possible.

_Not that I don't deserve it…baka you wallow in your own self-pity and then aren't there for others when they need you, what do you expect. _Thought the blonde as she moved off to her work. Whatever else might have happened it had not shaken her belief in the toad's betrayal…everything else was second to someday getting her revenge on him and that blasted snake.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in Kiri Naruto was happily sprinting through the streets laughing happily to himself his almost white blond hair falling out behind him as beside him Suigetsu grinned widely as the raced past a few shinobi who gave them a puzzled look before jumping out of the way as a redheaded woman rushed by her black eyes narrowed as she rushed after the pair.

"YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER BRATS!" cried Ameyuri as she tore down the road after the pair who grinned back at her.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE US ALIVE!" called Naruto as beside him Suigetsu chuckled.

"Don't think she was planning to." Smirked the white haired boy as both continued to rush forwards into the residential area passing by a few homes before skidding to a halt and leaping into Mei's compound just as Ameyuri rounded the corner tearing down the street past their hiding spot.

"Ha…ha lost her." smirked Naruto as Suigetsu nodded.

"Ya who thought just touching her swords would make her that mad?" breathed the other boy as they pushed themselves up headed into the house spotting Nagato giving them a tired look.

"Hey uncle." Called Naruto as Nagao returned his call with a small wave.

"Man your uncles weird." Muttered Suigetsu as Naruto slammed his left arm into the boys side.

"Hey no he's not, he's an amazing Uzumaki!" retorted Naruto as the two fell into a scuffle rolling out the front door and back into the yard as Jiraiya moved in to take a seat beside Nagato smiling over at Naruto.

"He's a lot like Yahiko." Smiled Nagato as Jiraiya nodded.

"Hai, but he has your heart as well, I think it's an Uzumaki thing." Replied the sage as Nagato gave him a small smirk.

"Speaking of heart how long are you going to make the Mizukage wait?" asked the redhead as Jiraiya gave him a slightly guarded look.

"What do you mean?" asked the sage trying to act aloof. Nagato, however just let out a sigh.

"Come on sensei, I'm not stupid who do you think got Yahiko to finally ask Konan out, I swear he picked up his commitment issues from you." Smiled the redhead as Jiraiya gave a small sigh nervously scratching his head.

"It's not that simply you know, I'm a criminal and come on she can do better than this old bag of bones." Replied Jiraiya with a smirk as he leaned back looking up at the ceiling.

"I swear people can be so blind sometimes, look sensei she likes you, I dare say she loves you, and let's face it you haven't even been peeving around since you meet her face it your In deep." Pointed out Nagato as Jiraiya paused for a moment thinking about the man's words. He was right at first it had just been around Naruto, but even on his mission and after he'd found he wasn't peeping like before, and he was spending a lot more time with Mei recently heck the two had been acting more like parents to Naruto than simple housemates.

"Is it that obvious?" asked Jiraiya as Nagato gave him a small smile.

"Well I don't think Yahiko and Naruto know but other than them ya, it's obvious." Replied Nagato as Jiraiya rubbed at his head.

"I don't even have a last name to give her. I'm a hopeless pervert who write adult stories what kind of man would I make." Asked Jiraiya as Nagato gave a sigh.

"If it's a name you want take mine you've done enough for two Uzumaki's I think your safe as part of the family, and as for the books from what I've gotten from Yahiko and Konan it seems couples seem to enjoy them." Finished Nagato as he stood up moving over to pull the struggling boys apart.

"Just go and talk to her already." Called Nagato as he stepped out into the yard leaving Jiraiya behind with his thoughts.

That night when Mei returned to her compound exhausted over a long day of work it was to find the house empty. Idly walking through the halls the redheaded woman spotted a small light coming from the dining room moving over to open the door and halting at what she saw inside.

There was Jiraiya sitting there on one side of a large table littered with a few fine dishes his face smiling as he saw her appear in the doorway.

"What's all this?" asked Mei looking around the room as the sage stood up walking over to her with a small smile crossing his face.

"Well I figured it was about time for that pleasure now that we've put the conflict behind us." replied the Man as Mei's eyes widened slightly before a small smile crossed her lips.

"Oh and what do you have in mind?" asked Mei sensually as Jiraiya smiled at her.

"Something like a nice dinner, before seeing just what I have to do to hold onto you and make this place a real home for us." replied Jiraiya as Mei's eyes narrowed above a smile.

"Oh and how would you manage that." Asked Mei as Jiraiya gave a small shrug.

"Well I heard about this thing they call dating followed by marriage, figured it was worth a shot." Replied the toad as Mei leapt into his larger frame crashing her lips upon his own as she threw her arms up over his head forcing her body against his, as Jiraiya's arms encircled her drawing her close to him. After a moment the two broke apart breathless.

"So is that a yes?" asked Jiraiya as the woman gave him a predatory smile.

"Oh you bet it is, now shut up and kiss me or I'll kill you." Replied the woman as Jiraiya smirked leaning back down to capture the woman's lips in his own.

As weeks turned to months the village of Kiri found itself being slowly rebuilt. Towers rising up once again, as the people and life returned to it in full. One such place being in a small chapel where a white haired man held a beautiful redhead close to him her white dress cascading down over the floor as those present roared their approval. Naruto rushing up to be scooped up by the pair smiling happily between the new Jiraiya and Mei Terumi Uzumaki. After a small celebration the pair had left on a brief honey moon to the land of the moon Naruto waving the two off as Yahiko, Konan and Nagato dressed as the best men and bridesmaids respectively waved watch their sensei and Kage depart smiling happily after the two.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Following the marriage of Jiraiya and Mei Terumi Kiri had entered into a time of great recovery, its once devastated village and people returning to their former glory as the village once more became the dominant power of the island nations. It had taken time but after four years no one would remember Kiri as the land devastated by civil war with the pinnacle of strength it now represented. Within this village in a familiar compound a pale blond haired boy was stretching before moving towards his bedroom door idly pulling on a black pair of pants and a matching shirt and jacket that carried a bright orange swirl of orange colored coral that decorated the back of his vest.

With a groan Naruto reached up to fasten his grey chunnin vest in place checking the shoulder s with his covered right arm nervously fidgeting with the clamps before giving up as he moved over to pull on a pair of sandals.

As he bent down to reach for the pair he suddenly felt a shiver run down his back as his turned his head to the sound of his door opening.

"You're late Oniichan." Called a young voice in a disapproving tone as Naruto let out a meek little chuckle smiling over at the white haired girl in the doorway, her dark green eyes sitting above a small frown. She was dressed in a simply blue kimono her arms crossed as she looked across the room with Naruto giving a slightly worried look.

"Shinore Imoto I'm just about ready, if you could." He started before the little girl took in a breath causing Naruto to start to sweat nervously.

"Wait no, no I'll come please called Naruto as the little girl seemed to consider his words before letting out her breath slowly before nodding.

"Ok but you better not be late." Replied the girl as Naruto let out a heavy breath sinking to his knees.

"That was close; I have to get Kaasan to stop asking Shinore to wake me up, she set the bed on fire last time." Shivered Naruto slightly as he finished getting dressed and moving downstairs to see little Shinore sitting happily beside her Tousan giggling innocently as the larger man ruffled her hair happily.

"I swear she's two people." Muttered Naruto taking a seat across from Jiraiya who smiled over at him.

"Aw did Shinore pick on her Oniichan again." Chuckled Jiraiya as Naruto shot him an annoyed look.

"Oh ya laugh it up, ever since I forgot one time to take her to the movies she's been making sure I'm on time for everything." Replied Naruto as the little white haired girl let out a giggle.

"Well if Oniichan wasn't late then I wouldn't have to." Replied the girl smiling innocently before Naruto's annoyance broke and he smiled over at his sister.

"Hai, Hai Imoto you win." Smirked the blond as he pulled a glass over taking swig and looking around the room idly.

"Where's Yahiko and Konan?" asked the boy as Jiraiya turned to his Sochi.

"Hum oh they wanted to take little Yoake to see his friends. So excited for the big mission?" asked Jiraiya getting a smile from Naruto as he flashed a piece sign with his black gloved hand.

"You know it, my team can handle it no problem." Smiled Naruto as little Shinore flashed a thumbs up as well.

"Good, now make sure to say goodbye to you Kaasan before you go, otherwise you'll never hear the end of it." Waved Jiraiya as Naruto pushed himself giving his imoto a brief hug before waving to his adopted Tousan.

"Hai I will, see you later!" called Naruto as he moved out of the compound and out across the village.

Soon enough Naruto dropped before the rebuild Kage tower ideally fiddling with his grey vest clasp as a voice rang out behind him.

"Yo, bought time you showed up, I swear you're almost you name sake at this point turtle!" called a white haired you who stepped up dressed in a blackened suit his own vest carrying several cylinders of what appeared to be water.

"Ya, ya whatever Suigetsu, where's Chojuro?" called Naruto as he stepped up to the other boy who offered a shrug in reply.

"He's already inside, hey any idea what the mission is?" asked the white haired boy as the two headed into the Kage building Naruto shaking his head in reply as they started up the stairs.

"None but it's a big one if they're getting the band back together." He replied drawing a smile from the white haired boy.

"Oh ya, this is gonna be good, it's been to long since we had some proper action, I need to show my stuff." Smirked the boy as Naruto gave a small chuckle.

"Oh you like showing how fast Magetsu can kick your butt." Smiled the blond as the white haired boy smirked right back at him.

"Ha better than you against Nagato, what was the last one you getting rolled up in a boulder?" replied the other as the two's conversation devolved into their usual bickering. They two along with an unassuming blue haired boy named Chojuro had been a team after graduation under the leadership of Nagato. They had each been training since before the rebellion so it came as no major shock that within the first year of their service they all found themselves promoted to chunnin. Naruto in particular was already gaining a name for himself after he and his partner had found a middle ground to work from.

Soon the pair found them being led into the Mizu kage's office Mei giving the two a small smile as they moved to stand beside Chojuro, his spectacled face turning to offer the pair a nervous little grin.

"Well I see you two finally decided to join us. What's the matter Sochi did Shinore have to get you out of bed again?" asked Mei as Naruto gave her a heavy look as beside him both Chojuro and Suigetsu chuckled at his expense.

"Ya, ya hey she inherited both of you kekkei genkai be glad she didn't burn the whole house down." replied Naruto as Mei smiled lightly pulling out a scroll.

"Well then let's send you somewhere safe from you big bad Imoto." Replied Mei before becoming more serious as she looked across at the three.

"This is a mission of the upmost importance. We've managed to track down the location of one of the two missing blades." Started the redhead the three chunnin stiffening at the news. The seven swords of Kiri were a matter of great pride to the village, and the fact that two were missing was a black stain even now during this new time of prosperity. The first missing belonging to the S-ranked criminal Kisame the shark of Kiri, someone that even the three of them knew was way outside of their abilities to deal with. Which meant?

"Zabuza Momochi." Whispered Naruto as Mei nodded.

"Hai he is currently operating out of wave, your mission is to approach him and attempt to retrieve him, if that proves impossible then your mission is to retrieve his blade. The seven have not been complete for too long, this is a chance we may not get again if he goes to ground which is why I'm sending the three of you." Finished Mei as the teens snapped into a salute.

"Hai Mizukage-sama we won't fail you." Called the three as a small smile crossed the woman's lips.

"I wouldn't expect anything less. You depart in one hour, and Naruto." added Mei as the three turned to leave motioning him over to her. As Naruto stepped up Mei stood before reaching over to fasten his vests shoulder pad giving him a small smile.

"Always the mess, be careful out there." She smiled as Naruto gave her a quick hug.

"Hai don't worry I've got boku Isobu to look after me." smirked the blond as from inside his mind a voice called out.

"**I never should have told you that was my nickname…I swear if Kyuubi finds out I'll never hear the end of it." **Muttered the massive turtle as Naruto smirked.

The pair had slowly gotten to know one another over the years, as Naruto moved further into his training. After learning of the truth of Yagura's actions Jiraiya and Mei had decided to allow Naruto to receive training from the tailed beast, with Jiraiya applying additions to the seal to keep any kind of influence from every taking hold of Naruto how it had the previous holder. It was thanks the turtle in fact that Naruto now had his new right arm. That and the training of the tailed beast's abilities had allowed Naruto to become a powerhouse in his own right though he still lacked experience.

As he finished his hug Mei gave him a quick kiss on the brow before Naruto moved outside the office to find Suigetsu mimicking a kissing motion before racing off before Naruto could get ahold of him.

Meanwhile across the continent in the land of fire five people were moving slowly out of the gates of Konoha. The first being an elderly man his bearded face momentarily covered as he took a swig from his massive jug of booze. Beside him stood a silver haired Jonin his one visible eye idly reading over a small dusty cover of an orange book glancing over every now and then to the three genin that followed behind him.

The first being a dark haired boy who was dressed in a high colored blue shirt emblazoned with a red and white fan on the back. His eyes were idly looking around the outside of the village as a cocky little smirk played across his lips. On the other side of him were two girls who had changed much over the past four years.

Narumi and Mito had grown into young women their figures' much like their mothers with more of a well-toned look to them. They still sported the same blackened training suits though their jacket colors had change the blonde Narumi now sporting one of deep red as her fellow Mito had chosen to stay with a yellow one. Idly both looked back towards the village spying the figures of their Kaasan waving happily beside a small redheaded boy who excitedly waved both hands towards the girls as they waved back before turning to march out of the village.

Four years…it had been four years since they had made that promise to help return the brother they had driven away back home. They still didn't know what they could do to make up for their actions, they didn't even know if it was possible, but at least they were moving forwards. Idly Narumi gave Mito a small shove pointing out down the path.

"Well we're finally there sis...don't worry we'll find him." spoke the blonde as her redheaded sister nodded.

"Hai, and then well bring him home." Smiled the redhead as they turned to back down the path leading to wave their Kaasan watching them go before she bent down to pick up the small four year old boy that smiled after his Oneesan's.

"Come on Menma-kun, let's go and see baachan for your check up, after all we can't have you getting sick while your Oneesan's are on the first big mission." Smiled Kushina as the little boy nodded up at her smiling.

"Hai Kaasan." Smiled the boy drawing a small flicker of memory into Kushina's mind of another boy. Naruto she thought looking down the street her daughters were now walking on.

What she could not know was that the prodigal son was so much closer than she knew.

**And that is the third chapter for my new story….ya. This is not a dark story, but it will have some conflict that won't end with everyone smiling. In the words of Kailey from Firefly "Sometimes a thing gets broke ain't no fixing it." With that said I refuse to write an evil Naruto bent on revenge, sorry I just can't do that, so he'll still be the hero of this story, and I hope you can appreciate that. Besides an eight year old contemplating revenge seems stupid to me.**

**Ok I think that covers everything, I hope you enjoyed this.**

**Songbird out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. **

Welcome back, I'd like to thank all of you for reading my first chapter…probably felt like an endurance test at some points, so here's a second lol. Well I had a few reviews so I'll try and cover a few points brought up.

Ok review points

1. No Senju nor Rinnigan abilities were used in replacing Naruto's arm that will be show this time.

2. After much deliberation there will be a pairing for this story, but it won't be obvious until at least next chapter, though a few more females will make their appearance.

3. Naruto will not want revenge on the Namikaze's, he has a family now and is happy there why bring trouble they don't need. With that said, don't expect him not to be a bit angry with them.

4. No sisters aren't evil, but they aren't exactly noble yet either, just wait and see.

5. Yes Jiraiya learned the Rasengan, in canon Minato showed Kakashi and him how to do it so it wasn't impossibly secret, as we can assume he showed all three of his students the move at some point. With that Jiraiya was close to the family, like an uncle so it isn't hard to see him just asking to learn it, and picking it up.

6. The length….well I really have no excuse there, it just kind of happened….again :P

7. No beta so sorry for minor errors

8. Ok final point, no….no I'm not having Naruto get involved with his sisters romantically, that's not happening so don't ask, save us both some time and don't suggest it, just don't.

Right enough of my talking onto the story enjoy.

**Chapter 4 **

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**DEMON/SUMMON/Scroll"**

"Jutsu"

**- A Turtle in the Mist 1-**

As the sun forced its way through the heavy mist coming off the lake three shadows could be seen skipping through the trees, small flutters in the leaves being the only sign of their advance. Soon the three shadows came to the edge of the forest where the massive expanse of the ocean stretched out before them. None of the figures even slowed; as they leapt as one rushing forwards onto the water sending small ripples behind them as they skipped like stones across its mirrored surface. The three glided effortlessly forward into the heart of the mist sending small clouds out behind them as they cut out towards the land beyond.

"So what do we know about this Zabuza guy anyway?" called Naruto as he turned his blue eyes around his pale blond hair waving out around his face as Suigetsu gave him a betrayed look.

"WHAT! He's the wielder of Kubikiribōchō one of the seven great swords, he's the demon of the mist, do you listen at all in the academy?" called the white haired boy as he skipped over closer to Naruto trying to give him a punch, which Naruto gently kicked away from, skidding over behind Chojuro who looked between the two with a nervous expression pulling lightly at the tall sweater like collar around his neck.

"Ya, ya I mean besides that?" called Naruto getting a small sigh from Chojuro who skated over to keep the two from getting at one another.

"Mizukage-sama said he was a master of the silent killing style, but besides that it's been years since he was among our ranks, it's safe to say he's added a few new abilities to his arsenal." Spoke the blue haired boy as Naruto flashed him a grin Suigetsu giving an exasperated look before shrugging it off.

"Thank you captain text book, I swear if you weren't better with a sword I'd say you missed your calling as a librarian." Smirked the white haired boy as even Naruto chuckled Chojuro dropping his head at their words.

"It's ok buddy, maybe you'll get to have Kubikiribōchō, we both know Suigetsu's a long way from becoming a swordsman." Grinned Naruto as Suigetsu looked horrified reaching up instinctively to grab hold of the katana strapped to his back.

"Oh hell no! That blade's mine!" called the white haired boy before shooting off ahead sending small streams of water up behind him leaving his two fellows behind. Slowly Chojuro and Naruto looked at one another before both breaking into wide grins. Ever since they were genin getting their teammate riled up had become one of their favorite past times. The white haired man was just too easy to play with sometimes.

"Well come on let's get going before he gets himself killed." Chuckled Naruto blasting off ahead his bright orange swirl and grey vest disappearing behind its own wave of water as his blue haired companion shot after him to try and keep up.

Soon enough the three found themselves skipping onto the shoreline and into the woods. As they raced forwards the mist from the water followed covering their entrance into the grove. Soon the three skipped to a halt Chojuro waved the other two over the three dropping down in a huddle as the map was laid out before them.

"So looks like we have about a day before we get to wave." Muttered Naruto leaning back, idly scratching the back of his head as he looked around at his team.

"Hai, but it looks like the village where Zabuza was sighted is a little closer inland, here!" indicated Chojuro as Suigetsu gave a serrated grin.

"Good less time to waste, hey when we find him I call dib's!" smiled the boy before Naruto brought his fist down on his head splattering water out onto the dew covered grass.

"Baka it's a retrieval mission first, then a kill, honestly you'd think Mangetsu-san would have gotten you past that big head of yours by now." muttered Naruto as a reformed Suigetsu landed a blow of his own onto jinchuuriki's head.

"And you think Nagato-sensei would have gotten you to stop being an orange loving loudmouth! And stop hitting me!" replied the white haired boy as Chojuro sighted.

"Don't mock orange it's invincible dattebayo!" called Naruto thrusting his bandaged hand towards Suigetsu as the other gave him an agitated glare.

"If you two keep fighting we won't be able to make it to wave." Muttered Chojuro rolling up the map as his white haired teammate shrugged.

"Ya whatever, sides if I want to get back at him I can always just tell everyone about his pen pal." Smirked the white haired boy as Naruto stiffened slightly before turning to face the grinning teen.

"You wouldn't?" asked Naruto as the pair let out a small chuckle.

"I'll leave it; for now." smirked the white haired boy waving off his teammate murderous stairs as his blue eyes flashed momentarily red, the white going pitch black. In response as his white haired teammate raised his hand in mock surrender waving them gently as he spoke.

"Easy there turtle boy, I'm joking." Smirked the white haired boy as Naruto gave him one more glare before his eyes and mouth turned up into a smile.

"Ok then, no problem." Chuckled the boy as his teammate sweat dropped.

_Honestly you're sure you're not The Mizu kage's biological son? _Thought the boy before shrugging it off, as the group stood preparing to move out. Just as the three were prepared to leave Naruto suddenly slapped himself on the head drawing out a scroll from his pouch.

"Baka I almost forgot, Kaasan sent us these." Called Naruto unsealing three porcelain hunter's masks.

"No promotion, but hey might as well look the part when we're hunting down a shinobi of Kiri." Finished the teen as he tossed two white masks over to the pair each decorated with a simple red and blue lines, or in his own case orange.

"Hey how do I look?" asked Suigetsu putting on his own mask looking around at the pair who let out snorts.

"Pretty stupid considering its upside down." remarked Naruto before he Suigetsu tore the mask off spitting out a few curses as the other two let out barks of laughter settling their own masks into position before the three shot off into the woods.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the three teens shot off into the forest across the sea in the village of Kiri Mei was idly sitting at her dining table smiling over as her daughter climbed up her husband's hair giggling excitedly as he waved it from side to side causing the grinning girl to sway with it while waving over at her mother.

"Kaasan, hey Kaasan look!" called Shinore waving one hand happily as he reached the top of Jiraiya's head striking a triumphant look.

"Hai Shinore-chan, now come on, I think Tousan's done being your playground." Called Mei pushing herself up and moving over to pull her daughter lightly off of Jiraiya's head giving him a small smile she shook her own head a kind look of disapproval on her face.

"Honestly, you just have no spine to tell her no do you." Sighed Mei as Jiraiya smiled standing up and wrapping his arms lightly around Mei pulling her lips gently into his.

"What can I say she's her Kaasan's daughter." Smiled the sage as their lips parted. A small shifting caused the pair to notice little Shinore covering her eyes making a small noise of disgust at her parent's actions.

"Yuck Kaasan Tousan not while I'm here." called the little white haired girl as both parents smiled happily down at her.

"Okay Shinore-chan, for now." winked Jiraiya as Mei gave him a sultry smile moving over to sit her daughter back down. Soon Yahiko entered shuffling his feet idly as he searched for the coffee pot giving a small wave as he passed the table.

"Hey Tousan why does uncle Yahiko always look like a zombie in the morning?" asked Shinore idly causing both Mei and Jiraiya to laugh lightly as Konan walked in smiling fondly over at her husband holding a little blue haired boy in her arms.

"Well Shinore-chan he and Yoake-kun are just like that." Smiled the woman gently placing her son down beside her, the little boy yawning lightly pushing a small bang of dark blue hair aside giving the white haired girl a small smile. As Yahiko moved back to take a seat on the other side of his son Konan started pulling back his hair into a small pony tail in the back allowing a trail of paper to tie it into place.

"Hey that reminds me how's the paper going Yoake-kun?" called Mei looking down at the boy who blushed slightly as beside Mei her daughter leaned forwards looking excited. Getting a small nod from his Kaasan the boy pulled out a small piece of paper his brow furrowing for a moment before the paper crumbled in on itself revealing a small paper flower there that he smiled down at. Giving a quick glance he handed the paper over to Konan who took it smiling as she set it into her hair.

"Well looks like he's a natural, better keep an eye one him Yahiko." Smiled Jiraiya as the orange haired man gave a small wave.

"Hai, hai Shinore-chan look after him will you?" called the man even as Konan gave him a small shove, while across the table Shinore flashed him a thumbs up.

"Honestly, you always made Nagato and I do everything for you, set a better example for him." muttered Konan as Jiraiya smirked across at the happy couple.

"So Naruto and his team should be in Wave by now, when do you think they'll be back?" asked Konan as the children began eating Mei giving a small shrug.

"Depends, could be as long as a month, something tells me Zabuza won't be easy to find if he doesn't want to be, still with those three it shouldn't be an issue right Nagato?" smiled Mei as the final member of the household entered smiling slightly as the children gave him wave's their faces stuffed with food. As he returned the wave he slipped into the seat beside Konan looking over at Mei.

"Oh of that I have no doubt, those three are capable of looking after each other, and I'd say they'll be better than us in a few years' time." Replied the Redhead accepting a cup from Jiraiya who gave him a grin.

"Well what can you expect from your students, heck between you, Mangetsu and me I'll be surprised if they don't make Jonin before too much longer." Chuckled the sage as Mei gave him a small smirk.

"Maybe though I think they need a little growing up first, besides do you want to hand Naruto-kun a team?" smiled the redhead as Jiraiya and Nagato seemed to consider it for a moment before shivering.

"Oh kami he'd make them all dress in those old orange jumpsuits of his, and preach the word of Ramen." Shuddered Jiraiya as Nagato quirked an eyebrow up.

"I understand the jumpsuits, but are you besmirching the good name of Ramen sensei?" asked Nagato as the adults all sweet dropped.

"Honestly, it's not a clan rule to love that stuff religiously is it?" asked Jiraiya as Yahiko chuckled.

"If it was I think Konan would have refused the offer to join, nah just don't badmouth the holy food." Smirked Yahiko as Nagato gave him a small nod.

"It makes me so happy to know the head of the Uzumaki clan is so well adjusted." Sighed Mei as she pushed herself up.

"Well I'm off to the office, Jiraiya don't forget you have to head up the sealing school today, and Shinore-chan don't cause trouble for Konan." Called Mei as the pair nodded giving her a brief hug before she departed. With a sigh Yahiko looked up at the clock before pushing himself up.

"Well I'm off too, can't keep Mangetsu waiting, see everyone later, and Yoake look after your Kaasan." Called the orange haired man giving his son a small pat on the head before kissing Konan goodbye. As he moved out of the room he idly took hold of the handle of a massive blade shaped like a rolled up scroll heaving it onto his shoulder as he headed out.

Soon Nagato bowed his way out as well, headed to train with a few of the hunter shinobi Jiraiya following after as they chatted lightly leaving just Konan with the two children. As the two jumped up little Yoake trotting along behind Shinore who lead him forwards into the yard while Konan smiled after them. It may not be the land of Ame, but the orphans had found a family all the same. And someday, they would give Ame the same gift, but for now this was enough.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile a full day later in on a small outcropping of land that stretched out between the land of wave and fire, a group of five trotted forwards even as the mist began to swirl and twist forwards over a small clearing at the head of the path they walked . As the group passed out of the more wooded area of the path into the wide clearing the morning mist gently moved across the small lake that decorated the clearing. At the head of the group a silver haired man with one eye showing slowly looked up from his book, eyes narrowing as they spotted the mist. With a lazy flick the book disappeared into his pouch as he looked around the clearing, before turning to find his students busy arguing…again.

"Shut it Sasuke, just because Itachi is amazing doesn't mean you are to!" called Narumi as beside her Mito gave a heavy sigh her head dropping while red hair fell in carpets around her.

"And you're not amazing just because your Tousan's the Hokage." Replied a black haired Sasuke causing Narumi to point at him her blond hair flaring up slightly.

"Ya because I'm amazing that's why I'm amazing!" fired back the girl before Mito groaned looking over at the pair. It had been like this since team placements, those two butting heads over every little thing, always trying to one up each other. It didn't help either that both were at the top of the class, so one couldn't even be definitively called superior. Couple that with the arrogance both had in spades and you had a constant source of headaches for everyone.

_Come on Narumi will you just stop it already, this is why Tousan and Kaasan said we couldn't be named heirs again till we made chunnin…at this rate Menma is going to get the post before you. _Thought Mito sighing slightly as her thoughts turned from her ototo to another blond boy in their family. _Or Oniichan…_thought the girl with another sigh. Over the past four years she and Narumi had been trying to figure out where they stood with Naruto, and his disappearance, but had come up blank. It wasn't like they couldn't admit they were wrong, that had been pretty obvious by the end of it, it was just that with that what did they have in relation to Naruto?

They'd been so busy with training, or with friends they'd really never gotten to know the boy. Now that he was gone neither really felt a great loss except in the sadness that clung to their parents. That was why they were going to find him. If he came back their parents wouldn't be sad anymore and everything would go back to how it was before…well they'd be nicer to their Oniichan sure, but that wasn't the focus. What Mito failed to realize, was that her cleaver plan was based on her assumption she knew what was going on. While Narumi may have been obviously arrogant, Mito was no slouch herself, believing that she had all of the answers, but in fact holding very few.

"Narumi, Sasuke will you shut it, we're in enemy territory, and I'll be surprised if they can't hear us in Iwa with you two going at it." Called the redheaded girl as Narumi stopped mid-sentence blushing slightly as Sasuke let out a small huff before falling silent as well.

"Now come on team we need to work together, remember." Started Kakashi eye smiling back at the three genin before his eyes opened his voice crying out in warning. "DOWN!"

Without any hesitation Narumi leapt forwards taking the old man Tazuna to the ground with her as Mito and Sasuke hit the dirt just as a massive something whisked over their heads burying into a tree at the edge of the clearing with a mighty thwack! Blinking up Narumi saw it was a massive blade, like some kind of oversized butcher's knife. Before she, or any of her team, could notice more a sudden shiver of movement drew their attention as a figure dropped onto the blade looking back at the three. He stood at least six feet tall his body only draped in a pair of grey camouflaged pants, while his neck and mouth were firmly wrapped in bandages his scared headband hanging sideways over a small mess of black spiky hair as he turned his eyes around toward the group.

"Well, seems you aren't completely worthless… still if you value your lives hand over the bridge builder." Called the figure turning slightly, on the handled of his own blade, to look down at the five. As he did the three genin rose, with Kakashi moving before them reaching up to grab hold of the headband he used as an eye patch.

"Zabuza the demon of Kiri, what brings you here?" called Kakashi as he pulled the headband clear showing a bright red eye underneath.

"Well since we're being formal Kakashi of the Sharingan, I'm here to kill that fat old man behind you!" called Zabuza smirking through his bandages at the group.

"Over my dead body!" called Narumi as Zabuza chuckled dropping down from the tree his blade lightly held in one hand.

"Oh that can be arranged little genin, oh so easily." Smirked the swordsman as all three of the genin felt a small shiver pulse through their bodies. Training to fight something like this was much different than actually encountering it in the field. And whatever they might have wanted to think, the truth was that at the moment all three were near paralyzed with fear.

"Don't worry," whispered Kakashi as the three turned to see him giving them a small eye smile, "I won't let any of my comrades die." Spoke the grey haired man before he turned to face Zabuza who effortlessly flipped his blade onto his back before flying through a set of hand signs.

"Have it your was shinobi of the leaf. Kirigakure no Jutsu!" called the swordsman as mist suddenly exploded out from the woods and lake flying forwards to cover the area. As one the three genin fell around Tazuna each turning out scanning for any movement or possible source of attack.

"I can't see a thing!" called Mito as Narumi nodded over at her sister shivering slightly as she stared out into the mist.

"Heart, Liver, Lungs.." called a dark voice laughing eerily in the mist before a sudden clang went up cutting it off as the voice suddenly changed from threatening to one of surprise.

"WHAT!" called Zabuza. The four Konoha members looked into the mist momentarily taken aback before a series of sparks, followed by the sound of metal hitting metal and rapid footsteps. A moment later with a blast of wind Kakashi cleared the mist enough to see Zabuza standing back toward the tree he had been before, his blade out, sporting a few cuts as across from his three masked figures all sporting grey vests and white porcelain masks looked on.

"Zabuza, we are here for you, the new Mizukage wishes to speak with you." Called a rather soft-spoken kind of voice as the swordsman turned to the figure with small tufts of blue hair showing, clutching a straightened ninjaku in his hands.

"Right like I'm just going to go with you." Replied Zabuza as the middle figure stepped slightly forwards a kunai held in one hand his orange marked mask drawing Zabuza's attention towards him.

"Your options are to return to Kiri as a shinobi or as a corpse, the new Mizu kage offers you a chance to return as one of the seven." Called a stronger voice causing Zabuza to chuckle lightly.

"Maybe if you offered me that bitch of a kage's seat I might be willing to return." Smirked he man as two of the masked figured shivered slightly shaking their heads.

"What? Are Kiri's forces so pathetic they send children after me who get scared at the first sign of danger?" called Zabuza as the remaining teen his mask splashed with blue sighed.

"No, it's just you went and pissed him off for talking about his Kaasan like that." Muttered the white haired one idly tapping his katana on his shoulder while jerking a thumb over at the center shinobi who had gone suddenly ridged.

"Ha so she has a kid, maybe if I send you back without a limb she'll leave me be." Smirked the swordsman as Naruto shivered slightly.

Before Zabuza could say another word Naruto blasted forwards his Kunai swinging down towards toward the swordsman who threw his blade up just in time to send the blow skating down the blade sending sparks flying. As the first blow was deflected Naruto followed his ducking down and spinning his leg shooting out towards Zabuza's own. Just in time the Swords man leapt avoiding the strike only to have to spin his blade around once more to catch two more strikes from the other masked teens who rushed him. The force of the combined blows throwing him back to earth where the orange masked boy waited flinging a flurry of kunai forwards forcing the swordsman to twist his blade into an improvised shield as the explosive tags trailing the kunai erupted forcing the blade back into his shoulder and sending him skipping backing onto the lake his eyes now bulging in barely contained fury.

"You punks!" yelled Zabuza as with a few hand signs seven shifting blobs of water shivered up from the lake forming into perfect copies of the swordsman.

"Great Mizu clones." Grunted Suigetsu as he looked over at his teammates.

"Well, no use waiting, let's get this over with." Called Naruto as he leapt forwards onto the lakes surface speeding off towards the swordsman that likewise charged forwards. As the two forces crashing into one another from the shore the three Konoha genin watched unbelieving as three teens who looked no older than them danced across the water striking clones and moving in and out around Zabuza as blasts of water erupted in the lake all around them.

"Who are these guys?" asked Narumi voicing her fellows thoughts as they spied the orange masked teen grab a clones own blade to cut in in two before sinking below the waves as the real Zabuza swept his blade through the space he had occupied a moment before.

"Hunter shinobi." Spoke Kakashi as his team looked over at him. "Trained special shinobi of Kiri specializing in retrieval and disposal of targets." Muttered the man as he watched the battle his mind processing what he had heard.

_So Kiri does have a new Kage, things were locked down pretty tight these past four years, I suppose Konoha got use to Jiraiya's spy network, still, seems that their forces are more skilled than we'd heard…to think three teens were already at that level. _Thought the grey haired man giving his own genin a small glance before turning back to the fight.

"Wait aren't they like Anbu? They don't look older than us!" called Narumi as Kakashi sighed.

"Get used to it Narumi, it probably won't be the last time you see someone your age, whose this advanced." Called Kakashi as the girl looked over at the fight both Mito and her wondering just how they would match up against the three.

Speaking of the three Kiri, as they watched with a massive blast twin dragons of water roared out of the water crashing forwards to smash into Chojuro and Suigetsu forcing them under the waves as Zabuza kicked off bring his blade down upon Naruto with a vicious roar. Twisting Naruto just managed to avoid the blade kicking back off of the slab of iron and skipping back to where the team was slowly rising from the water panting slightly as they nursed the injuries now littering their bodies.

"Damn it, this guy's nuts, even with all three of us he's almost too much." Muttered Suigetsu as beside him Chojuro nodded looking down at his blade which had been snapped in two in the fight.

"Well it's not like we couldn't have guess that much….what do you suggest?" asked Chojuro looking over to Naruto who idly flexed his bandaged right hand a few times.

"Look follow me in, I'll give you an opening and you finish before this drags out." Muttered Naruto looking between his teammates who nodded turning back towards Zabuza. At the same time the swordsman turned his eyes narrowed towards the three swinging his blade onto his back giving the group a wicket grin.

"What's wrong Kiri? I haven't had a fight like this in a while come on! You're not through yet!" called the swordsman excitedly as he pointed his blade effortlessly towards the three. As if it was some kind of hidden signal the three masked shinobi burst into activity rushing forwards across the water as Zabuza rushed to meet them.

As the four closed in on one another Zabuza brought his massive blade around crashing into Suigetsu tearing into him sending the two halves of the teen into the water below drawing a cringe from the shoreline. Naruto and Chojuro pushed forwards ignoring their comrades hit. As they closed the missing shinobi's arm coming crashing around in a monstrous backhand that threw Chojuro across the water leaving only Naruto to charge in ahead as the massive blade came swinging back around towards the boy threatening to tear him in half.

"IT'S OVER!" called Zabuza as he saw the boy futility lift his bandaged right arm up as if to catch the blade as it rushed towards him. Meanwhile the same thought crossed most of the figures on the beach shivering at the prospect of fighting this demon after he had finished with the Kiri shinobi. However, instead of the ripping sound of flesh a sharp crack rang out across the water as Zabuza's eyes went wide.

His blade now sat buried half way into the boys arm splitting it from the palm to elbow letting out a steady flow of water from the now torn bandages. A cracking noise drew everyone's attention down to the blade as they saw something like jagged orange stone starting to inch its way across the blade gripping it in place as the boy's bandaged armed seemed to shiver slightly as more of the rocky material burst through the cloth letting more water begin to drip from the bandages.

"What?" called Zabuza as the masked figure turned his face up to the man.

"Gotcha." Smirked the teen as a blade suddenly erupted through Zabuza's chest a grinning Suigetsu standing half out of the water with his blade rammed to the hilt into the man's back.

"Yo…you." Grunted the swordsman as the bandages around his mouth were suddenly dyed red as he began to hack the grip on his blade loosening it he slowly slumped slightly forwards. At the same moment a figure blasted out of the forest a cry of horror ringing out as a new masked figure raced across the clearing.

"ZABUZA-SAMA!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the battle raged in the land of waves inside of Konoha in a simple home, Kushina was idly cleaning up after a small meal. Just as she placed the last few bowls away a small thump impacted her leg. Looking down she saw the blond hair and face of little Menma grinning up at her.

"Kaasan, hey Kaasan can we go see Tousan? Please, Please!" called the little boy as Kushina bent down pulling him up gently. Kushina then began tickling the boy causing him to giggle and push at her lightly grinning widely herself.

"Not this time Menma-kun last time you were there your Tousan wasn't able to get anything done." Smiled the woman as the blond child smiled a little guiltily looking away slightly as Kushina hugged him close before setting him back down as she walked into the living room her youngest trotting along behind her. As she moved to take a seat the little boy rushed past banging lightly into a bookcase as he did causing a few books to drop onto the living room floor.

"Menma-kun!" called the redhead as the boy froze looking around sheepishly as his mother radiated anger her hair lifting up lightly into nine tails. Letting out a little squeak of fear little Menma rushed around grabbing hold of the books rushing to put them back as his mother crossed her arms lightly grinning at his actions with a proud nod.

"Hey Kaasan look it's me." called Menma happily pulling up a photo album that had dropped turning it to show Kushina. As the photo album turned to face her, Kushina found the fire she had moments before evaporate. Gently she lowered herself onto the couch as Menma climbed up beside her pushing the book into her hands.

Looking down Kushina slowly opened the book with slightly trembling hands as Menma looked over it for a moment before looking up at his mother his wide violet eyes twinged with obvious confusion.

"Kassan, why do I have blue eyes?" asked the boy pointing to a picture of a blond haired boy with bright blue eyes smiling up from the photo. Gently Kushina reached down to pull Menma's hand back from the photo with a small shake of her head.

"No Menma-kun, that's your Oniichan Naruto, remember." Whispered Kushina as Menma looked momentarily confused before nodding as a wide grin broke out.

"Hai." called Menma before looking back down at the photos.

"Hey Kaasan when's he coming home?" asked Menma as Kushina frowned looking down at the smiling blondes that looked back at her.

"I don't know Menma, you see your Tousan and I did something very bad and our Naruto-kun left a long time ago." Whispered Kushina as Menma frowned for a moment.

"But you're sorry now?" asked the little blonde boy as Kushina nodded.

"Hai…so very sorry."

"Well then he's sure to forgive you, and Tousan." Smiled the boy as Kushina gently pulled her Sochi closer.

"I hope so Menma-kun, I hope so." Replied Kushina as Menma continued to flip through the pages smiling at the different photos. Menma slowly drifted off to sleep as they day continued Kushina lightly picking him up and taking him off to bed. As the door to Menma's room closed Kushina turned to start down the hall, only to stop as Minato turned into the hall smiling gently at his wife. Soon the two found themselves moving back into the living room taking a seat on the couch.

"How's Menma-kun?" asked Minato as Kushina gave a small smile.

"He's resting now, had a long day of stories." Replied the redhead her eyes drifting gently over to the photo album that sat upon a small table just a few feet from them. As Minato's eyes followed hers he felt a small sigh escape his lips.

"I just hope it has a happy ending." Spoke the blond pulling Kushina close to him as he looked down at the face of his eldest child. While the two parents held one another, across the village, a dark blue haired girl was just returning from her team's mission tired from the day's activities. As she entered her room she tugged off the bulky coat she favored allowing the cool afternoon air to gently move over her pale skin.

"Hinata-sama." Came a call from outside her door. With a small sigh Hinata moved to open the door her tired expression lighting up as she saw a small scroll in the branch member's hand.

"This." started the branch member before in one swift motion Hinata snatched the scroll free and disappearing back into her room leaving the branch member blinking down at his hand in surprise.

A second later the door opened again as Hinata appeared bowling quickly.

"Thank you." Hurried the girl before she disappeared back into her room with a sharp click. As Hinata returned to her room she quickly opened the letter smiling as she read the familiar handwriting of her friend. Like most of his letters this one too, was short on details or specifics though she was happy to hear that he had moved forwards with his training, and was sure that she had done the same.

At reaching the end of the paper Hinata smiled fondly at the small seal she recognized before casting her eyes over at the plain dresser where a collection of stuffed animals and small coral ornaments sat all sharing a bright orange completion.

Slowly the girl moved back to her bed taking a seat as she read fondly over the letter for a while longer before finally pressing the seal as with a small cloud of smoke a bright orange flower made of something between stone and plant appeared in a small bowl of water. Blushing slightly at the swaying flower within the bowl Hinata carefully move it onto her bedside table taking the small note that hung from it smiling at the usual message scrawled upon it.

**Super secret Hinata-chan! **The familiar words bringing the usual smile to her lips as she noticed a small smiling face with a hand pointing off away from the message. Quirking and eyebrow up Hinata followed the path of the finger to flip the card around finding a smaller seal on the back of the card looking almost like an ink spot at first glance. Spotting it Hinata excitedly pressed it as with another small pop of smoke another piece of paper emerged carrying familiar writing.

**Hey I did it Hinata-chan; I finally snuck it by Tousan! It's not much but I hope it makes up from not seeing each other in a long time.** Read the letter as a puzzled Hinata flipped the photo around letting out a small eep at what she saw.

There standing beside a small white haired girl smiling up at her was Naruto. His hair may have lost the bright yellow, and its spikiness, and he may have been dressed in darker cloths, but there was no mistaking that smile. Naruto was looking up at her from the photo grinning widely as below him a young girl grinned happily as well a small scrawl of words beside the pair.

**Your friend and his imoto can't wait to see you. **Read the photo as Hinata's face lit up in a bright blush at seeing the older Naruto. Then in the first time in years Hinata Hyuuga fell gently onto her bed with a sigh slipping into unconsciousness.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in wave the sun hung heavy over clearing and water illuminating the group of four upon the watery battle field that turned as they saw a figure blasting out of the nearby forest a white porcelain mask swiveling around towards them. In that one moment of distraction Zabuza managed to hall back a fist slamming it forwards into Naruto's face sending cracks through his mask causing a small chunk to break free showing the bright black and red eye below.

"Yo…YOU!" choked Zabuza before with a jerk Naruto tugged his right arm back dragging the swordsman's blade with it as he turned using it as a shield against a sudden storm of senbon from the new figure.

"WHAT THE HELL WHY ISN'T HE DEAD!" called Suigetsu getting a mule kick to his chest for his question flinging him back his blade remaining lodged into Zabuza as he went airborne.

"YOU!" roared Zabuza again his face contorted into one of maddening rage as he stalked shakily towards Naruto. As the swordsman staggered forwards Naruto turned his face around a twinge of worry there as he was forced to heft the sword up to protect against another wave of senbon as the masked assailant reached the water rushing forwards towards them.

"THEY'RE GOING FOR ZABUZA!" called Naruto momentarily pinned from the assault and the massive weight of the blade now lodged in his arm. Across from him Suigetsu was forcing himself up out of the water pulling out a kunai and rushing to intercept the new assailant, but both knew he wouldn't make it in time. If they reached Zabuza it was all over, in their state they'd never catch him.

From the shoreline Kakashi gave his own team a quick look over before moving towards the lake.

"Kakashi-sensei!" called Mito as Kakashi waved them back.

"Stay with Tazuna!" called the grey haired man his eyes narrowing. Whatever this matter was Zabuza was still after his charge, and letting him limp away meant leaving him to come back for his team another day.

Just as Kakashi's foot touched water and Zabuza's ally pushed past Suigetsu a sudden flash of blue swept past Naruto slamming into Zabuza drawing his staggering steps to a halt. For a heartbeat no one moved, until a sudden bright red river opened up across the man's chest his rage filled eyes going suddenly blank before his legs sank into the water the rest of him only stopped from following by his partner impacted him struggling to keep him afloat.

"Zabuza-sama…..Zabuza-sama!" called the figure shaking the now quiet swordsman several time their voice breaking as they continued to call his name. Idly Naruto turned his visible eye around to see Chojuro panting the end of his blade replaced by a shimmering blade of pure chakra that flickered and died a moment later as the teen staggered slightly on the water sinking a bit as Suigetsu moved to support him.

With a groan of effort Naruto managed to wrench the massive blade free of his now shredded arm, with a loud crack before he turned to the cold body of his target and the figure clutching onto it atop the waves.

"Your master was something else hunter-san." Voiced Naruto as the masked figure turned to him bowing their head.

"You killed Zabuza-sama." Muttered the masked figure as Naruto tensed slightly gripping the blade tighter in one arm.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" yelled the masked figure springing forwards only to find Naruto already swinging the flat side of the blade around so that it caught the attacker in midair flinging them across the water an onto shore. In a flash Naruto's team fell around him Chojuro managing to stay afloat as Suigetsu rushed to grab hold of Zabuza's body before it sank below the waves. As the three turned they saw Zabuza's companion staggering to their feet the porcelain mask cracking and falling away as ice began to build up around them.

"A Yuki!" called Chojuro unbelieving as his two fellows looked from him to back to the figure just in time to see Kakashi flicker behind the female figure and with a swift chop cause her to crumple to the ground. For a moment the three upon the water just stared before the slowly sinking Chojuro caused them to move back to shore a few yards from where the downed Yuki member now laid Kakashi standing over them.

"Seal them." Called Naruto as with a tug Suigetsu pulled out a larger sealing scroll from his pouch dropping it down before hauling both Zabuza and his blade into the patterns causing them to vanish into clouds of smoke a moment later. As he worked Naruto kept an eye on the team across from them. The genin were too far back to be made out clearly but he recognized the Jonin before them.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan. You have our thanks." Called Naruto as Kakashi waved it off.

"No need Hunter-san thank you for taking care of Zabuza, I must say the new Kiri has improved greatly if someone so young is already advancing so quickly." Called Kakashi as Naruto let out a small sigh.

"The new Kiri has changed greatly, if you would hand over the Yuki member we will be on our way, you seem to have your own mission to handle and we will not detain you." Finished Naruto as Kakashi looked from the three battered teens to the unconscious Yuki member. Before he could speak a group of voices rang out announcing the arrival of the Konoha genin.

"Hey she's already defenseless we won't let you just kill her." called Narumi stepping up beside Kakashi as on his other side Mito did much the same looking across at the three even as Sasuke moved up his eyes blazing red as they shifted slowly between the three. In reply Naruto turned to Kakashi his visible eyes narrowing slightly. He hadn't expected to be seeing his sisters again…heck in truth he'd never given them another thought after the birth of Shinore. He'd put that part of his life behind him…or so he'd thought. Seeing them he felt a sudden rush of anger that he only just managed to keep in check as he forced himself to look only at Kakashi.

"Kakashi-san I would get your genin under control, the girl is an associate of Zabuza's and is a clan from our village thought lost, hand her over and this ends here. Further…" spoke the blond as Narumi called out interrupting him.

"Why so you can kill her in cold blood! We know what hunter shinobi do, and killing her when she's defenseless is not going to happen!" cut in the blonde girl her words causing Naruto to freeze for a moment seeming to try and collect himself before returning to Kakashi.

"What is your answer Kakashi-san?" asked Naruto forcing himself to ignore his once sister's ranting.

"HEY DON'T IGNORE ME!" called Narumi as Mito gave her an annoyed look.

"Neesan shut up! We don't know what they want with her. Kakashi sensei we still might need her to figure out about Gato, I don't think handing her over now is a good idea." Reasoned Mito as Kakashi looked between the two before considering the three before him.

They had just managed to take down Zabuza, but even that had been a battle he doubted they could replicate a second time. At the moment all but the head of the group looked dead on their feet, and even he was now apparently crippled. He didn't want to start a fight if he could help it, but Mito had a point this girl was just as valuable to them…besides that Kiri also may have information about Jiraiya and Naruto that the kunoichi could be traded for… if it came to a fight here his side had every advantage, and they might not next time.

"I'm afraid not Hunter-san the girl has value to us as well, and seeing as we captured her you have no claim." Called Kakashi as Naruto's one visible eye narrowed further.

"If it is a matter of her life we have no use for a corpse she will not be harmed." Called Naruto as Narumi scoffed drawing a glare from Kakashi before he turned back to face the trio of shinobi.

"Is this still your decision even understanding this?" He asked as Kakashi nodded. Mito settling beside him along with Sasuke into stances as Narumi did the same on his other side.

"Honestly, you act like we plan to eat her or something?" called Suigetsu as beside him Chojuro have a small shrug looking down at his broken blade before looking to Naruto who let out an angry sigh.

"Very well, team we're leaving!" called Naruto as the other two looked momentarily ready to attack, before with a look from Naruto stopped the dead. After a moment the three soon disappearing into woods, as Kakashi let out a heavy breath his Genin grinning proudly at the retreating shinobi.

"Ha scared them off!" called Narumi as beside her Sasuke let out a small huff of apparent agreement Mito moving to help Kakashi secure the girl.

"Narumi, Sasuke keep your guard up, they won't be gone forever!" called Kakashi as he idly rubbed his head looking around at his genin.

"Huh, why?" asked Narumi as Mito gave a heavy sigh.

"Because they want her, as long as we have her they'll come back for her. Once we get the Intel we want she needs to be moved." Added Mito as Kakashi nodded.

"Hai I'll send word for a retrieval unit, until then we need to be on the lookout." called Kakashi as they finished securing the girl and raced off towards Wave.

"But we can handle them right sensei." Called Narumi as Kakashi shook his head slightly.

"I don't know, they just killed a shinobi of my rank, and walked away without losing one of their number, if it came down to it I don't know if we'd all make it out alive, so stay focused." Finished Kakashi as he looked around at his team the genin letting out a small shiver at his words.

At the same time a little ways away inside the forest the three Kiri chunnin flopped down in a small clearing. As the arrived Chojuro collapsed against a nearby tree planting as Suigetsu started ranting.

"THOSE SELF RIGHTOUS LEAF BASTARDS! WE SAVE THERE ASSES AND THEY GIVE US THAT KIND OF CRAP! WHY'D WE LEAVE!" called the white haired boy looking around to see Naruto sitting beside Chojuro his body tense as he tried to keep calm.

"Because all of us are beat to hell baka, if we'd fought we'd have lost and best case scenario we get to be prisoners along with the Yuki girl." Called Naruto as the white haired boy pulled of his mask.

"Ya right you could have busted out the turtle if it came to that!" called the boy before a small amount of Naruto's rage broke through bathing the clearing in enough killing intent to force silence.

"And they would have brought out the Kyuubi if I had, those two girls were the jinchuuriki of Konoha, that Jonin was Kakashi of the sharingan, and the other was an Uchiha as well. We would have died." Growled Naruto as Suigetsu scoffed but let the fight go his body relaxing as he pulled out a water bottle beginning to drink as he grumbled to himself.

"Fine…but we're not leaving it like this right." Replied the boy between sips as Naruto pulled off his broken mask with a sigh.

"No…no we're not but I'm not looking to die in a stupid fight. That Yuki needs to be retrieved….besides I don't like the idea of one of our people taken by another village." Muttered the blond as beside him Chojuro let out a grown.

"Hey Naruto, how'd you know they were the Jinchuuriki is that something that you can do thanks to the turtle?"

"Huh, oh ya something like that, look just get some rest, we can't move at least until we patch up some." Finished Naruto as he looked down at his shredded right arm pulling back the bandages to show the rough orange structure that looked like some kind of skeleton. Idly he moved the hand allowing water to seep from orange rock to form around it into a translucent appendage he flexed slightly as the orange coral began to take a softer appearance before moving to repair the damage from Zabuza's blade.

"Here!" called Suigetsu tossing a small scroll over to Naruto. "Nagato-sensei had me keep a spare on my incase you messed up the bandaging seals, always looking to me to take care of you." Chuckled the white haired boy as he laid back on the grass. With a smirk Naruto unsealed a length of wrapping small seals written into the bandages.

With a small smirk Naruto pulled out the larger sealing scroll tossing it over to Suigetsu.

"Well take guard first then if you looking out for us, I'm sure the Mizukage won't mind you using that till we get back." Smirked Naruto as the white haired boy let out a chuckle unsealing Zabuza's massive blade hefting it up in both hands with a wide smirk on his face as he stepped over to one end of the clearing.

With a smirk Naruto began to re wrap his watery appendage his mind shifted inwards into a small island set in the center of a massive expanse of water.

"**So those are the holders of my ototo… Not much to look at." **Called a deep voice as Naruto sighed looking around his mindscape.

"Hai, maybe not, but don't think they are weak…trained by the best that Konoha has to offer, since they were five…." Replied Naruto idly as he continued to wrap his arm keeping only a fraction of his mind to the task.

"**And you have the best of Kiri, as well as your clan, oh and myself let's not forget. Kyuubi may have brute strength but he wastes it, we know the value of focus."** replied the voice as Naruto couldn't keep a grin off of his lips.

"Hai, we do…next time they won't get off so easy if they try to badmouth Kiri." Replied Naruto as he let his body relax the small pulse of chakra from his partner washing through his injuries as he drifted to sleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days later Minato and Kushina found themselves seated in the hokage's office. The high ceilinged room sported apart from the massive kage desk, piled high with scrolls, a small library of shelves to one wall opposite a couch and small table. A small giggle from the couch alluded to little Menma playing with Shizune. The woman smiled down over the little boy her black hair and eyes sitting above a warm smile as she accepted a small practice kunai from the boy helping him to adjust his grip.

"Shizune, are there any more reports from Suna?" called Minato causing the black haired woman to smile over at Minato pushing up from her couch. As she moved over to the desk she idly brushed her black kimono flat where Menma had been tugging at it.

"No Minato, nothing new. The last reports confirmed the chunnin exam schedule and his attendance." Replied Shizune smiling as she felt a small tug on her Kimono turning to see Menma smiling up at her his hand grasping a fistful of her Kimono.

"Thank you Shizune, looks like you have more pressing business." Smiled Minato as the black haired woman nodded turning to scoop the boy up moving back to the couch. As she moved over Kushina smiled fondly over at the woman privately thanking kami she had agreed to help her with Menma. At the same time Minato was shuffling through a few more scrolls before a small burst of smoke caused those present to turn as a small pug wearing a blue vest and Konoha headband.

"**Hokage-san I have a message from Kakashi."** Called the dog as Shizune pulled up Menma keeping him from running over to the dog summon.

"Hai Pakkun has the team reached Wave successfully?" asked Minato as the Dog gave a small sigh.

"**Hai they've made it alright. They're in the client's home at the moment while he works on the bridge. Looks like the Demon brothers were only the start though."** Continued the summon as Kushina looked up concerned.

"Wait what happened are the girl safe!" called Kushina started to stand before Minato motioned for her to let the summon finish.

"**Don't worry Kushina-san they are all safe. On their way to Wave Zabuza of the seven swordsman showed up. Then some hunter shinobi from Kiri by the end Zabuza was killed but one of his associates was captured by Kakashi's team. He's requesting retrieval for the kunoichi they captured, seems the trio of Kiri hunters weren't too happy Kakashi didn't want to hand her over." **Finished the summon as the room went silent for a moment.

"Why did he take the associate if it would start an issue with Kiri?" asked Minato as the summon turned to him with a shrug.

"**Apparently it was a spur of the moment thing, they wanted to see if she had information, and your daughter wasn't too anxious to let her be killed by the Kiri forces." **Replied the pug as both Minato and Kushina sighed rubbing their heads slightly both knowing how their daughters could be.

"Alright Pakkun tell Kakashi we'll have a retrieval sent soon." Called Kakashi as the dog bowed before dispersing in a cloud of smoke. As the dog vanished Kushina stood up stretching slightly drawing Minato's attention.

"Kushina?" asked Minato as the redhead turned to face her husband a small dangerous smile on her lips.

"Yes Minato?" she replied as the Hokage groaned raising a hand up to rub at his face.

"Let me guess you're volunteering for the mission." Muttered the man as Kushina gave him a small nod.

"And there's no way I'm talking you out of this is there?" continued Minato as Kushina shook her head.

"Nope I'm going to go and make sure those two haven't gotten themselves into any more trouble than usual." Replied Kushina as Minato looked over at Shizune.

"Well Shizune, think you can help me look after Menma for a few days while my lovely wife rushes out to unknown danger, into another nation with hostile Kiri shinobi to rescues a girl and my daughters from certain doom." Finished Minato as Menma clapped happily looking up at his Kaasan with stars in his eyes.

"Really Kaasan, you're like a superhero!" called the little boy as Kushina turned bending down so her nose was touching the boys lightly as both grinned widely.

"That's right Menma-kun Kaasan's amazing, so be good for Tousan and Shizune while I'm away." Smiled Kushina as the little boy nodded happily. As she rose turning Minato was already standing beside her.

"Well just look after yourself hero, and try to keep our musume's out of trouble." Added Minato giving Kushina a quick hug before she headed out to prepare for her trip. As she departed Shizune bowed slightly taking Menma's hand in her own leading him outside as well.

"Come on Menma-kun let's let your tousan get some work done." Her words causing the boy to nod happily waving back at Minato as he and Shizune disappeared out the door way.

**Ok chapter four or part one of two if you were here from the start :P**

**Enjoy **

**Songbird out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. **

Welcome back, I'd like to thank all of you for reading my work and for those who favorite followed and reviewed.

Right enough of my talking onto the story enjoy.

**Chapter 5 **

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**DEMON/SUMMON/Scroll"**

"Jutsu"

**- A Turtle in the Mist 2-**

The afternoon wind pushed its way gently through the small down of wave pushing a few bits of trash by as an unremarkable black haired boy made his way down the dirt covered street idly looking around as he made his way forwards through the town. As he passed a few of the businesses he couldn't help but groan at the state of this village the boarded up doors and windows sheltering stores barren or homes long since abandoned.

"Man that Gato guy sure did a number on this place, I kind of hope that bridge of theirs works out." muttered the boy as he looked ahead at the old man he had been tailing ever since he left the bridge. It had taken the trio from Kiri a few days to get moving, but luckily the town hadn't been very far away. After a bit of scouting they'd located the bridge and the old man working there.

"Come on you old bastard not another one." grumbled Naruto as he moved to lean against a building spotting his target moving back into another bar.

"That's like the third one, honestly forget Zabuza alcohols going to do this guy in." muttered the blond as he waited for the man to get moving. After a small wait Naruto looked down to see three kids grouped around his feet all looking pleading up at him.

"**Well…you're surrounded."** Muttered Isobu from inside his mind causing Naruto to give a small grin as he reached into his pocket pulling out a few sweets he usual kept in case he needed to get out of trouble with his imoto.

"**Aren't you just the nicest." **Chuckled the massive turtle as Naruto mentally sighed. _Ya ya laugh it up, oh hey he's moving….very badly._ Thought Naruto as he saw the man move out of the most recent bar stumbling a few steps before dropping face first onto the ground.

_And he's down…..great._ Sighed Naruto as he pushed himself up moving over towards the downed man.

"Hey mister you ok?" called Naruto in a fake childish tone, as the man gazed up at him with a slurred reply.

"Ha…hai I'm amazing the bridge I'll be done soon and this village is going to be great…..so great…" replied the man before slipping into a fit of small giggles.

"Really that's amazing, hey can I take you home, you're a hero." Called Naruto as Isobu chuckled at the boys acting. In reply Tazuna slung an arm around Naruto's neck as he pulled the man up. Soon the pair was moving down the street staggering slightly as the man would call out to passersby. After a short walk the pair found themselves standing before a small two story building. With a few knocks Naruto was welcomed inside dragging Tazuna onto the couch before taking his own seat before a middle aged woman with long dark blue hair who happily worked to serve him some tea.

"Thank you again for helping my Tousan out, he's been a little excited since the bridge is almost finished an all." smiled the woman as Naruto gave her a small nod accepting the cup.

"No problem Tsunami-san after all he's going to save Wave with his bridge." Replied Naruto as he glanced around the kitchen with a small grin.

_Easiest infiltration mission ever….oh and nice tea._ Though the teen as he sipped at the tea.

"Hey is it true what Tazuna-san said about him having really strong shinobi to protect him?" asked Naruto as Tsunami nodded in reply.

"Hai, they're training today, but one is upstairs now if you want to meet them." Replied Tsunami as Naruto almost choked on his tea. _There is no way that this is going to be this simple….right?_

"Really that would be awesome!" replied Naruto as he hopped up following behind the woman as she lead him upstairs to a small room off the landing. After a few knocks the door opened Mito looking out between the pair before back at Tsunami.

"Tsunami-san who is this?" asked Mito as she looked over at Naruto who put on a slightly nervous expression moving slightly behind the older woman.

"Easy there, he just helped bring Tazuna home, after your teammate Sasuke decided to check out early so I think you could be a little more polite to him Mito-san." Replied the woman as Mito let out a sigh opening up the door, giving Naruto a momentary glimpse of the room seals and all.

_And they have security seals…great, looks like on the move is the best option._ Thought the teen as he turned back to Mito with a small nod.

"Sorry I'll go." Whispered Naruto as he turned and departed leaving Tsunami to glance over at Mito with a look of disapproval as the redhead gave small groan before nodding slightly at her host moving to follow after the boy.

Soon Mito was outside looking back and forth before she spied the boy's black hair flying around a corner. _Figures I spook the one kid who runs as fast as my ototo I swear I'm getting Sasuke for this one, baka leaving the charge alone._ Groaned Mito as she took off in a burst of speed following the boy out into the forest. After a few minutes Mito stopped seeing the boy standing in a clearing.

"Hey sorry about that I." started Mito before the boy erupted into a small cloud of smoke turning a porcelain mask around one blue eye looking across at her with a small chuckle. As Mito saw the boy erupt into the teen hunter shinobi she suddenly stiffened in worry.

"Really?...you didn't figure it out until you got here…man are you lucky I have no interest in killing you people." Muttered Naruto as Mito sank into his stance.

"What are you doing here?" called Mito as Naruto cocked his head to one side his arms crossed across his grey vest.

"Same as last time, the Kunoichi from the Yuki clan. By now you have gotten all the information you could want, so I'm giving you one more chance to hand her over. I could have taken her today, used Tsunami as a hostage, maybe Tazuna, but that's not my style." Replied Naruto as Mito scoffed.

"Ya right, we know what you Kiri shinobi are like. How you kill your own classmates just to graduate." Added Mito as Naruto looked at her for a moment before letting out a bellow of a laugh catching the redhead slightly off guard as he bent forwards slapping his knee trying to catch his breath.

"What's so funny!" called Mito more than a little unnerved at the boy's apparent amusement?

"You, oh kami, you people still buy that stuff. And I'm sure Suna really makes their genin survive in the desert for a month without water, or Konoha sets you on fire before letting you pass, honestly some of these stories." Chuckled Naruto as Mito faltered but tried to stay focused.

"Ya right I'm not buying it!" called Mito as Naruto shrugged.

"Like I care, the fact is that you have your mission, and I have mine, the only reason we will have any problem is that your team is trying to actively disrupt my teams mission." Finished Naruto as Mito shook her head before focusing back on the teen.

"I'm not buying it!" called Mito as Naruto shrugged.

"Well then, whatever comes is on your heads." Finished Naruto as he disappeared in a swirl of water leaving Mito alone in the woods looking around for a moment before recognizing that she was indeed alone.

"Great…Kakashi-sensei isn't going to like this." muttered Mito as she turned to leave not noticing the three masked figured in the treetops above her.

"You sure we shouldn't move now?" called Chojuro as Naruto nodded.

"Hai, at the moment the Kunoichi's sealed and secure in that house, and we need a quick in and out, as it is our best option is to wait till she's on the move. We know where they will be headed; we set up a trap and wait to do it on our terms." Replied Naruto as Suigetsu grinned.

"I guess Nagato-sensei did manage to teach you something?" smirked the teen as Naruto chuckled.

"Ya, ya right back at you." Called Naruto as the three moved back towards the land of fire.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days later found Kushina arriving in wave moving quickly to the bridge builder's home, a small two story house that had a warm feel to it. The redhead had traded in her civilian clothing in favor of the black and green dress of a Jonin of Konoha her hair tied back into a single high ponytail. At her arrival Kakashi filled her in on the events that had transpired, as well as the recent encounter with Mito and the hunter shinobi. After deserting his post after the work at the bridge was done Sasuke was now pulling double shifts guarding the man, and being denied training in the meantime. At hearing the full story Kushina couldn't help but grumble at the entire situation.

"So great, we have a hostile force of elite Kiri shinobi, who not once…but twice offered us a bloodless way out of this and we instead threw it back in their faces and now we have a time bomb sitting upstairs covered in seals in a home that one of these shinobi infiltrated a day ago before being served tea….is that about the long and short of it?" finished the redhead looking around at the team Kakashi scratching his head idly as he look around at the group.

"Hai, that is about the whole story." Replied Kakashi as Kushina sat down rubbing her head as she accepted a cup of tea from Tsunami. After a sip Kushina turned to the woman with a small smile.

"Thank you, so what can you tell me about the shinobi? Mito?" asked Kushina as Mito gave a small frown thinking back to her brief encounter.

"He didn't show almost anything of himself. From what I saw he was the one that Zabuza crippled, but from what I saw his arm was working fine. Besides that the only thing was that even when he was right in front of me I couldn't sense his chakra. It was like something was blocking it from me, I can't explain it." Finished the redhead as Kushina nodded.

"And what did you make of him personally, you said you spoke with him?" continued the woman as Mito nodded.

"Nothing really, he said he had the chance to kill both Tazuna and Tsunami, but said he didn't work that way, then made fun of me for talking about Kiri's genin exam." Finished the girl as Kushina sighed.

"So he's apparently an expert infiltrator, and on top of that is smart enough to know when not to fight. Darn it we have a smart one, the longer that Kunoichi stays here the more time his team has to plan." Finished Kushina as she set down her cup looking around at Kakashi.

"Next time try not to antagonize every enemy you find." Called Kushina before turning to her daughters. "And you two, you're genin remember that, in the field you don't speak for the team unless your sensei says so." Lectured Kushina as she pushed herself up.

"Still it's good to see you all safe, girls make sure you stay that way ok." smiled Kushina as the two gave her a small nod as she turned to Kakashi.

"Ok let's see my passenger, the sooner I move her out of here the better." Finished the redhead as Kakashi led her upstairs. A few hours later found Kushina outside the home in the woods with Mito where she said she had last encountered the shinobi looking around for anything that could help her get a feel for these Kiri hunters.

"Well great…not a single thing. I've got to hand it to Kakashi he never does anything half way. Should have at least tried to be diplomatic and avoid this." Muttered the woman turning to Mito who looked embarrassed as Kushina gave her a small smirk.

"Still I'm hardly one to talk, usually handled things with my fists when I was your age." Spoke the redhead looking across at her daughter as a small clapping reached her ears. Spinning Kushina and Mito stiffened as they saw the source of the noise.

"And finally we have a Konoha kunoichi who admits to mistakes, nice change of pace." Called a voice Kushina spinning to see a masked figure sitting in the tree above her holding his arms up in mock surrender. As Kushina whirled Naruto felt the bottom drop out of his stomach.

_No way…of all people they sent her…does kami just have it out for me or something…no Naruto keep calm. Remember what Tousan taught you, stay calm emotions are for after the mission, keep focused. _Thought the blond taking a few breaths before looking down to see Kushina with a kunai in each hand looking up at him as Mito moved into position beside her Kaasan.

"I didn't come here to fight." Called Naruto as he raised his hands dropping down a small distance from the pair his heart feeling a small twinge at the sight of Kushina that soon faded…

"I see…then why are you here?" called Kushina moving out of her stance but keeping both blades still in her hands giving Mito a look that told her to do the same. After a moment Mito did likewise looking over at the masked shinobi.

"Well I'm not really, see this is a clone, figured I'd keep an eye out to see who Konoha sent to retrieve the Yuki member." Replied Naruto mentally shrugging at the oddity of the situation he found himself in. _feels like this mission is a kind of messed up family reunion._ Thought the boy as he shook it off.

"Well that would be me! Don't suppose I can try for that peaceful attempt?" asked Kushina as Naruto's clone took a thinking pose for a moment.

"Honestly, I'm all for it, but I don't think you are Uzumaki-san, after all the first Uzumaki from Konoha accused us of murder as well as our village of the same, and the second spat at my attempt to find a peaceful situation before insulting my home, I'm not too optimistic about a third attempt; still if you are willing to try we shall see." Replied the clone before pulling out a kunai slowly.

"We'll be seeing each other again Uzumaki-san your clan is well respected in our village; I hope you do not dishonor them like the last two by trying to betray our trust." Finished the clone smirking slightly at the pairs expressions before driving the kunai into his body and vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"WAIT!" called Kushina as the clone exploded leaving her and Mito alone in the clearing now looking at empty air her mind racing.

_Uzumaki clan…in Kiri…how…how is that possible, and that clone…shadow clone….is Jiraiya involved…could he mean Naruto….darn it! _Growled Kushina as she turned towards Mito who looked just as confused as her Kaasan.

"What did he mean Uzumaki clan, I thought Uzu was destroyed?" asked Mito as Kushina nodded numbly.

"Hai, it was, lets head back for now, something tells me we haven't seen the last of him." replied the woman as she lead her daughter back to the home, idly noting that despite his physical presence she too had been unable to sense even the faintest wisp of chakra around the boy. Across the land of wave Naruto suddenly stiffened in the middles of setting up a wire trap, before plopping back on his back.

_And now Kushina's here as well….damn it I know Jiraiya and Nagato told me to not let my emotions get involved, but this is pushing it…Still if we can avoid fighting then that's something… oh well, at least I probably threw her off with the other Uzumaki's comment, so who knows maybe that will be enough to keep her from going back on her word._ Thought the teen as he leaned up to go find his team looks like they had to adjust the plan again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the events in Wave were slowly becoming a powder keg in Kiri inside the joint Terumi and Uzumaki compound a man sat happily looking out over the yard with its small garden where two figures stood. Nagato was watching as Konan instructed Yoake in some simple origami styles that he could practice small paper cranes flapping lazily around the pair. As he watched the timid little boy managed to create a small bird that took off fluttering around his head as he giggled excitedly chasing it around.

"Well I guess that's enough for now Yoake-kun, go ahead and get cleaned up, Tousan will be home soon." Smiled Konan as the blue haired boy nodded excitedly running back into the house as his Kaasan made her way over to sit beside her redheaded brother.

"So how is the head of the Uzumaki clan today?" asked Konan getting a small smile from Nagato as he looked up letting his red hair fall away from his purple ringed eyes.

"Just fine Konan, better in fact after seeing little Yoake like that. He's growing up safe and happy." Smiled the redhead as Konan nodded give the man a small hug.

"Thanks to you and Jiraiya-sensei." Whispered the woman as she let go of her hug leaving Nagato smiling faintly.

"Hai, but I think sensei deserves more credit than I do. So is Yahiko still trying to track down a friend for me?" asked the man as Konan let out a small giggle.

"Hai, he's still dead set on it, you know him once there's an idea in his head it won't go anywhere, better be careful on who he tries to set you up with." Smiled the woman as Nagato gave a shrug.

"I think I can handle it, we Uzumaki's are built thought." Smirked the man as he looked out over the yard.

"Wondering about Naruto?"

"Is it that obvious?" asked Nagato as Konan nodded.

"Hai, after all your nephew looks up to you almost as much as he does sensei, keeps going on about making you proud of being an Uzumaki all by himself." Finished Konan as Nagato sighed.

"He's already becoming a spymaster like Jiraiya, he's a powerhouse like me, he's brash but trustworthy like Yahiko, and he's kind like you. Once he gets a girl I'm sure he'll be just as protective Mei. He's already made me proud to be an Uzumaki." Whispered Nagato as a small padding of footsteps arrived before Yahiko his orange hair pulled back by a Kiri headband plopped down beside Nagato throwing an arm around the man.

"Ya well he also loves ramen and is going to protect everyone close to him like you, so don't go forgetting that. Oh and I found this really nice girl." Started Yahiko as Konan and Nagato burst out laughing at the man's entrance. At the same time across the village in the Mizu kage's office Mei was going over a few more invoices as her eyes were drawn to one in particular.

"Hmm the chunnin exams are approaching, our forces haven't been to a public event in a few years, might do us good to show that Kiri is back to full power." Muttered the woman flipping through the scroll before frowning slightly.

"And it has to be in Konoha, still better than Iwa I suppose; I can't believe they actually tried to send a force here to take Kiri right after the invasion. Idiots, like we were just going to roll over for them." Continued the redhead as she ideally pushed a lock away from one emerald eye.

"I suppose beggars can't be choosers…but who to send?" wondered Mei as she began digging through team reports with a heavy sigh.

"Mizukage-sama, you have visitors." Called a male shinobi from outside the door causing Mei to put down her work.

"Let them in." called Mei with an internal smirk,_ I don't know what kami I pleased but they have the best timing_. Thought the woman as the door opened a pair of white haired individuals moving in the smaller of the two slowly moving around the desk till she had a clear path before bolting into Mei's arms.

"Kaasan!" called the happy Shinore, as Mei settled the girl onto her lap smiling as Jiraiya took the seat in front of her.

"Well beautiful your musume and I thought we might save you from the paperwork for a bit, and take you to lunch." Called Jiraiya as Mei gave the man a small smile.

"Oh is that right, did you come to save me from the paperwork?" asked Mei looking down at her daughter who nodded trying for a serious look but only managing to look all the cuter for it.

"And how are you going to do that? Shinore-chan, there's so much?" asked Mei as the little girl pointed over at Jiraiya excitedly.

"Tousan can do it." Called the girl as with a chuckle Jiraiya summoned a trio of shadow clones that gave a small salute to Shinore who returned it.

"Well then I guess I have no choice." Replied Mei as she pushed herself up Shinore balanced on one generous hip as she moved around Jiraiya falling into step beside her.

"Go ahead and look over the teams we have, looks like the chunnin exams are coming soon, and we need Kiri to show just how strong we are." Called Mei as the clones passed her nodding as the assaulted the pile of papers on her desk. As they departed Shinore hopped happily down between her parents taking a hand each as they headed out into the afternoon sun.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days later in Wave found both Kakashi's team as well as Kushina departing from the home; Kushina splitting off to head back towards the clearing with the Yuki kunoichi suspecting that to be the most likely place to reestablish contact with the Kiri forces. Kakashi's team meanwhile went to the bridge to oversee the final construction suspecting if Gato was going to move it would be during that time. Soon all four were well on their way to their respective locations leaving Tsunami along with Inari in the home.

As morning slowly moved into afternoon Tsunami found herself busy cleaning the kitchen from that morning's hasty meal. As she turned to put away a new set of dishes a hand suddenly lashed out catching her arm causing the plates to crash to the floor as a harsh bark of a voice called out.

"Hey I've got her!" called a rough looking man his face decorated by a pair of scars along with an eye patch. As Tsunami made to scream his other hand swung around slamming into place over her mouth and wrenching her eyes up to his.

"No a sound bitch or we'll give you something to scream about!" growled the figure as Tsunami's eyes widened in fear.

"Baka, just hurry up and bind her." called his partner his stocking caped head turning between the two doorways as he fiddled with the hilt of his sword. Just as the first thug finished binding Tsunami's arms a cry rang out from the doorway leading into the house Inari racing into in his bowl like hat pulled back so one could clearly see the mix of fear and anger etched across his tiny face.

"Kaasan!" called the boy as he stepped forwards only to have a foot slam into his chest flinging him back against the kitchen counter causing a few plates and utensils to fall around him.

"Stupid kid, if you'd stayed quiet you might have lived." Muttered the thug not holding Tsunami as he pulled his blade free ready to strike the boy down.

"NO!" cried Tsunami struggling against her bonds as the swordsman turned to see her glaring at him, his eyes narrowing as he saw her tongue sticking out between her teeth.

"IF…if you hurt him I'll bite off my own tongue off, and Gato won't have anyone!" called Tsunami as the swordsman lowered his blade with a scoff.

"You're lucky kid, you Kaasan just saved your life." Muttered the swordsman as the two drug the woman to the door leading to the yard. As they turned to leave Inari forced himself up grabbing hold of a knife that had fallen beside him his eyes brimming with tears as he watch his Kaasan being taken away. With a howl of anger the boy sprung forwards the two thugs turning their hands flashing to their blades as Tsunami's eyes went wide with fear.

There was flash of scarlet as Inari neared followed by two dull thuds as both thugs fell to the floor limp their heads falling a second after behind them before rolling out into the yard where three figures stood.

"Was that really necessary?" asked naruto looking over at a grinning Suigetsu who was trying to pull the massive cleaver from where his swing had buried it into the ground.

"What I wanted to try it out, besides after the fight it was banged up, this is the best way to repair it." Fired back the teen as Naruto sighed looking over to where Tsunami was kneeling looking back at the three with obvious fear as her son raced up to her side standing protectively before her.

"Easy there kid, we aren't here to hurt you or your Kaasan, just happened to be passing by." Called Naruto as he stepped forwards Inari's blade slipping from his figures as the masked teen bent to cut his Kaasan's bonds. Once they were free the woman immediately reached out pulling her Sochi to her looking up as Naruto stood his one visible blue eyes looking down at her.

"Wh…why?" she managed as Naruto chuckled.

"Think of it as a thank you for the tea, by any chance do you know where we could find a red-haired woman and a young Kunoichi?" asked Naruto as Tsunami nodded slightly.

"Ha…hai they went to the woods, but they should be back soon." She replied as Naruto nodded turning to see Suigetsu managing to pull his blade out before returning it to the seal.

"Well then, mind if we wait for her inside, we'll clean up this mess." Offered Naruto as the woman looked from the bodies to the three before nodding slightly as the three got to work removing them.

Less than an hour later Kushina returned to the home the unconscious Kunoichi slung over her back with an annoyed expression fixed upon her brow.

"And I waist all morning in a stupid forest, baka, why would they meet there, what was I thinking." Grumbled the woman as she entered the home passing by Tsunami who was placing down an empty serving tray, turning to call out to the red-haired woman as she did. However, Kushina was past her and into the living room still ranting quietly to herself as she failed to notice three masked figures each holding a cup of tea turning their heads around following her progression across the room and up the stairs. The three Kiri teens looked around at one another for a moment before they heard an audible thump, soon followed by a series of quick footsteps as Kushina reappeared on the stairway looking over at the three as three white porcelain faces turned back towards her.

"Oh don't mind us, we can wait." Called Naruto smirking under his mask as he saw Kushina's mind fighting to understand the situation.

"Yo..you?" she started as Naruto shrugged pulling his mask back just enough to show his lips as he took another sip, before replacing the mask turning back to face Kushina.

"Are enjoying some tea, care to join us?" asked Naruto as both Suigetsu and Chojuro chuckled slightly at the woman's expression. _Ok points to you Isobu, these mind games are better than yelling at her. _Thought Naruto as inside the great turtle nodded.

"**Anger only brings emptiness, but getting even, now that is worth it."** Replied the turtle sagely as Naruto mentally nodded.

"I um…hai." replied Kushina moving down the stairs carefully keeping the three in eye sight at all times, while mentally picturing the tri pronged kunai in her pack if she needed it. As she reached the bottom step she moved to seat the unconscious Yuki in a chair turning so her back was to the girl as she eyed the three wearily. With a sigh Naruto set down his tea looking across at the redhead for a moment before staring.

"Well it seems you were honest about your offer, though I'll admit you running off into the forest I did not see coming, still it worked out, as our services were required here." started Naruto as beside him Suigetsu snorted.

"Again, we should be getting the pay for this job." Smirked the boy as Kushina looked confused. With a grown Naruto explained the events that had occurred surrounding their arrival, as Kushina looked over to Tsunami as she nodded confirming their story.

"But that's' beside the point, Kushina Uzumaki, we are here to return the kunoichi you have in your possession to Kiri." Finished Naruto as the redhead crossed her arms her violet eyes flashing as she looked around at the three.

"Hai, and I want some information in return, or the kunoichi isn't going anywhere." Replied Kushina as Naruto sighed.

"Of course you do, I swear it's always with this bartering with shinobi." Muttered the boy as Kushina smirked.

"Not a fan of it myself but we both have something the other wants. I'll be straight with you and you be straight with me, fair?" Replied Kushina as Naruto nodded.

"Hai, doesn't mean I enjoy it, still you know what we want, so what is it you want, and please be blunt." Spoke Naruto as Kushina chuckled.

"No problem, you mentioned an Uzumaki clan of Kiri, and you used Shadow clones, what I want is information on both of these things or I intended to beat it out of you before returning the kunoichi." Replied Kushina as Naruto leaned back for a moment. Jiraiya had been working with him in everything from spying to interrogation through words alone, which was why on missions he almost seemed to become a different person. Still there was something refreshing about letting that training be set aside as he dealt with the bluntness of the Uzumaki.

"Wow and I thought Nagato-sensei could be blunt." Chuckled Suigetsu as Chojuro shivered slightly remembering the few times they had managed to anger the red haired sensei.

"That's the Uzumaki for you, anyway, I can't just tell you everything about a clan of our nation, but I can request the Mizukage give you a chance to meet with the new head, is that acceptable?" asked Naruto as Kushina took a moment to consider it before nodding.

"As for the shadow clone, Jiraiya the toad sage aided our nation in the revolution, during that time he taught a few justus to improve our forces, the shadow clone was one of them, and as an infiltrator, I assume you can understand why I learned it." Finished Naruto noticing a small spark of something he couldn't remember seeing in Kushina's eyes flicker past at the mention of Jiraiya.

"Wa…was there a boy with him?" muttered Kushina as Naruto sighed his teammates looking over silent but confused at this question.

"Hai I seem to remember there was a boy, he was younger than us at the time, but I recall seeing him a few times with the sage." Replied Naruto seeing that spark flicker back over her eyes before she gave a faint smile.

"Wa…what was his name?" asked the woman as Naruto felt a small pang of sadness at the emotion in the woman's tone. It had been years…years since he had looked upon his birth mother, and even though he had long walked away from Konoha it seemed a part of him still did not delight in their suffering. Still they wouldn't find forgiveness readily waiting…but maybe he could spare a small kindness to a fellow Uzumaki.

"If I remember his name was Naruto Uzumaki, he was a happy child, but for anything other information you would have to talk to the head of the clan. Is this satisfactory?" finished Naruto as Kushina's eyes blurred slightly as she nodded not trusting her voice as she moved into the kitchen leaving the Kunoichi sitting in the seat across from them.

"Chojuro, Suigetsu, grab her, we're heading out, I'll join you shortly." Called Naruto as the two nodded moving over to the unconscious teen as Naruto stepped into the kitchen to see Kushina openly weeping over the sink Tsunami rubbing her back.

_Is it wrong that I don't like seeing her suffer, but that I really don't care enough to make it stop? _Asked Naruto as inside him the massive turtle grunted.

"**No Naruto, it isn't wrong, even if she isn't your mother any longer as long as you are an Uzumaki she is part of your clan. And that means she's someone you swore to protect when you accepted that name for yourself. Your principles don't allow you to be the kind of person to enjoy the suffering of others. With that said she still wounded you, deeply…personally, and I doubt that will ever fade." **replied the turtle as Naruto let out a deep breath.

_Even if I've moved on from that person… even if I have a new family to love…I still can't completely escape them… I want to yell at her, at them, to make the see what they did… but at the same time I want to know her…them…what do you do when you don't like your own blood?_ Asked the teen as the turtle chuckled.

"**Like has nothing to do with it boy, some part of you will never want to abandon what she once was to you, but it is up to you what to do with that. Anger or not she is and Uzumaki, and what that means is up to you. She will never be your mother again you and I both know that…that door was closed long ago. What she can be…that is up to you."** Finished the turtle as Naruto groaned.

_Well I gave her a little hope…maybe just a bit more…I think that's all I'm ready to give her._ Finished Naruto as he stepped into the room giving a small nod to Kushina as Tsunami as he did, pretending to not notice Kushina's red eyes as she turned to face him. As she did he felt another small pang as he wrestled his conflicting emotions back under control.

"We will be departing now, thank you for honoring your word Kushina Uzumaki, I hope our clan head will agree to meet you. You at least seem to hold the values of our family to heart" Finished the teen.

"Wait….your?" she began as Naruto gave a small bow before disappearing in a whirl of water leaving a bilking Kushina behind who stared at the spoke the hunter had disappeared. For a long moment she stood their silently before she felt a small smile touch her lips.

"Another Uzumaki…" she whispered as she turned to leave the house.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A little more than a day later in the forests at the edge of the ocean Naruto and he team including the unconscious girl dropped into a familiar clearing the sun hanging high above reflecting off the green grass. As the three chunnin landed Naruto waved for a rest as he bent depositing the still sealed girl against a nearby tree.

"So which one of us is going to carry her?" called Suigetsu ideally rubbing his neck as he slung the massive blade he had insisted on carrying into the ground beside him.

"I don't think I could, I still don't have enough chakra to manage that much weight over water." Muttered Chojuro as Suigetsu gave him a small shove.

"Oh come on, you killed Zabuza enough of that timid shit." Called the white haired teen as despite himself the blue haired teen gave a small grin as he readjusted his glasses.

"Hai, enough talking yourself down Chojuro, and besides I think it's about time we woke her up anyway." Called Naruto as the other two turned to him with puzzled expressions.

"Hu, why leaver her sealed something tells me she won't be too cooperative." Called Suigetsu as Naruto waved him off.

"Don't worry if she isn't she gets sealed back up, but I don't like the idea of dragging a bound girl back to Kiri if she could be an ally." Replied he blond as his teammates shrugged looking over as Naruto started looking over the seals.

"Hu basic Uzumaki stuff thought they would be more advanced by now…guess sealing wasn't there thing, funny Nagato really seemed to like it. Oh well let's see you disable it…here." finished Naruto as he reached out with his right hand allowing a small bit of water to bead up from the wrapping to smear the ink across the girls forehead. As easily as wiping away the water itself the seal's began to crumble as with a small shudder the girl began to blink awake.

As she moved her face up she saw a pair of bright blue eyes looking back at her above a small smile. For a moment the girl seemed calm before her eyes seemed to bulge her arms straining against her bindings.

"Wow, he wow there easy we aren't going to hurt you." Started Naruto before the girl swung her head forwards into Narutos with an audible crack. A small gasp of pain went up from the girl's lips as she fell back her head now sporting a small darkening burse as Naruto fell back onto the grass clutching his head in pain. Meanwhile his two teammates took one look at the situation before howling with laughter.

"Oh…hehahahe oh that's good, "don't worry"…oh this is priceless." Howled Suigetsu as he turned to Chojuro who was laughing quietly into his hands.

"Ouch, son of what's you head made of?" called Naruto looking up to see Haku giving him a defiant look even as small tears showed at the corner of her eyes.

"I won't be killed or used by you!" growled the girl as Naruto gave her an annoyed look pushing himself back into a sitting position before her ideally rubbing at his head.

"Ya that's great and all but I wasn't really planning on either." Shot back the blonde as the girl seemed to pause for a moment her eyes shifting sideways to where Kubikiribōchō was sticking out of the ground. Following her gaze Naruto gave a small sigh looking back towards the girl whose eyes had not left the blade.

"I'm sure you've guessed, but yes Zabuza is dead, he died fighting us with his blade drawn till the end…for what it is worth I am sorry that it came to that. His skills would have helped the new Kiri." Finished Naruto as Haku turned to glare at him struggling slightly against her bonds.

"You killed him!" she growled as Naruto gave a small nod.

"Hai, he chose to fight, and I chose to live." Replied the blonde as the fight slowly seemed to fade from the kunoichi as her head dropped.

"So what happens to me then…intend to kill me here?" asked the girl as Naruto sighed.

"No, I don't. I intend to offer you a home, Kiri has changed much since your clan was forced out. The bloodline purges have ended, the land is prospering, and there is a chance for you to restore you family if you want." replied Naruto as the girls black eyes turned back up into those brilliant blue ones.

"You killed my family…Zabuza-sama." She started before Naruto held up a hand.

"Before you start, Zabuza chose to die in wave. I gave him a chance, a choice and he attempted to kill me, and my team. Kill parts of other families, I was given a choice between my family and him, I chose my family, and I don't regret it." Stated Naruto his eyes hardening as the girl froze for a moment.

"I was his tool…without him." she began as Naruto gave a disgusted sound at her words his face shifting from one of concern and understanding to one of anger.

"I take it back, I'm glad he's dead." Grunted the blond as he pushed himself up the girl's eyes following him up going cold.

"He was…" she began before a look silence her as she watched Naruto's blue eyes turn that mix of inky black and scarlet as he looked down at her.

"He used you Kunoichi-san, if he treated you as a tool he was no family of yours. A tool is something that can be sold, bought, ignored, something to be forgotten at times and remembered later, abandoned when no longer useful. To be treated like something replaceable and I will be DAMBED IF I SEE ANYONE LOOKED AT AS A TOOL!" thundered Naruto his own memories of his time in Konoha flashing past, shepherded by the roaring emotion he had felt after seeing his old family. Panting Naruto glared down at the girl for a moment longer before turning and marching off into the forest where a small crash echoed out a moment later.

"Well you sure pissed him off…great." Muttered Suigetsu as the girl turned to face him.

"I don't know everything but his old family treated him like a tool once, nearly destroyed him. On top of that someone who viewed people as tools was responsible for destroying the reputation of his Tousan. Defending someone like that to him was not your brightest move bitch." Grunted the teen as the girls head dropped.

"Why would he care…" muttered the girl as Chojuro gave a small sigh.

"Because he's just that kind of person, give him a mission, someone to fight, someone to protect and he's good. Ask him to treat a persona as anything but a person and well, he just can't. Heck he wouldn't let Konoha have you because he didn't want you to be used by someone; he wanted to give you a choice. The fact Kiri wants to try and help rebuild the clans lost in the bloodline purges probably didn't even occur to him till after." Finished the boy as he moved to set up a small perimeter Suigetsu huffing as he set to work inspecting the massive cleaver leaving the Kunoichi alone with her thoughts.

A little less than an hour found Naruto returning to the clearing a few splinters hanging in his hair as he looked around to see both Suigetsu and Chojuro over to one side the bound girl still leaned against the tree he'd left her beside. As the blond moved back towards the captive she turned her pale face around at him.

"Hello Naruto-san." Whispered the kunoichi bringing the blond to a halt as he turned to see her black eyes focused upon him. As his blue meet black the kunoichi saw Naruto's face shift into a slightly puzzled look. With a small nod the girl indicated the other side of the clearing where Naruto's team pretended to not be paying attention.

"Of course, I suppose they told you my life story?" asked Naruto as the kunoichi nodded slightly.

"Hai, they told me. I lost my family to…a long time ago." she replied as Naruto gave a small sigh.

"I see." Replied Naruto as Haku shook her head slightly.

"No…no you don't… My Tousan killed my Kaasan because of my blood….then tried to kill me…I had to kill him." whispered the girl as Naruto's face took a broken expression. For a moment Naruto didn't seem to know what to say, as he looked down at the girl.

"I'm sorry to hear that…and with Zabuza, you've lost a second…" growled the boy as he rubbed his face a few times. For a moment Naruto seemed to consider a few things before looking up at the sky as if praying for something before seeming to come to a conclusion.

"Kaasan's goanna kill me." muttered the boy as he knelt down cutting the wire binding the Kunoichi. As the wire's snapped both Chojuro and Suigetsu sprung up as Naruto turned to face them.

"Easy guys….awe heck I'm doing it again." Muttered the boy as both gave heavy sighs.

"You're kidding me!" groaned the white haired boy as beside him Chojuro head bowed.

"How many times does it make?" asked Suigetsu as Chojuro started counting down off his figures.

"One for that Suna group, twice for protecting clients that couldn't afford it, three if you count just now in Wave. Not to mention that time in he decided to give that movie star a piece of his mind…" continued the teen as Naruto gave a small shrug scratching the back of his head.

"You guys act like I had a choice." Chuckled the teen scratching at his head of almost white blond hair as a small sound caused him to turn to see the Kunoichi looking down confused at her freed hands. As Naruto looked down he noticed her eyes turning back to him with more confusion that he hadn't seen even when she had first woken from her seals.

"Wh….why?" asked the black haired girl as Naruto gave her a small smile.

"You lost your family…probably in the most horrible way you could…and even if he was scum in my eyes Zabuza was your second family which my team took from you…after that I'm not going to drag you anywhere you don't want to go." Shrugged Naruto as though it was the simplest thing in the world. For a moment the kunoichi continued to look at Naruto in her eyes traveling back to her unbound hands.

"What do I do now?" she murmured as Naruto gave her a sad look.

"Well that's up to you. I chose to find a new family when I lost my previous one….you can try to do the same, or you can go and become a mercenary… I can't pretend to know what you should do. For what it's worth I think you deserve to be happy." Finished the teen as he turned to back to his team. After only a step he felt a small tug on his vest. Turning he saw the Kunoichi now standing her head still bowed slightly whispering something he couldn't quite make out.

"What?" asked Naruto as he turned to face her.

"I'll go with you…to Kiri." Whispered the girl as Naruto gave her a sad look.

"Are you sure?" asked the blond as the Kunoichi nodded slightly.

"Hai, I have nowhere else to go….but you defeated Zabuza-sama…it feels right to follow you." Finished the girl as Naruto gave a small nod.

"Alright…" replied Naruto as the Kunoichi gave very small smile.

"Haku." She whispered causing the blond to quirk and eyebrow up? In response the girl let out a small giggle that one would not have though her capable of a moment before.

"It's my name." she said as Naruto's face turned into a small smile of its own.

"Haku Yuki….it's a nice name. I'm Naruto Terumi Uzumaki." Smiled the pale blond as he turned to head out over the ocean.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After a day of travel the three Kiri Shinobi along with their companion arrived before the repaired Mizukage tower. Heading up though several flights of stairs the group soon found themselves standing in the Mizukage' office across from the woman. The redheaded Mizukage sat securely behind the curved wooden desk as a pale light filtered in through the window illuminating a smile upon the woman's lips that puzzled Haku even as it frightened the three chunnin.

"A month…your mission was scheduled for a single month." Spoke the redhead as Naruto gave a nervous chuckle.

"I…we…ugh sorry Kaasan it was my fault." Muttered the boy as Mei stood up moving around the desk to stand in front of the boy. From the side a small motion caught her eye as Haku made to move only to freeze as a small threatening smile caused her to freeze.

"You're lucky I love my family so much." smiled the woman as Naruto gave her a small hopeful look. However his face turned fearful as Mei's smile reached her eyes.

"But your imoto might not be too happy with you sochi-kun." Finished the redhead as Naruto suddenly looked horrified.

"no…NO!" called Naruto dropping to his knees holding the end of Mei's kimono while looking up at her pleadingly.

"Oh yes Sochi, now was your mission successful?" asked Mei turned to Chojuro and Suigetsu who both nodded over the whimpering of their teammate.

"Hai Mizukage-sama." Called Chojuro holding out the scroll containing both Zabuza and his blade inside. With a nod Mei took the scroll before with a flicker a masked hunter shinobi appeared taking the scroll for Mei before vanishing in a swirl of water as she walked over to look down at Haku.

"Hum, and what do we have here?" asked Mei smiling over the girl as Naruto's whimpering paused for a moment.

"She was Zabuza's….apprentice Haku Yuki." Called the teen as Mei gave a nod looking back at Haku.

"So Haku-chan, a Yuki, I know some of you clan from before the purges…Kiri is less for their loss." Offered Mei as Haku gave a small bow.

"Thank you Mizukage-sama." Bowed the girl as Mei gave Naruto a small smirk.

"Well sochi-kun, does you being late have anything to do with Haku-chan here?" asked Mei as both Naruto and Haku both blushed while the other two shinobi chuckled at the situation.

"Kaasan!" called Naruto as Mei smiled over at him.

"Ok Sochi, you can go Haku I'll need you to stay to discuss housing for you. We were able to save some of the clan's library and possession, they are now yours." Called Mei as Naruto's team turned to go Naruto hanging back slightly.

"Kaasan, there's something else…it can wait till Haku is finished, but Nagato sensei and Tousan should be here as well." Finished Naruto his tone shifting from embarrassment and happiness to one he only reserved for shinobi matters.

"I see…Hunter locate my husband and Nagato, it seems we have matters to discuss." Called Mei as a masked kunoichi appeared nodded slightly before stepping back out of the office. Naruto in turn nodded before moving out of the office as well to wait for the conclusion of Haku's meeting.

After a time Haku emerged from the office with a pair of masked shinobi who followed behind. As she passed she offered Naruto a small smile as she clutched a pale blue scroll to her chest. Soon she had disappeared down the hall, and Naruto was reentering the room to find both Jiraiya and Nagato sitting across from Mei giving him welcoming smiles as he entered.

"So a successful mission, with the return of a priceless village treasure, and the return of a clan believed lost…I'm almost afraid to ask what else happened Sochi?" smiled Jiraiya as Naruto offered a small smile as the man affectionately rubbed his head Nagato nodding in turn as he watched his student.

"Of course sensei, after all failure isn't part of Naruto's personality, right." Called Nagato as Naruto nodded slightly.

"Hai, I had too great senseis to make sure of it." Replied Naruto as he slowly let his smile fall turning to the three as the tone shifted from celebration at his return, to the matter at hand.

"So Naruto, what is it you wish to speak with us about?" asked Mei as she leaned back slightly in her chair bringing her figures up to interlock over the desk, one visible emerald eyes fixed upon the blond. With a small sigh Naruto looked around at the three before explaining the incident involving Konoha…and the run in with his old family. As he spoke all three waited in silence watching the blond before them as he tensed at retelling the story, an audible cracking from his right arm occurring at a few points where his emotions temporarily pushed past him. In the end Naruto stood in silence as the occupants of the room digested what they had been told. Nagato was the first to speak after what seemed like an eternity of silence.

"So…the Uzumaki of Konoha wishes to meet with me…" muttered the redhead as Naruto gave a small nod. Nagato slowly turned his eyes around to Mei purple catching emerald as Jiraiya let out a grunt.

"What is your opinion Mizukage?" asked Nagato as Mei let out a breath leaning forwards over the desk looking sadly at her Sochi.

"As a Kaasan…I would love nothing more than to let them stew in their own sorrow after what they have done to my loved ones…my husband…my sochi." spoke me punctuating the last two lines with dangerous flashes of her eyes that drew small smiles from Jiraiya and Naruto.

"But as Mizukage, and member of the Uzumaki clan, the choice isn't so simple. Kumo and Iwa haven't agreed to sign a peace with us, nor did they offer aid during the civil war. Afterwards they made it clear they didn't respect our old treaty's, and Suna is too far to expect a reasonable treaty to actually help us…I hate to say it but Konoha may be our only option for an ally…and the Uzumaki clan offers a link to help that happen." Finished Mei as Jiraiya nodded.

"Hai, I may not love the idea, but for Kiri and our safety an alliance isn't a bad idea…Still a stronger link means that both Naruto and I can't expect to remain hidden forever. Sure as unofficial members of Konoha we can be drafted into another village, but I can see Konoha demanding us back all the same." Spoke the man as Nagato nodded.

"Hai sensei and not one of us would let them take you. Still the choices are limited, if Iwa and Kumo move, I'm not sure we could hold. Konoha could give us that safety. Our personal hatred of a small group cannot be put before the safety of Kiri or our own families." Spoke Nagato as Mei nodded slowly.

"I believe we should allow a meeting." Muttered Naruto as the group turned to the blond who hadn't spoken since his story had ended. With a small frown Mei looked at her eldest worry clear on her face.

"Sochi." she whispered as Naruto shook his head.

"I don't love them Kaasan…I don't know if I ever will after what they did to tousan and me, but….but I love Shinore…Tousan, uncle Nagato, you Kaasan and everyone else. If that means having to face them to keep you safe then I am alright with it." Finished Naruto as Jiraiya stood gently putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder as he turned with a small smile to his wife.

"Our Sochi is right Mizukage; we can look after ourselves if anything happens, but we couldn't bear to see any of you hurt." Called Jiraiya as he gave his wife a small smile. With a sigh Nagato stood resting his hand on Naruto's other shoulder offering a small smile as well.

"The Uzumaki clan owes both Kiri and you more than we can every repay, we will do our part to protect this village." Spoke Nagato as Mei gave the three a smiled nodding.

"Alright then…it seems we will be hosting guests before too long…let us see if Konoha Uzumaki's can stand beside true Uzumaki's." Smirked the woman as the three before her beamed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A time later in the land of fire within the walls of Konoha within the large Hokage building one could find Minato Namikaze sitting across from the two women he trusted most in this world as small scroll being passed back to his desk. As he accepted the scroll setting it down gently he gave the pair before him a calculated look ideally tapping his figures on the hard wooden desk. It had been a few weeks since the mission to wave, the return of Kushina followed by team seven, and the revelation about Kiri. And only a few hours since the arrival of a particular message from that same village.

"So it seems the Hunter shinobi you meet kept his word." Called Minato as he set the message from Kiri down looking over to Kushina who gave a nod.

"Hai the head of the Uzumaki clan; this Nagato has sent an invitation for a peaceful meeting between our clans, and the Mizukage as given word of safe passage." Finished Kushina as Tsunade let out a heavy sigh. The sage had worked long and hard to return to favor with Minato and his family. It had taken years, but her willingness to admit her faults and dogged pursuit of forgiveness had finally made headway. While neither Minato nor Kushina would stand for the woman the same way they once had, they had admitted that her failings were no worse than their own.

"I don't know, it seems odd an Uzumaki clan showing up out of the blue…after Uzu was destroyed why would any Uzumaki go to one of the places responsible for it?" asked the blonde as Minato gave a small nod leaning back in his chair.

"It's not unheard of for a nation to take captives, maybe that's what happened and the civil war just let them be recognized as a clan again?" suggested Kushina wanting more than anything for this miracle to be true.

"Hai that could be, and it seems the shinobi you meet is at least true to his word. The Mizukage is also offering her word, from what I see they have nothing to gain from lying about this. Kiri may have risen from the ashes but it is still nursing burns, if it tried to fight us, they would be annihilated." Finished Minato as Tsunade and Kushina nodded.

"So what is your decision?" asked Kushina as Minato considered it for a moment before sighing.

"I believe it is dangerous but the risk is worth it. Kushina I give you permission to attend the meeting with any Uzumaki you wish, assemble a team, they and I will accompany you to Kiri." Finished Minato as Kushina gave her husband a smile moving around the desk to embrace him.

"Unless I'm mistaken both Narumi and Mito left on a mission with that film crew a day ago, that leaves just Kushina and Menma as Uzumaki." Spoke Tsunade as Minato nodded.

"Hai, Menma is coming with us I won't leave him behind, the girls will be gone for over a month, and following that is the chunnin exams, so it seems it will be only two Uzumaki's." spoke Minato as Tsunade huffed a little indignantly.

"Oh ya, my grandmother was an Uzumaki remember, I'm going to." Called the blonde as Kushina let out a small laugh at the woman's indignant look.

"I suppose you are….I'll have to inform the council about this, Kushina you go and start getting Menma ready it looks like a team may not be neccesary, I'll see you tonight." Finished Minato rising to give his wife a parting embrace before she and Tsunade left. A few hours later found Minato seated across from the council of Konoha.

"Hokage-sama, you can't be serious, taking not only the Uzumaki clan but yourself into a possible trap." Stated Danzo as the aged pair beside him nodded in agreement.

"I am forced to agree with Danzo-san on this count Hokage-sama, leaving the village…" began the elderly man on Danzo's left before Minato cut across him.

"Is common practice as you well know Homura-san, this is a diplomatic mission of the highest importance not only for the Uzumaki clan but Konoha as well. If a strong relationship can form between these separated clans Kiri could become an ally to us instead of an enemy. On top of that this could be the chance to atone for our failure to aid Uzu during the last war." Minato stated as the elderly woman beside Homura, her eyes perpetually narrowed, spoke up.

"But there is no need for you personally." Started the woman as Minato fixed her with an annoyed expression.

"And there is no "need" for me to stay in Konoha at the moment either, I'm sure the village can remain standing without me supporting it from by desk. Let me make this clear to all of you, I am here to inform you of my trip, not to barter permission from you." Continued the blonde as Danzo spoke up.

"But your absence could make for vulnerability in our defenses. The village could be assaulted." Stated the cripple as Minato sighed leaning back in his chair.

"By that logic Danzo we should never send a single ninja out on missions, and seal up the gate. Our world is one of risk, and not taking the chance to gain Kiri as an ally, and restore the Uzumaki clan is not worth the off chance risks that you have mentioned. This meeting is finished. I expect you to inform the clan heads." Finished Minato as all three of the council rose before bowing themselves out of the room. As they departed Danzo split from his compatriots taking a more remote rout that took him through the depths of the tower. As he marched a shadows seemed to follow beside him. After a few more feet the crippled man halted still staring ahead as the shadow dropped to his knees behind the man congealing into a masked shinobi.

"What are our forces standings?" called the cripple.

"Only four above chunnin at the moment Danzo-sama, the rest are genin at best. Apologies but it seems Jiraiya's actions have weakened us for a time." Spoke a monotone voice as Danzo seemed to digest the words before tapping his cane once.

"No matter, our forces are irrelevant for this, send word to our contacts in Iwa and Kumo…the Hokage will be traveling with a small company to Kiri, they will act in our steed." Finished Danzo as the massed root bowed his head.

"Hai Danzo-sama it shall be done." Replied the shadow as he disappeared back into the darkness.

_That child needs to learn to head my advice if Konoha is ever to prosper… No matter what they send he will survive, the others…a reason for war in the future if necessary. Konoha has grown complacent it is time it took what it could…He speaks of allies, when the only thing you can trust is what you have taken…he will learn this soon enough _Danzo thought to himself as he proceeded down the passageway and out into Konoha.

**Ok chapter 5 or part two of three :P.**

**Enjoy**

**Songbird out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. **

Welcome back, I'd like to thank all of you for reading my work and for those who favorite followed and reviewed.

Right enough of my talking onto the story enjoy.

**Chapter 6 **

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**DEMON/SUMMON/Scroll"**

"Jutsu"

**- A Turtle in the Mist 3-**

Within the elemental nation's in the land of Kiri on a small open grassy area beside a small lake where the mist clung gently to the land the sun was slowly moving up over the horizon glinting off an odd structure that a blond boy was currently huddled securely behind. The structure an odd wall of bright orange coral soon was the source of a sizzling noise as a baseball sized ball of lave pelted against its side. A moment later the sizzle was accompanied by a soft pinging as small paper projectiles deflected off of the structure.

"Shinore-chan is…isn't this enough for Naruto niisan?" asked Yoake looking over at his friend as she spat another small ball of molten rock to splat like a snowball against the coral wall. As the attack landed Shinore turned whipping her hair back from her blazing emerald eyes as she fixed the blue haired boy with a small smirk as she set her hands on her hips.

"No Neesan said he would be back in a month and he wasn't. That means he gets to help us practice our justus Kassan even said it was ok." replied the girl with a look of concentration as she turned back to face the wall of orange spying Naruto's blond head looking across at the pair.

"Ya but not as the target! Besides I brought back Haku-chan, I thought you were happy to have a new friend!" called the teen before he ducked back down as a glob of lava splatted against the wall of coral again even as the little girls face broke out into a wide grin.

"Hai Haku-chan's amazing, thanks again Aniki!" called Shinore as behind the wall Naruto let out a heavy sigh.

"Missing shinobi… no problem, creature made of pure chakra….easy, chunnin examination….done and passed…my imoto….hiding behind a wall of coral." Muttered Naruto as inside his head Isobu let out a wet chuckle.

"**Don't take it to hard Naruto, my neesan Matatabi scares me to…what is it with females and fire anyway?**" muttered the turtle as Naruto gave a mental shrug as another splat signaled another successful shot from his imoto.

"Ok hold fire!" called Naruto as he waved his watery right hand up a few times before coming around the wall to see both children smiling happily as the teen emerged.

"Well, looks like you're getting better at holding it together Imoto, but your size still needs a little work." Called the pale blond as he looked over his wall noting the damaged areas before turning to see Shinore looking a little disheartened. With a smiled Naruto moved over to ruffle his Imoto's bright white hair causing her to look up into his smiling face.

"But that comes with time, your already better than I was at your age by far, I better watch out or my Imoto's going to show me up." Finished the teen as the girl's eyes and face lit up.

"And Yoake, you have speed and control but not enough power yet," spoke Naruto as he took a hand slamming it hard into the coral wall causing nothing but a tiny crack on the outer shell," my wall can take it no problem, you don't have to be scared of hurting me, ok so let it rip." Smiled Naruto as the little boy nodded happy.

"Ok you two, come on let me see you try it again, but I think I'll stay on this side of the wall ok." chuckled the teen as the group set back to work on their training. After a few hours Naruto could be found with a pair of sleeping children resting on his back as he made his way into a familiar compound where a smiling Konan greeted him taking her son into her arm.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, so how is he doing?" asked the woman as Naruto gave her a small smile.

"Oh he's doing just fine, though I think he's just like you aunt Konan, he's more concerned in looking after my imoto than himself." finished Naruto as the older woman smiled happily holding her son closer to her.

"Hai, I suppose he does, oh Haku-chan stopped by earlier, seems she had a message from your Kaasan. I think Konoha's responded to their offer at last." Spoke the woman as she and Naruto moved into the compound both supporting a sleeping child on their backs. Once the pair were down for a rest Naruto departed to the Mizukage's office arriving to find Yahiko, Mangetsu and Ameyuri turning as the chunnin entered.

"Good you're here, Yahiko, Mangetsu secure the room." Called Mei as both saluted before moving to secure the room. As they moved into position Mei turned to face Naruto with a small nod.

"Chunnin Naruto Temari Uzumaki, the Uzumaki clan of Konoha has decided to send a delegation to Kiri. I am sending a team to meet them on the border. To make sure this mission is a success I am sending two representatives of the Uzumaki clan to meet the procession. Your Tousan has chosen to take a mission to our boarder to avoid complications so that leaves only you. I have to ask that you accompany three of the seven swords to make sure this mission does not insure any unnecessary conflict." Stated Mei as Naruto gave her a slightly puzzled look before nodding slightly.

"Hai, am I to assume that they will be there?" asked Naruto as Mei offered him a small nod.

"They are, if you feel that they are a danger to you or our clan you have permission to deny them entry into Kiri." Finished Mei as Naruto nodded.

"I understand….thank you Kaasan." Smiled Naruto as Mei nodded before looking up at the three swordsmen her eyes narrowing slightly.

"This could mean the difference between an ally or an enemy for our nation…I trust I need not express anything else. You have your orders, depart in four hours." Finished Mei as the four bowed slightly before the three sword welders vanished in swirls of water Naruto stopping as he saw his Kaasan raise a hand for him to do so.

"Sochi….be careful." Finished the redhead as Naruto gave a small smile.

"Oh course Kaasan; I'll be back before you know it. I wouldn't dare keep Shinore waiting again." Chuckled Naruto before he disappeared in a swirl of water leaving Mei alone in her office. After a moment a knock came at the door as it opened showing a young girls face above a simple white kimono.

"Mizu-sama will there be anything else?" asked Haku as Mei offered the younger girl a small smile.

"No Haku you can go and wish him well, or just watch him go again if that's what you want. Though I would move a little faster if I were you my Sochi won't be alone forever." The woman's words causing Haku's face to flush slightly scarlet before she bowed slightly slipping back out of the office the door closing with a small snap.

"Better watch out Sochi, first your pen pale, now Haku-chan, if you're not careful you'll have a club by the time you're old enough to read your Tousan's books." Smirked the woman as she leaned back in her chair casing her emerald eyes around to the window so she could look out over the village.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A day later on the border of Kiri where the massive ocean came to rest gently lapping against the cliffs of the land of fire five figure stood looking out over the vast expanse before them. As the sun moved higher cutting through the mist the littlest amongst them let out a small cheer tugging at his mother's leg pointing out towards the ocean with a wide smile spreading under his violet eyes.

"Look…Look! Kaasan look!" called the excited Menma as he pointed out at the ocean as his mother looked down with a happy smile on her face.

"Hai Menma-kun, I see it. You know I grew up near the ocean." Smiled Kushina as the little boys eyes lit up as he turned to look back over the ocean. Beside Kushina Minato felt a small warmth at seeing his Sochi so happy, as well as his wife. Times like these had become more precious to him than anything after his family had lost one of its own so long ago. Ideally he turned around to see both Tsunade and Shizune both looking around for any sign of their escort.

"Well, I thought they would be here by now." muttered Tsunade as she crossed her arms under her chest her green shirt fluttering out behind her as she turned to her apprentice. Shizune gave a small sigh shaking her head before looking over at Minato offering a shrug.

"They will be here sensei, just wait and see." Called Minato as the woman shrugged looking around the open water before a small movement caught her eye.

"Well it's about time." Muttered the woman as the group turned Menma letting out excited calls as he pointed to a group of four figures that seemed to be skating forwards across the water. As the four reached the edge of the cliff each leapt the slope note slowing in the slightest as they raced upwards. The four on the cliff edge back up slightly as the four figure came over the lip of the cliff face landing in a line facing the group.

As the members of Konoha look over the figures the adults stiffened slightly at the sight of three blades strapped to the backs of the Kiri forces. The first a tall orange haired man his face carrying a calm almost happy expression upon his face while the massive scroll like blade rested upon his shoulder drawing a few eyes. Beside him was a red-haired Kunoichi her black eyes scanning across the group before her as she ideally fiddled with the twin hilts of her blades, while the man on her left gave a small sigh his bright white hair drooping over his face as he rubbed at his head the weight of the wrapped blade on his back seeming to not even register with him. However, the last of the group drew the most eyes. He was a teen his visible blue eyes seated above a small series of wrappings that covered most of his face continuing down his right arm. His mop of pale blond hair framing his face as those eyes shifted around at the four before him.

"Kushina Uzumaki?" asked Yahiko as he turned to face Kushina who meet his gaze with a small nod.

"Good, I take it these are your escorts…I must say I think I'm flattered the fourth Hokage, Konoha's remaining sage, and…" here Yahiko paused as his eyes drifted down to the form of Menma who had moved to stand slightly behind his mother's leg looking up at the man. With a small smile Yahiko dropped down into a small crouch smiling over at Menma.

"Well, and who do we have here?" asked the orange haired man as Menma looked over at him before calling out in a soft tone.

"Um…I'm Menma Uzumaki Namikaze." Called the boy with a little more strength as he watched the man's face turn into a warm smile.

"Well another little Uzumaki. Well Menma I have someone for you to meet, you see we have a few little Uzumaki's of our own." Smirked the man as he rose the boy giving him a small pouting look.

"I'm not little!" called the boy as the four Kiri shinobi looked at one another before chuckling slightly.

"Oh he's an Uzumaki alright." Chuckled Mangetsu as he gave Naruto a small glance. Naruto in turn had been looking across the group struggling to keep his emotions in control until he had spotted Menma. Once he found the boy Naruto had not taken his eyes off of him, the breath seeming to catch at the sight of him even as Minato held out the scroll for identification as Mangetsu look it over.

_I….he…..well what now. _Naruto mentally grumbled as he digested the information before him. So he had a brother…an ototo…

"**Well I can say I didn't see that coming. Still keep it together, besides if this goes through you'll get a chance to meet your ototo at some point, just stay focused for now and keep your anger in check." **called Isobu as Naruto mentally shook himself focusing back as he saw Kushina's eyes turning to him her eyes focusing on him with a faintest amount of recognition.

"Excuse me Shinobi-san do I know you from somewhere?" asked the redhead as Naruto turned towards Kushina forcing himself to remain calm. He no longer resembled the spiky haired boy who had left Konoha not that many ever paid the boy he had been much attention to begin with, and no one inside of Kiri would be addressing him by his name until Konoha had left, but even still he had to tread carefully. With a small nod Naruto addressed Kushina.

"Hai Kushina-san, in wave." Replied Naruto as Kushina seemed to click a few things into place before offering a small smile.

"So you're?" she began as Naruto nodded.

"Hai, I am an Uzumaki as well. I am glad to see you reached an agreement with the Mizukage." Finished Naruto as he turned away from the woman not sparing a glance towards the other members of the Konoha group, not trusting himself to keep a look of anger from his face should he look at Tsunade, or Minato. As he turned Kushina felt a small pressure upon her chest for a reason she couldn't quite explain. Before she could speak the white haired man gave a final look around before turning towards the ocean as well.

"Ok looks like we're moving, Uzumaki's you two have the rear, Ameyuri you're with me on point." Called Mangetsu as Kushina looked around seeing Yahiko offering a small smile and nod before he and Naruto moved behind the group as they made their way down the cliff towards the water Menma held securely in Kushina's arms looking around excitedly as he they moved down the Cliffside.

Soon the group was moving off across the water Minato watching the surroundings as Kushina and Tsunade took turns trading glances back at the identified pair of Uzumaki behind them. Ideally Tsunade notice that every time her brown eyes cross the younger boy she saw a flash of anger across his face before it was pushed back down again.

_What's with that gaki, if I didn't know better I'd say he had a grudge against me….hu maybe he just doesn't like such a strong group in his home….oh well doesn't matter. _Tsunade mentally shrugged as Minato's mind processed a very different opinion.

_So he's one of the hunter shinobi that team seven ran into…those wrappings, I can't since anything, but they said something about orange rock…and I can't even detect him when he's a few feet from me…just what is the Uzumaki clan here capable of? _Wondered the man looking over to see the grinning face of Menma as he looked down at the water rushing below them. From his son Minato's eyes shifted up see Kushina smiling slightly as they headed forwards. It seemed that the prospect of meeting more of her lost family had lifted the redhead's spirits more than he could have predicted.

After a time the group skipped out from the water to dry land racing inwards through a small forest of trees till they arrived at the base of a massive mountain side its tips incased in a sea of mist. From ahead Mangetsu and Ameyuri called a halt to the group.

"Yahiko, Uto go inform the guards!" called the white haired man as both Uzumaki's nodded racing around to the hidden gates to alert of the group arriving.

"Uto?" chuckled Yahiko once they were out of earshot as Naruto gave him a small glare.

"It took Shinore a few tries to get my name down ok…Kaasan thought it would make a good cover name." grumbled the teen as Yahiko chuckled.

"I see….so that's them." He continued in a more serious tone as Naruto let out a sigh.

"Hai…that's them…all except that black haired woman and Menma, I don't know them." Replied Naruto a small sad note escaping his lips that did not go unnoticed by Yahiko. Ideally the orange haired man reached over ruffling Naruto's pale blonde hair offering a grin.

"Well he kind of reminds me of you, don't worry about the others ok your Kaasan and the rest of us can handle them. While that's going on you can get to know Menma, I'm sure Yoake and Shinore will help to." Chuckled the older man as Naruto pushed his hand off offering a small grateful smile visible through the bandages.

"Thanks." Muttered the teen as Yahiko waved it off.

"What's family for, HEY LOWER THE GENJUTSU PATROL RETURNING WITH THE GUESTS!" called Yahiko as the solid wall of rock before them wavered before a massive armored door with a pair of watchtowers shimmered into view.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the group marched through the gates of Kiri and out of a small passage the light flashed across the wide open fields of the village, the small pools and soft mist that hung around the towering structures and walls of the city before them. As they moved out the members of Konoha stopped dead for a moment their mouths open wide at the sight laid out before them. Before the revolution Kiri had been nothing like this, the village now seemed more alive, than even the bustling streets of the capital. Ideally the group also noted a greater number of Shinobi dotting the battlements as well as moving through the village, ideally chatting as they moved from stall to stall.

"Wow." Whispered Menma as beside him Yahiko gave a small chuckle.

"So you like our village eh?" grinned the orange haired man as the boy nodded excitedly.

"Took us a while to get it fixed up that's for sure." Muttered Ameyuri as recalled the massive reconstruction getting a small chuckle from Naruto.

"Ya it didn't help you tearing up the place chasing after me and Suigetsu either." Smirked the boy as the redhead turned to him with a dangerous smile.

"Oh ya, want me to finish what I started?" grinned the redhead as Naruto raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Nope I'm good, but you could go after Suigetsu, he's still trying to get his hands on a blade again after his time with Kubikiribōchō." Replied Naruto as the woman gave a small serrated smirk.

"That so, hey Mangetsu you take them to Mizu-sama seems I need to put you ototo back in his place." Called the redhead as she turned away the white haired man sighing as he rubbed his head ideally.

"And there she goes…ok." he groaned turning to face the group.

"I need Kushina Uzumaki, Tsunade Senju, and the Hokage to accompany me please. I'm sorry to say I can't allow shinobi or Kunoichi of you caliber to wander the village until Mizu-sama has approved it." Called the man as the three nodded before Naruto called out.

"Well in that case Yahiko and I can escort the others to the Uzumaki compound for now, if that is acceptable?" finished the teen turning to look around at Minato and Kushina who seemed to consider it for a moment before Shizune stepped up beside Menma.

"I'll look after him Kushina-san, Minato-sama we'll be waiting for you." Smiled the woman as Kushina nodded allowing herself, Minato and Tsunade to be lead away as the remainder of their group turned to follow Yahiko and Naruto off into the village. As the three Uzumaki's and Shizune made their way through the village Menma moved up to walk beside Naruto looking up at the blond with clear interest. After a short distance Naruto glanced down at the boy who hurried to look busy examining his feet causing Naruto to let out a small chuckle.

"Well Menma-kun what do you think of Kiri?" asked Naruto as the blond boy looked up into Naruto's blue eyes before looking back at Shizune as if searching for permission. After a small nod from the woman Menma looked up at Naruto with a smile.

"It's awesome, I mean the walls are almost as big as Konoha, and the mountains are everywhere, how do you keep dry with the mist, are you a shinobi like Shizune-Neechan, Kaasan said you were an Uzumaki are you…" started Menma before Yahiko began to laugh as Naruto's face turned up in a smile as he patted the boy lightly on the head.

"Alright, alright Menma-kun I guess you really are an Uzumaki with that energy." Smirked the teen as Menma beamed up at him.

"As for your questions, the mist isn't a big deal, we use a basic charka exercise to keep dry, kind of like how we run on water, as for shinobi, yep I'm a shinobi alright." Finished the teen as Menma smiled up at him Yahiko falling back a little beside Shizune looking ahead at the pair.

"He's a good kid." Commented Yahiko as Shizune gave him a slightly guarded smile that did not go unnoticed by Yahiko.

"Man you remind me of my wife, look I'm not going to do anything to the kid, he's an Uzumaki just like me, besides I have my own little one I want him to meet so you don't have to be a bodyguard for today kay." Chuckled Yahiko as the woman's face shifted from professional to a slight blush at being so easily read.

"Sor…" she started before Yahiko waved it off.

"Don't worry about it, I'm glad my cousin had someone looking out for him….hum…are you single by any chance?" asked the orange haired man as Shizune went bright red at the question stuttering in her reply.

"Wha…what?" she managed as the four turned the corner towards a small estate its doors standing open.

"Are you single? Look I know this…" started Yahiko as he was suddenly yanked forwards by an invisible forced skipping forwards to a halt before two figures giving him an annoyed expression. The first a red-haired man looking over at Yahiko as he slid to a stop before him.

"Honestly, Konan please keep your husband under control." Sighed Nagato as Konan moved forwards grabbing Yahiko by the ear and leading him inside as his three companions stepped up as the redheads purple rippled eyes turned to them.

"I see some of our guests have arrived." Smiled the man as he looked across Menma and Shizune the latter still blushing slightly from the recent conversation vaguely noticing the man's eyes but writing them off as just a Kiri bloodline.

"Hai I'm Menma Uzumaki Namikaze and this is Shizune-Neechan!" called Menma as Nagato offered the boy a small smile.

"Nice to meet you Menma-kun, and you lady Shizune." Spoke Nagato as he stepped aside indicating the doors.

"My name is Nagato Uzumaki." He continued as the group moved forwards Shizune looking over at the man blinking in surprise. This was the head of the Uzumaki clan…I mean he was so …young? Her surprise must have been evident by her face as Nagato offered her a small smile.

"Yes, I am the head of the Uzumaki clan here in Kiri, don't let my age fool you Shizune-san. Much like your own youth has doubtless done little to impede you own abilities, my age had not affected my leadership of a clan." Finished the redhead as Shizune nodded.

"Hai, Nagato-sama, I am sorry." Spoke Shizune as Nagato gave a small shake of his head.

"No need for formalities Shizune, it seems you are an honorary Neesan of my cozen. Consider my home your own." Finished Nagato causing Shizune to smile warmly.

"Thank you Nagato." She replied as Nagato nodded feeling somehow relaxed with the woman for a reason he could not quite explain.

"Think nothing of it Shizune-chan." Replied the man not seeming to recognize the effect he had on the woman who again blushed as from somewhere ahead of them Yahiko's voice rang out in a small cheer before a small fluttering of what sounded like paper drowned it out. The still blushing Shizune bowed slightly as Naruto and Menma gave the pair a small smile as the older blond showed the boy into the home.

"Shall we?" asked Nagato offering a hand out to Shizune who hesitated for a moment before accepting allowing herself to be lead forwards into the home. Meanwhile a little ahead of them Naruto was leading Menma out into the back garden when a small voice cried out causing the pair to turn to see Shinore moving down the hallway towards them.

"Aniki, where were you, Yoake and I woke up and you were gone! And who's that?" asked the girl as she reached them Menma taking shelter behind Naruto as he peered out at the white haired girl.

"Shinore this is Menma Uzumaki Namikaze your cozen, remember Kaasan said we would be getting some visitors I just went to guide them here. And Menma this is Shinore Terumi Uzumaki, my imoto." Finished Naruto as he moved Menma out from behind him the blond boy standing just a few hairs short of the girl before him that was currently looking him up and down as if examining him.

"You sure Aniki, he looks slow?" asked Shinore as Naruto let out a small chuckle rubbing his head as Menma gave the girl an annoyed look.

"Hey I'm twice the Uzumaki you are!" called the boy as Shinore leaned forwards matching the boys violet eyes with her own green ones.

"Oh ya!" called Shinore as Menma nodded Naruto looking between the two with a small smile. _Oh they were Uzumaki's alright…_Thought the teen as a small movement drew his eyes around to see the blue headed Yoake moving over a small wall of paper rising up to chest height between the two and gently pushing them apart.

"Shinore-chan Kaasan said no fighting." Mumbled the boy as Shinore and Menma turned on the boy causing him to shrink under their gaze.

"He's right imoto, and Menma remember you're a guest here." called Naruto as the two children looked up at him as the wall of paper fell away. The two looked down for a moment before with a huff Shinore turned to Menma holding out her hand.

"Sorry… want to come practice with me and Yoake?" asked the white haired girl as Menma gave a wide smile taking her hand.

"Hai…sorry about the Uzumaki thing." He replied as Shinore shrugged it off.

"No biggy Yoake-kun's acting more like an Uzumaki than both of us, after all family first right." Smiled the girl as Menma nodded happily.

"Hai!", he called as Shinore looked up at Naruto.

"Come on Aniki come help us!" called the girl as she turned the two boys falling in behind her as she moved off, Naruto sighing as he leaned up against the wall watching the three hope off the small porch into the garden.

"Well that looks familiar." Smiled Konan as she stepped up beside Naruto looking out as the three children began to play.

"Ya we have a little Yahiko, Nagato, and you out there…he….he.." started Naruto as he voice struggled slightly.

"He's a nice boy Naruto, now go out there and get to know you ototo before your imoto turns him into her personal servant." Smiled the woman moving back into the house as Naruto smiled moving out into the garden to help the three with their practice.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile across the village Mangetsu followed by the three visitors from Konoha filled into the Mizukage's office seeing the redheaded woman sitting back comfortably looking over her slightly curved desk at the three.

"Thank you Mangetsu, please leave us for now." called Mei as with a small bow the man moved out of the room the door shutting behind him with a soft snap, as Mei turned her attention around at the three.

"Well I must say, both the Hokage and a Sage visiting Kiri, this meeting seems to be more important to Konoha than I first expected." Smiled the woman as she gestured for the three to take a seat. With a small nod the three did so Minato turning to face Mei as he did.

"Mizukage.." he started before Mei waved her hand cutting him off.

"If you will Hokage-san, I must address something before this meeting begins." Cut in Mei giving a small smile that none the less showed that she was not going to be accommodating if the Hokage attempted to continue. After a small nod Mei turned her eyes around at the three her fingers interlocking as she did.

"Despite my invitation for Kushina-san," started Mei nodding slightly to the woman before continuing, "you also decided to bring not only yourself but Tsunade as well with you. I do not begrudge you wishing protection for you wife Hokage-san but edict would have dictated you at least inform me of this before your arrive. As such I am forced to assume that either this is a poor attempt at intimidation, or that you do not feel our nation worth such a curtesy…so tell me Hokage-san which is it?" asked Mei her smile never faltering as she saw Minato letting out a small sigh.

"It is neither Mizukage, I can assure you that we come only in good faith. As you stated my wife and child are here in Kiri at this time, my presence is hardly surprising as a result. My sensei," here he nodded to Tsunade who was looking a little annoyed with Mei," is of the Senju clan that is cozens to the Uzumaki and therefore wished to meet the clan as well. We wish this visit to be a possible bridge for future relation if possible." Replied Minato remaining calm as Mei's smile twitched slightly.

"Hum…you are just like he said you would be, I can see our nations working together Hokage-san. Forgive my earlier comments, but after the revolution Kiri has learned to inspect everyone closely." Finished Mei as Tsunade let out a small noise of irritation.

"And you do that by insisting that we could be insulting you to put us on the defensive?" asked the sage as Mei gave a small shrug.

"Not at all, the comments were genin, and I don't need to put you on the defensive Sage, you already are, you were the moment you stepped foot into my village." Replied Mei as Tsunade's eyes narrowed.

"Is that a threat?" she asked as Mei smiled.

"Nothing of the kind Tsunade, just a statement of location, you are in Kiri as guests, while you are here no harm will come to you but over the dead bodies of my shinobi, but while here you are still under my watch. Please remember this." finished Mei as with a small glare Tsunade relented.

_Oh keep pouting bitch Jiraiya might not hate you for being used so easily but I'm not so forgiving. _Thought Mei as she turned to Kushina with the same smile.

"So Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, as Mizukage of Kiri and member of the Uzumaki clan myself I welcome you to Kiri." Smiled Mei keeping her own misgivings about the woman off of her face.

"Thank you Mizukage-san." Replied Kushina with a small nod.

"So you are?" she continued as Mei raised a hand up to show a small wedding ring upon her figure.

"For four years now, Kushina-san. Now that formalities have been addressed, I believe it is about time you meet the rest of your family. If you will follow me I will escort you to the Uzumaki compound." Spoke Mei as she made to rise. However, before she could stand Minato spoke.

"There is one other matter Mizukage-san." Called the blond as Mei turned to him suspecting she knew exactly what he was referring to.

"Hai, and what would that be?" asked Mei as Minato fixed his gaze upon her.

"The matter is the information regarding Jiraiya the toad sage and his sighting here in Kiri some years ago." Stated Minato as Mei have a small sigh.

"I expected as much, though I remember sending an official response to this inquiry a few years back, what may I ask is the sudden interest?" asked Mei as Kushina leaned forwards.

"The interest is that sighting Jiraiya has all but disappeared from the elemental nations, our forces have been unable to so much as pick up a rumor about him for four years now." replied Kushina as Mei mentally smiled.

_Of course not my husband is the greatest spy in these lands, till Naruto takes that title, he could be a foot from you and you wouldn't even know it. _Thought Mei as she nodded slightly.

"Well at the time I have no information on the man's whereabouts, he left Kiri a hero we weren't looking to track him down. Though my forces have seen him in passing over the years we make no attempt to document his movements as a matter of thanks for his actions here. He wishes to remain hidden and we will respect that wish." replied Mei as Tsunade snorted slightly drawing a glare from Mei.

"Tsunade, I am well aware of the accusations against Jiraiya, but he is a hero to my nation, and I will not tolerate statements to the contrast in my presence." Stated Mei her tone making it clear that this was not a simple suggestion.

"Tsunade enough, I apologize Mizukage-sama." Called Minato sending a small glare over at the blond before turning back to Mei who waved it off.

"There is no need Hokage-san the elderly take such looking after." Smirked Mei enjoying the look of fury growing across Tsunade's face.

"Please Mizukage-sama, we are just looking for any information on him, and our son?" spoke Kushina as Mei turned her attention to the redhead with a small sigh.

"Hai the reports made mention of the boy as well, I have to say I meet him during the conflict, though his location is also unknown at this time." Replied Mei _Though I suspect he's trying and failing to keep his imoto out of trouble._ Thought the woman as Kushina's breath caught. Ideally Mei noticed Kushina's face took on a pained expression before her tone shifted to one seemingly weighed down.

"Wa..was he alright?" asked the woman as Mei considered her. From her Sochi's stories Kushina and Minato had utterly failed as parents, and for that she could not forgive them…however, in a world were some families killed each other for power, or pettiness their own sins seemed lesser somehow. She may not care for the two before her, but Naruto it seemed had allowed his own feelings to be put aside allowing them into Kiri. She could do no less.

"Hai, he was a kind child from what I saw, happy and easily excitable, caused no manner of trouble while he was here. The last group to see Jiraiya some months ago reported a blond boy with him who seemed to be much the same." replied Mei as she saw Kushina's face take a small grateful smile as Minato gave the same.

"Thank you." Whispered Kushina as Mei nodded standing to move to the door.

"If you will follow I will take you to the Uzumaki compound now." called Mei as the three filled in behind her. Just as the group was about to depart a small whirl of ice appeared before Haku arrived bowing to Mei before looking up at her.

"Mizukage-sama." Whispered the girl as Mei motioned for her to speak.

"A joint group from Kumo and Iwa have arrived unannounced asking for an audience with you to discuss a possible treaty." Reported the girl as the three members of Konoha looked around at her. Mei for her part narrowed her eyes at the information as she considered the girls words.

"I see, allow them into the guest compound but keep a strong guard." Replied Mei as Haku bowed disappearing a moment later in a whirl of ice as Mei turned to Minato with a small nod.

"I apologize; it seems that the dwarf and muscle head have decided to forgo protocol in sending their envoys. Rest assured they well be reminded of this." finished Mei as Kushina let out a small smirk at the appropriate names assigned to the other two kage's.

"It is understandable Mizukage-san, Iwa it seems has taken lessons from Kumo on diplomatic issues." Stated Minato thinking back to the Hyuuga incident as Mei lead the group out into the village.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back across town in the gardens of the Uzumaki compound Naruto stood before the three children ideally waiting for them to fall into position. The three had been bonding faster than he could have believed Shinore and Menma falling into a kind of competitive nature as Yoake managed to be the peacekeeper making sure neither got out of hand.

_Honestly you'd think they'd been friends forever._ Smirked Naruto as inside his head Isobu chuckled.

"**What do you expect, he's a lot like you, of course they would feel comfortable around him." **spoke the turtle sagely as Naruto gave a mental shrug.

_Suppose so, _"Well you guys what you want to practice?" asked Naruto as the three looked around excitedly before Shinore started bouncing happily her hand raised.

"Oh I know I know we can practice kunai throwing!" called the girl excitedly as Menma nodded smiling up at Naruto in turn. From the side Yoake nodded glancing over as Shinore gave him a wide grin.

"Kunai it is then, but blunt for now, we're not in a training field." Called Naruto as two nodded excitedly as Menma looked around a little confused.

"Hey what's wrong?" asked Shinore noticing the boy's confusion causing him to turn to her giving a small sad shrug.

"I left all my kunai at home…" replied the boy as Yoake moved up offering a small smile.

"It's ok niisan can help right?" asked the blue haired boy as the three looked up to Naruto who offered a small shrug.

"I don't know." Started Naruto before Shinore stepped up kicking Naruto in the leg pouting up at him.

"Aniki!" pouted the white haired girl as Naruto gave a small chuckle stretching out his bandaged arm.

"Ok, ok you win imoto." Smiled Naruto as the three watched his bandaged arm swell slightly, before Naruto reached up pulling away a few wrappings allowing three bright orange kunai to fall down each a little damp and made of some kind of soft substance that seemed to be hardening into stone as they watched.

"Wow, how'd you do that?" called Menma as Yoake bent retreating the kunai handing them around as the little blond stared start struck up at Naruto. In reply Naruto slipped the bandages back into place before offering a small chuckle.

"Family secret." Smirked Naruto as the boy gave a small pout pointing at him.

"But we are family Uto niisan!" called the boy his words catching Naruto unprepared as he looked down at the boy. For a moment he seemed almost frozen till with a small smile behind his bandaged mask Naruto bent to ruffle the boy's hair.

"Hai I suppose we are, but for now let's practice. Yoake how about you show them how it's done?" called Naruto as the boy nodded stepping up to show how to throw the tool at a nearby training target. As the children began their work at the edge of the garden where the porch met the home a group of four sat watching the producing with smiles on their faces.

"You show them Sochi!" called Yahiko as beside him Konan gave him a small push that only seemed to cause him to smile more as he pulled her into one armed hug. From across them Shizune found herself smiling at the pairs actions looking over to see Nagato shaking his head slightly.

"They seem to be made for one another." Remarked the woman as Nagato nodded.

"Hai, they've been that way since they were kids, though I'm not convinced Yahiko's quite grown up yet." Smirked the redhead as Shizune let out a small giggle.

"Oh trust me I know all about looking after big kids." She chuckled as Nagato nodded.

"I've heard your lady can get quite…energetic, if the rumors are true." Remarked the boy as Shizune smiled slightly.

"Hai, but I wouldn't have it any other way." Whispered the woman as Nagato nodded keeping his own thoughts of appropriate time and places to himself, as he turned his attention back the couple before him.

"Neither would I." he whispered as both turned to see Konan and Yahiko both smiling over at them. For a moment the two looked slightly confused before they look at one another to notice how close the pair had gotten before both blushed heavily looking forwards as the couple across from them pretended to be suddenly interested in the children's activities.

As the day slowly stretched on Mei along with the remaining members of the Konoha group arrived Menma rushing to his parents to show off his new practice kunai attempting to drag them over to meet his new friends causing Mei to chuckle slightly at the boys antics think of her own sochi's actions when he was younger. After a little convincing Kushina and Minato managed to get Menma calmed down enough to follow them into the main room of the compound that sat with one massive table that stretch nearly the whole length with tall sliding walls covering both sides as a small set of crests stood at one end.

Soon the entire Konoha group found itself seated upon one side of the table as Nagato, along with the others took seats across from them Menma waving over to Shinore and Yoake who returned the wave happily causing Mei, Kushina and Konan to smile slightly at how easy children made such meeting seem. Once everyone was arranged Nagato turned to Kushina he rippled eyes focusing on her as he took measure of the woman. After a moment he seemed to relax.

"Well Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, it seems out clan is indeed not so easily removed. My name is Nagato Uzumaki, current head of the Uzumaki clan of Kiri." Spoke the man as Kushina nodded offering a small smile.

"Thank you Nagato-san for agreeing to meet with me…after Uzu's fall I didn't think I'd ever see another Uzumaki." She smiled as Nagato nodded.

"Hai our clan was mostly devastated, though it seems the younger generation seems to be doing fine." Added the man as he looked over to see Yoake sending a small paper slip to dance across the table to Menma who quickly snatched it up reading the message upon it. All three children froze as they looked around at the adults now looking at them as with a small pulse of chakra the paper flew out of the boys hand and into Nagato's who couldn't keep a smile off his face as those from Konoha except Shizune looked shocked. Ideally a few noticed his eyes, suspecting a kind of blood line to be responsible but leaving it for the time being.

"So I suppose the question is what do we do now?" asked Nagato as he pocketed the message looking over at Kushina who gave a small smiled rubbing her head ideally as she let out a small chuckle.

"Well….you see I." she started as Konan cut in.

"You have no idea do you." She stated as Kushina gave a nervous chuckle as the rest of the table let out snorts of laughter as Mei sighed.

"Typical Uzumaki's….honestly." she muttered as Naruto patted her back smiling as Kushina looked incredibly embarrassed. As the laughter died away Minato made a small noise drawing attention as he turned to the group before him.

"If possible, I would like to see Kushina-chan not lose this chance to connect with her family, and Konoha would also like to help in bringing the Uzumaki clan back to prominence after the events of the third shinobi war." Called Minato as Mei gave a small nod.

"Hai, I can agree with that, though such things are left to the Uzumaki clan for now, still I see no need to complicate things for them Hokage-san." Added Mei as Minato turned to the woman.

"Are you suggesting a treaty?" asked Minato as Mei offered a small smile.

"I can see many advantages to another ally in these times." Replied Mei as Nagato nodded looking over to Kushina.

"I would also agree with this, with so few Uzumaki's I would prefer to not have to fight my blood in the future." Added Nagato as Naruto let out a small chuckle jabbing a thumb over at the three children who were back to trying to send messages back and forth.

"That and you don't want Shinore-imoto to get angry at you for not letting her keep up with her new friend." Smirked Naruto as Nagato gave the blond a small look before Mei cut in.

"Not everyone is as scared of her as you are Sochi." smiled Mei as Naruto gave his mother an embarrassed look as Kushina spoke up once again.

"I would like that as well Nagato-san, finding family is not something I'd like to jeopardize." Spoke Kushina as Mei stood.

"Well then for the time you are welcome in my home Kushina-san, your husband and I can settle the basics of the agreement at a later time, for now I think I will give you a chance to meet with your family." finished the woman, as the group nodded the room soon emptying as members drifted around to speak to one another, Naruto ducking out before he could get dragged into a conversation with the guests. As the day stretched into night Mei found Naruto seated upon the roof staring out over the village looking up as she glided down beside him.

"Still coming up here when you're looking for answers." Whispered Mei as Naruto looked up at her with a small smile.

"Hai I guess I am." Replied Naruto as he looked over at the redhead with a tired smile his wrappings momentarily unwrapped now that he was away from their guests.

"I just don't know what I'm supposed to feel." He continued as Mei nodded putting an arm gently across the boy's shoulders.

"Hai, I know, it would be easier if they were just villains." Agreed Mei as Naruto nodded.

"But they aren't…I mean I just….I don't know, they aren't my parents…not anymore, but I can't bring myself to hate them enough to want to hurt them…I just feel…nothing you know." Stated the boy as Mei nodded.

"You wouldn't be you if you just wanted to hurt them Sochi…and you wouldn't be my Sochi if you could just go back with all smiles like nothing happened without wanting some payback. Leave it as it is, they are strangers to you. They don't know you, and you don't know them. What you make from here is up to you." Finished Mei as Naruto looked up at his Kaasan with a small smile wrapping his arms around her.

"Thanks Kaasan." He whispered as Mei nodded holding the boy a moment longer before standing up turning to travel back down the compound halting at the edge of the roof before smiling back at Naruto.

"Just remember that both your Tousan and I are proud of you Sochi…no matter what you chose." Spoke the woman before she dropped down leaving the blond to look out over the village as the last flecks of sunlight faded over the horizon.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After a large dinner in the compound the guests from Konoha were shown to quarters within the compound prepared for them, Kushina listening happily to Menma's stories about his time with Shinore and Yoake, as Tsunade discussed issue regarding a future treaty with Minato. Shizune it seemed had taken an offer from Konan for a late night tea. As Menma was settled down to sleep Kushina moved over to Minato's room, a large guest room set with a large bed and small dressers that seemed to have been a clan heads room at one point. Kushina smiled as she saw Minato seated waiting for her, as she moved over towards the dressers pulling out a small storage scroll with her belongings.

"It was good to see you happy like that." Smiled Minato as Kushina nodded getting ready for bed.

"Hai, though I think your Sochi was having the most fun. That Shinore sure knows how to whined him up." smiled Kushina as Minato chuckled.

"I guess she does at that, from what we saw of her Kaasan I can guess that she isn't likely to change. Sensei better watch out that she doesn't lose her title as the strongest Kunoichi to her." Finished Minato thinking back to the conversations the two had shared getting a small smirk from Kushina who moved behind him.

"Minato-kun you aren't thinking about another woman are you." Asked Kushina giving a dangerous smile as Minato waved his hands before him shaking his head vigorously.

"What, no never, my Kushina-chan is the only one for me." replied Minato as Kushina nodded turning to finish preparing for bed unsealing a comfortable nightgown.

"Darn right I am. So what do you think of Nagato?" asked Kushina as Minato gave a small shrug.

"Seems like a good leader of the clan, I can tell he's lead forces before, though it seems he like to keep quiet, if I had to guess I'd say Yahiko and Konan were part of his team at some point from the way he seems to look after them." Added Minato as Kushina smiled.

"Oh and he seems to enjoy a certain someone's company." Smirked Kushina as Minato chuckled.

"Hai, I noticed, and so did Sensei, I swear almost freaked out at the idea of it." As he spoke Kushina moved around the bed taking a seat beside Minato holding him lightly.

"And that last one…Uto. Menma couldn't stop talking about him, from what he said I think our Sochi's adopted him as his Oniisan." Smiled Kushina before her face turned sorrowful small tears brimming in her eyes.

"And we found out Naruto-kuns alright." Whispered Kushina as Minato nodded holding his wife close.

"Yes, and if he's still with Jiraiya he's probably and amazing shinobi already." Smiled the blond as small tears formed in the pairs eyes. Kushina moved closer gripping Minato's robs as she looked up at him.

"Minato." She started before Minato nodded his head quieting her.

"It's ok Kushina-chan, we'll find him someday…I promise." Finished Minato as Kushina nodded neither noticing the teen who sat outside there window looking up at the moon with a small smile on his lips.

_I guess I don't get off so easy do I? _Thought Naruto as inside his head his companion gave a mental shrug.

"**I suppose not Naruto, but from my experience life is never easy."** Muttered the turtle as Naruto sighed pushing himself up and moving out into the yard.

_I suppose, though it would make my life easier if it were. Still having an imoto isn't so bad. _Thought the boy as his companion snorted.

"**You say that because you don't have Kyuubi as one of them."** Added Isobu as Naruto couldn't help smile at the beast's words.

_Hai, and_ _we both have issues with sisters, what a pair we make. _Finished Naruto as he moved out into the garden wondering what the future held for him. Not much later Naruto was resting against the tree in the yard slowly diffing off to sleep in the cool nigh air.

On the other side of the compound Shizune was sat across from Konan accepting a small glass of tea from the woman as the moonlight illuminated the sitting room they shared.

"Thank you." Smiled Shizune as she accepted the tea Konan giving a small nod as she picked up her own glass.

"No need Shizune, it is nice to have you here, I haven't seen Nagato so relaxed in a long time." Smiled Konan as Shizune blushed slightly taking a sip from her tea as she looked out into the yard.

"Re…really?" asked Shizune as her host nodded.

"Hai, I've known him since we were children, and he's always been so worried about looking after everyone else. It's nice to see him relaxed around someone." Added Konan as Shizune nodded.

"Why..." started Shizune before Konan shrugged looking out the window with a slightly contemplating look upon her brow.

"Honestly, I think it is because you and he just want to watch over others. You two are a lot alike in that regard. Maybe he just feels like he can trust you around his family." Finished Konan as the black haired woman considered her words. After a few moments of silence a small padding caused the woman to turn to see little Yoake dragging a blanket walking into the room rubbing his eyes lightly.

"Ka…Kaasan." Muttered the boy in a sleepy tone as Konan smiled moving over to pick up her Sochi as gave Shizune a parting smile.

"Sorry Shizune, duty calls." Waved Konan moving down the hall with the little one held securely in her arms. Shizune waved as the woman off finishing her tea, before moving off towards her own room. As she passed by a few rooms she spied a blond haired teen in the gardens the moon shining across his sleeping form his face uncovered for the first time she could remember. He seemed somewhat familiar to her for some reason that she couldn't quite place. After a moment Shizune let the feeling go moving off to bed her thoughts turning to another Uzumaki as a light red blush crept over her face.

As the moon rose higher into the sky's over Kiri a stray bit of moonlight moved down through the branches sheltering a sleeping Naruto, washing over his eyes causing him to roll slightly groaning at the disturbance.

"Stupid giant celestial bodies." Muttered Naruto as he pushed himself up brushing a few stray bits of dirt and dew off of his grey and black uniform casting his eyes around the garden.

"Hey, Isobu give me a pulse." Whispered Naruto as Isobu gave a mental shrug sending out a small wave of chakra around the compound as small blips of chakra responded all over the compound. Chakra detection it turned out was relatively simply once exercise to accomplish or deactivate if one had the ability. Sending out a pulse of one's own chakra caused it to crash against other chakra causing a disturbance that could be detected.

As Naruto's pulse moved out over the compound the forms of everyone came into focus two catching his attention as he turned towards the porch near the garden. With a small sigh Naruto moved over to see his imoto and newest ototo crouched low chatting excitedly.

"Ok so we…" started Shinore before she froze turning up to see Naruto standing above them Menma letting out a small chuckle as he looked up at the teen as well.

"Let me guess, my imoto decided to show off her training by going out to a training field tonight alone without any form of supervision." Stated Naruto as the two looked guiltily up at the teen who gave a small chuckle.

"But Aniki." Started Shinore as Naruto shook his head.

"Nope, not a chance you're going to take him to a training field without me." Replied Naruto with a small smile as the two children looked excitedly up at him. Soon the three were outside the compounds main building moving into the small training field that stretched out beside the building beside the compound. Once the three arrived Naruto slipped a few bandaged out before allowing a small orange fragment to reach down from his arm into the field silently thanking the silence seals his Tousan had installed to help with night training, as the fragment grew into a small wall of bright orange coral that he broke off from his arm with an audible crack. As the structure formed Shinore let out a small excited giggle as she moved forwards dragging Menma along so they stood before the wall.

"Thanks Aniki, hey Menma watch." Called the excited girl as she began to shape a small ball of lava while the little boy watched in awe. Naruto looked over as the pair watched the ball impact the wall with a small hiss. As his imoto showed off her stuff Naruto moved over looking over the pair with a small smile on his face as he watched his siblings.

_I guess someday I'll have to choose whether to tell him or not…still for now I think I'll just let them play. _Smiled the teen as he ideally sent out another pulse to check if the household was still asleep. That pulse saved his life as his senses screamed at him to move as a small flurry of Kunai pelted down at him attempting to squire the blond. Without thinking Naruto dove forwards as the earth below him surged up into jagged spikes even as he moved forwards grabbing both children as another wave of projectiles peppered the area they had been standing in a moment before.

"Aniki!" cried Shinore as Naruto spun looking up to see at least seven figures crouched on the training fields walls looking down at the three.

"A few kids, I suppose it's a start." Muttered one of the figures as he pulled out a blade the moon light catching the blade momentarily illuminating his headbands showing the Twin Mountains of Iwa.

_Iwa? But….Damn it, they came here for the Namikaze's. _Naruto realized as both children looked worriedly up at the boy.

"Uto Niisan?" called Menma in a shaky voice the fear evident in his tone as he looked up at the older Uzumaki. Slowly Naruto turned his masked face between the two children offering a small eye smile as he did.

"Don't worry you two, I'll take care of this, but I need you two to stay in cover, and Shinore look after Menma ok." instructed Naruto keeping his tone forcibly calm as to not scare the children more than they already were. Slowly the pair nodded even as a storm of kunai and lightening pelted own towards the three children as Naruto's face turned his eyes turning back as two ruby fires blazed out in them.

With a thunderous crash that strained the seals around the field a storm of metal, lightening and earth roared down upon the three kicking up a cloud of dust that momentarily covered the area completely.

"Three down, get ready the rest won't be so eas…" started one of the shinobi before a bright orange spear of coral shot out of the dust punching clear through the man's neck cutting his words off with a flood of crimson life. His compatriots spun looking from their fallen comrade to the field where the dust settled to show a massive dome of orange coral with a masked figure kneeling on top his right arm a shredded mass of wrappings that waved around an outcropping of coral. As the shinobi watched the blond teen jerked himself sideways the arms shattering in an audible crack as the wrappings fluttered out in the night wind as he rose to face the remaining shinobi the small stump of orange coral connected to the figures shoulder cracking as it surged forwards into a skeletal hand what swelled as water began to wrap around it, a few ominous spikes forming around it.

"Well…what are you waiting for…it's just one kid." Called Naruto in a dark tone as flecks of red chakra pulsing out around him as the remaining forces charged him. As the figured moved Naruto brought his arm around as a wave of water rushed out slamming into one of the shinobi not quick enough to avoid the blast. As the water crashed into him the Shinobi was able to open his eyes through the pain only to see a splintered wave of orange needles swam forwards through the water jamming into him before they swelling and hardening causing a cry of pain to force its way from his lips even as the projectiles weight down on him as the water settled.

"I…I can't." groaned the figure as he tried to move the hard orange coral embedded around him imprisoning him in his own limbs. A movement caused him to look up in time to see a curved blade that protruded from Naruto's orange arm curving back towards his elbow like the blade of the grim reaper himself close in on him.

With a muffled ripping noise the Shinobi's' chest opened in a spray of crimson that died the water that lay around him as Naruto leapt forwards spinning to face the rest of the shinobi. As he landed the water swelled up around him into a shimmering wall as blasts of rock hammered into it breaking apart as it attempted to force its way through.

"Shit he's not some gaki!" called one of the shinobi as he flung a bolt of lightning forwards the cut through the wave opening up a small line across Naruto's side as he dove to avoid it.

_Well that didn't take them long. Two down six to go._ Naruto thought gritting his teeth at the pain now biting into him from where the bolt had carved though his vest.

"**Focus Naruto! You don't need to beat them, just break the seals!" **cried Isobu as Naruto gave himself a mental slap before he was forced to dive away from a wave of rock and lightening that tore into the ground where he was standing a moment before.

"Damn it!" cried Naruto as a rock crashed into his coral arm sending bits of orange rock scattering as the hastily made appendage shattered under the assault. As he landed he spared the coral dome that sheltered his siblings smirking as he saw one of the figures slamming his blade into the side only for it to snap drawing round of curse from the figure.

"Not so easy asshole." Muttered Naruto as he forgot about reforming another arm and instead allowed the water around him to shrived into a small writhing mass of watery tendrils.

"Ryūsuiben!" cried Naruto as the multiple whips of water lashed out all around the area blindly striking the walls, and causing the figures present to look over at the teen with open mockery.

"Nice try, but next time try aiming!" called the head shinobi stepping forwards along with his fellows as Naruto smirked.

"Oh I did." Muttered Naruto as the group looked around spotting a wealth of seals slowly dimming around the field. A moment later a roar of chakra caused them to turn towards the compound only to see a figure now staring down at the group his rippled eyes narrowed as the wind caught his red hair.

"You….dare." whispered Nagato as he looked around at the battle field spying Naruto as he gently dropped to one knee panting slightly at the recent explosion of chakra but smiling all the same.

"Damn it! Kill him!" cried the shinobi turning with his remaining five men spun towards the most recent arrival. As they charged over the training field Nagato cast one look around as he seemed to be counting the number before him, before he pulled back the sleeve of his left arm gritting his teeth slightly as the arm seemed to ungulate swelling oddly before crack appeared all along its length. Then with a short snap the arm broke open as a small rush of grey tubs seemed to writhe around as six cylinders all about the size of a soda can moved out.

Before any of the attacking shinobi could even comprehend what they were seeing each object shuttered as with a small eruption of force they rocketed out shifting down towards the attackers. Recognizing the danger a moment to late the figure attempted to move only to have the projectiles curve with them catching them as explosions suddenly cut into the night sky. A moment later all the remained of the shinobi were several burnt looking pieces of clothing as Nagato dropped rushing over to Naruto even as the rest of the household appeared looking around in confusion at the demolished training field.

"Are you ok? What were you doing out here?" asked Nagato looking down at Naruto as he gave a small pained grin holding his wound ideally as he glanced over at the coral dome.

"Sorry, just a little quality time…seems someone objected." Managed Naruto was with a small pulse of chakra the coral seemed to shiver before cracking as bits fell down revealing Shinore and Menma, the two looking around worriedly before rushing to their parents crying out as they did. Nagato looked across nodding to Mei as she cast a worried look over at Naruto before looking to quiet her terrified daughter. Turning back to Naruto Nagato gave a small sigh.

"At least you are safe." Muttered the man as a small presence made itself know beside them. Turning the pair saw Shizune stepping up looking down at Naruto before turning to Nagato.

"Is anyone injured?" she asked as Nagato offer a small smile, nodding towards Naruto.

"It seems Uto here got himself a little banged up, if you could." Started the man before Shizune dropped down pushing Nartuo's hand away before pressing her own glowing palms onto the wound. Nagato looked from the woman to Naruto before letting out a small sigh turning to find Mei approaching holding a quieted Shinore.

"Sochi are you?" she started as Naruto gave a small nod.

"I'm ok Kaasan, just a little assassination attempt, nothing more." Replied the blond as Shinore looked down at her Aniki obviously upset. In reply Naruto gave her a small smile.

"Don't worry about me imoto, Menma's neesan is fixing me up just fine." Called Naruto as the girl seemed to calm slightly her eyes moist with tears.

"Now none of that Imoto." Smiled Naruto as several masked shinobi appeared bowing to Mei as she cast her eyes around the training field the events snapping into place for her.

"Mizukage-sama." Started one of the hunters before Mei silenced him with a wave.

"The group from Iwa, and Kumo, killed their guard and came here." muttered the redhead darkly as the shinobi nodded Mei turning to look across at the Namikazes.

"It seems we have a common enemy Hokage-sama, it seems our alliance may be more beneficial than I first suspected." Called the woman as Minato looked up from his frightened son held securely in Kushina's arms to the remains of the shinobi from Kumo and Iwa.

"Hai, but they are likely to look at you for killing their forces." Called Minato as Mei gave a dangerous smile.

"Hai, they might at that, but all they will receive from Kiri is more of the same." Finished Mei turning to Nagato with a small bow.

"Thank you." She whispered as Nagato gave her a warm smile.

"Family Mizukage-sama, there is never thanks for looking after family." smiled the man as Mei turned to address her shinobi Shizune helping Naruto to stand as Nagato helped him forwards into the compound. As he passed the Konoha members he saw Menma peeking out over his mother's shoulder to look worriedly over at Naruto.

Despite his injury Naruto managed a small smile flashing a thumbs up to the boy before he was led away into the compound where his face darkened slightly.

"**You're thinking of revenge aren't you."** Spoke Isobu, his words a statement more than a questions as Naruto mentally nodded.

_Hai, they came after my family…they aren't getting away with that. _Replied the teen as the massive turtle nodded.

"**Well I guess we have our work cut out for us." **muttered the turtle as Naruto nodded. As the teen was taken into the compound back in the training field Minato stood looking around after the group had departed his eyes drawn to the seals inscribed around the training field. Sure Uzumaki's were famous for their seals but these…they looked familiar somehow.

"Jiraiya." whispered the blond as he looked from the seals to the compound wondering just how much more the Uzumaki's of Kiri were keeping from him.

**And chapter done. Thanks again for all of the support you have given and I hope you are all having a great holiday season. I think I've written enough so I'll just leave you with my usual thanks, and let you go. **

**Songbird out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. **

Welcome back, I'd like to thank all of you for reading my first few chapter…so looking back and taking the advice of my beta as well as a few of you readers I have come to the conclusion that 30,000 word chapters are a little much. So I've decided to try and stick with about half that at most, that is why this is now chapter seven instead of three, I hope this is not to disappointing, but I think it helps with the overall reading enjoyment of the work.

Ok a few details that I saw brought up. Yes Kumo and Iwa made a move, why? Because Danzo tipped them off and let's face it they want minato dead big time, this was a one in a million shot of actually managing to kill the bastard and they were going to take it. Any damage they did would be counterbalanced by removing the single greatest threat they had, so ya they went for it, and honestly it could have worked very easily if not for dumb luck that Naruto was awake at that time.

Another point, no the Namikaze family won't be learning who "Uto" is for a while, sorry but I'm holding off on the reveal until it seems right, so it won't be for a bit, besides this allows them time to actually bond in a way without the awkwardness of guilt hanging over it, really the best chance the family has of every being civil to one another again.

Ok hope that helps and now onto the chapter enjoy.

Songbird out.

**Chapter Seven **

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**DEMON/SUMMON/Scroll"**

"Jutsu"

**- Misdirection, Masks, and Missions-**

Over the fog covered mountains the first rays of sun began to shimmer to life stretching out and down into the valley rushing into the Kiri village below where the shadows of the shinobi were steadily moving the sun only being a formality to their days beginning. As the sun pushed its way through the trails of mist that hung over the hidden village they found themselves slowly working over the yard of the Uzumaki and Temari compound.

As the rays moved over the buildings and gardens of the home it was to find the household already shifting many having been unable to return to resting after the attack the previous night. Kiri forces had already shepherded away the remains from the training field as well as the few who had fallen punching their way out of the guest compound, and while the guards as well as the border patrol were on watch the danger had passed, at least for the moment.

Nothing made this this more apparent than the cry of two children who ran excitedly around the yard chatting happily under the watch of a few of the house hold. As the group observed young Shinore, her white hair flying out behind her, was just jumping up waving her arms out her voice raised in excitement.

"And then Aniki was like whoosh wham!" cried the girl excitedly waving her arms to try and show how Naruto's coral had sprung up around them her green eyes fixed on the blue haired Yoake who was looking excitedly between her and Menma who was nodding his head in excitement.

"Ya ya, then there was like this "how dare you" then bam all the bad guys were gone!" called the violet eyes boy following right on the heels of Shinore as Yoake's gaze turned to him listening enthralled by their story of the nights event.

"So I guess we can stop worrying if they'll be traumatized." Chuckled Nagato ideally brushing a few strands of red hair from his face as he smiled over to where Konan stood beside Shizune both women shaking their heads slightly at the scene before them.

"Honestly, an attack in the middle of the night and here they are not only over their fear, but up and excited about it." Muttered Konan as beside her the black haired woman let out a sigh.

"I blame the Uzumaki in them, they're cursed with a boundless optimism." Spoke the woman as from a little before them a pale blond boy, his face decorated in several wrappings stood one arm resting gently one his hips a few stray trails of cloth waves empty from his other shoulder.

"Better than the alternative, besides it's not like they saw anything….I made sure of it." Finished the teen a little quietly as Nagato gave a soft smile moving forwards to rest his hand on top of Nartuo's head drawing the teens ocean blue eyes up to his own.

"Hai you did at that, Uto, you showed just what an Uzumaki can do. But next time maybe call for help earlier." Chuckled the man as Naruto gave him a small smile from behind his bandages nodding.

"Ok sensei." Replied the boy as he watched Nagato turn moving away with Konan and Shizune moving after him leaving Naruto to move over to take a seat at the end of the wooden porch his feet handing over the side to rest securely against the dew covered grass that carpeted the small yard.

_Well this Is going to be a mess…wonder what Kaasan's going to do about this….ugh wonder what Tousan's going to do about this….ya that won't end well._ Thought Naruto his mind showing him visions of a group of giant toads smashing Kumo and Iwa to powder as above them Jiraiya roared about hurting his princess's.

"**You know I have to say I do like the idea of smashing up a village or two…it's good to stretch every now and then." **Spoke the watery gurgle of Isobu as Naruto shook his head smirking to himself.

_Careful there boku you're sounding like your other brothers._ Naruto replied sending a mental smirk that the great turtle shrugged off.

"**Oh, and tell me those thoughts you had about dropping an ocean on their villages? What would you call that?"**Asked the three tailed beast its one eye narrowing over what Naruto could almost assume was a mocking smirk. In reply Naruto let out a mental sigh raising his one remaining arm in surrender.

_Mai, mai you win boku we'll try for something less than total destruction. _Replied Naruto with a mental smirk as the turtle let out a watery chuckle at the boy's words.

"**I suppose that is wise, after all it's not like there isn't time for me."** finished the turtle sagely as Naruto blinking back into focus in time to see Menma rushing behind the concerned form of Yoake, using the boy as some kind of makeshift shield as his white haired sister darted around trying to get at the redhaired boy an evil little smirk on her face doubtless a result of some childish exorcise. As Naruto watched the three race around he become aware of someone standing close to him. With a minute pulse of chakra found himself suddenly more exhausted than he had been when battling the shinobi the previous night.

After all, the person now moving towards him was the woman who had once been his mother, her red hair waving out behind her as she slowly moved towards him her violet eye looking out over the yard where the children were still running around.

_And now this…wonderful..._Thought Naruto as he waited for the woman to reach him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile across the village within the tall stone tower that served to house the Mizukage's office Mei Terumi sat behind her desk figures interlocked as she looked between the two blonde figures sitting before her.

"I see, I can certainly understand your wish to return to Konoha after these events." Replied Mei leaning back as across from her Minato bowed his head slightly.

"Hai, as much as I would like for Kushina and the Uzumaki's to have time to bond, after the attack I am afraid staying in your village would be brining unnecessary risk to you and ourselves." Replied Minato as the Mizukage let out a tired sigh.

"I am forced to agree with you Minato-san; I doubt that either Kumo or Iwa will try to push the matter so soon after their last move, but placing your family at risk is not worth the chance they are that foolish. I will arrange and escort to see you to the boarder of our lands within the day." Finished Mei as Minato gave a soft smile.

"Thank you Mei-san. I hope that you will consider our offer to personally attend the chunnin exams as proof that we still wish for a bond to form between our village." Spoke the blond man as Mei found a small smile coming to her ruby red lips.

"I see no reason that I will not be in attendance Minato-san, after all I expect to see my shinobi participating in the finals." Replied Mei her emerald eyes flashing slightly as Minato found a small smirk playing across his lips.

"I see, I assume that means that your son will be among those competing?" asked Minato as the redhead smiled slightly leaning back in her chair.

"Hai my son will be participating, after all, despite his skill he has not attended a proper chunnin exam, yet, his rank in my own forces does not exclude him from participation." Replied the woman her emerald eyes flashing slightly at her words. Beside Minato Tsunade chose this time to enter into the conversation with her usual subtlety.

"Don't you think that's a little underhanded, from what he demonstrated Uto is obviously above the skills of a simple genin." remarked the sage as Mei turned to her with a slightly annoyed expression upon her brow.

"Underhanded? How so? I am merely allowing him the opportunity to gain the official rank his skills allow him to earn?" asked Mei a slight edge of challenge to her voice as Tsunade scoffed.

"You know that's not the point, he's already at least a chunnin in strength, heck if you want another Kage's approval we'd give it to you just from what we saw. I can't help feeling this is just an attempt for Kiri to show off." Finished Tsunade as beside her Minato let out a mental groan at his sensei's bluntness. True he couldn't argue with her statement, but such practices were hardly uncommon, heck Konoha had at least one team already sporting at least two that were chunnin level in them already and his own daughters were even further beyond them. Mei, however, seemed to take the sages words with an almost mocking enjoyment as she turned to face the woman emerald meeting brown as their eyes found one another.

"You seem to be under the misunderstanding that Uto would want something given to him. My son does not wish to be given anything, he earns what he has. Kiri earns what it has, and the exams will be no different." Replied Mei a touch of anger in her tone that Minato saw instantly as he moved to keep his sensei from doing something else to harm their new relations.

"Oh course, I look forwards to seeing both Uto and his team in the completion, I am sure that he will be making quite a favorable impression for the new Kiri." Spoke Minato his words cutting of Tsunade before she could fire back a response to Mei.

"Thank you Minato-san, I am sure Konoha's genin will do the same, now if you will excuse me I have matters that must be addressed given the recent events. I will see you again before you depart." Finished Mei as the pair of blonds rose, Minato giving a respectful bow as Tsunade simply jerked her head in the redheads direction before the two turned to leave, Mei smirking after them.

_Oh pout away Tsunade, but I can't wait to see your prized students getting thrown around by my Naruto…oh the look on your face….hum I wonder if I'm becoming a bit of a sadist with this woman….maybe I should explore this with Jiraiya-kun a bit._ Finished Mei with a sensual smile playing across her lips as a small lovely chuckle left her. At the same time across the country a white haired man suddenly went ridged a shiver that was not entirely pleasant moving slowly up his spin as he looked towards where his home lay.

"Oh Mei-chan…you dirty girl." Smiled Jiraiya letting out a small perverted giggle before he turned back to his mission vanishing in a small shiver of movement.

Meanwhile Minato was turning towards his sensei with an exhausted expression on his face as the two made their way through the towers halls.

"Honestly sensei did you have to challenge the Mizukage like that?" muttered Minato as Tsunade sighed shaking her head at his words.

"Minato have you thought about this, if that Uto kid goes into the chunnin exams you could be looking at having to explain to a few clan's why their children were found speared with orange rock throughout the competition." Replied Tsunade as Minato sighed.

"Tsunade you are out of line, you really think that Uto would jeopardize our village's peace by killing off our shinobi if it wasn't necessary. If anything his strength makes it more likely he'll just incapacitate them without causing serious injury, besides there are no grounds to refuse him at any rate. Why are you so interested in keeping him out, he saved Menma's life?" asked Minato as Tsunade shook her head.

"I know that, and I'm grateful to him…I…I just get a bad feeling about him, something in the way he looks at me…I can't place it but he's hiding something." Replied the woman as Minato shook his head looking ahead as they turned towards the staircase.

"We're shinobi sensei, hiding things comes with the territory." Replied Minato even as his own mind turned the seals he had seen the night before. Tsunade was right about one thing…there was something being hidden here…but what it was still remained to be seen.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Minato and Tsunade made their way down the tower, across the village within a familiar compound Naruto watched as the children ran around amusing themselves steeling himself as Kushina moved closer.

"Hello Uto-kun." Spoke the redhead in a gentle tone still a bit unsure about the boy watching as he turned a bandaged face up to look at her through a few strands of his dull yellow hair.

"Hello Kushina-san, can I help you with anything?" asked Naruto keeping his tone passive, forcing himself to see Kushina as the stranger that she was and not the mother she had been. As his eyes looked up to her Kushina felt that same odd sensation of familiarity, but pushed it aside for the time.

"No that's alright, may I sit with you?" Naruto looking back from her and out towards the yard again privately sighing to himself.

"If you want to." Replied the blonde as Kushina lowered herself so that she now sat just an arm's length from the boy who had been her son offering him a warm smile that he couldn't help but find oddly soothing.

"I wanted to thank you again for saving my Menma-kun….I…I don't know if you can even understand how much it means to me." Spoke Kushina as she looked out small flecks of moister in her eyes as she watched her son running after Shinore as behind him Yoake ran to keep up the them as they rounded a small pond in the yard. At her words Naruto found a small smile touching his lips as he let out a sigh.

"You don't need to thank me Kushina-san, I'm just glad both he and Shinore are alright. After all they are my family, looking after them is what I'm supposed to do." Smiled the blonde as beside him Kushina nodding letting out a small chuckle as she did.

"You know, you remind me of someone I use to know." Replied Kushina as she turned to look back at Naruto, who was just able to keep a look of shock off of his face even as his mind went into overdrive.

_Oh no..no no no, I can't have been found out already! This is bad is she figures it out now what am I going to do, this cannot be happening. _Though Naruto as he forced his voice to remain free of his internal turmoil.

"Really?" asked the blond as Kushina nodding smiling fondly her eyes becoming somehow gentler as she looked at the bandaged boy across from her.

"Hai, her name was Mito Uzumaki Senju, she was the wife of the first Hokage." Replied the redhead as Naruto let out a breath of relief his mind slowing down as Kushina continued.

"She was the one who taught me when I first arrived in Konoha. She could be stern, and most people found her a bit intimidating but to me, well to me she was like a mother always caring and looking after me. She was like that with everyone she cared about, didn't matter how old they got, she was always trying to look after everyone; just like you Uto." Continued Kushina Naruto feeling a slight warmth spreading out from his heart as he listened to her words.

"She sounds like she was an amazing woman." Replied Naruto as Kushina's smiled grew as she reached up to rub slightly at the back of her head.

"Ya she was, though she had to knock me straight a few times." Chuckled the redhead as Naruto found himself chuckling himself.

"So you were a troublemaker Kushina-san?" asked the blond as Kushina gave an embarrassed look her eyes shutting as she continued to grin rubbing her head all the more.

"I suppose. Still you really are a lot like her; it's good to know that there are still Uzumaki like you out there. She would have liked you, heck knowing her you would have found yourself being run ragged to be the next head of the family." Finished Kushina chuckling slightly. As she continued to speak Naruto felt a small peace at her words, a kind of warmth he associated with the times Mei or Jiraiya had praised him…

_I guess, it figures…my heart still remembers her as my mother…turns out I was still longing for some praise from her after all…odd, can't remember that last time she actually praised me back when I was home…had to come to Kiri to have that happen. _Thought Naruto as he looked across at Kushina noticing as her smile faltering slightly. Naruto's mind filling in the blanks as to why that would be.

"You sound like you don't consider yourself one of those Uzumaki's Kushina-san?" asked Naruto as Kushina's smile shrank into the barest hint of one as her eyes grew distant.

"No…I don't. If Mito was here now she'd probably be knocking me around for how much I screwed up…still that's not important now right now." replied Kushina as Naruto watched the pain flash over her face before being pushed back.

"**Well I suppose that answers one question."** Muttered the turtle as Naruto mentally nodded as he watched Kushina wrestle her emotions back under control a moment later.

"Oh Uto-kun there was something I wanted to ask you." Spoke Kushina after she seemed have steadied herself.

"Hai Kushina-san?" asked Naruto wondering what could possibly be coming next after these conversations surprises.

"Well I guess it's more like another comparison really. You're a jinchuuriki aren't you just like Mito and I were." Spoke the redhead as Naruto quirked an eyebrow up at her before letting out a little chuckle.

"I'm surprised you noticed, what gave me away?" asked Naruto not very bothered by her question. After all it wasn't like he had been trying to hide the fact. In reply Kushina shrugged slightly offering an understanding smile.

"Well I guess it wasn't any one thing, just a feeling, like I say you remind me an awful lot of Mito, and she and I had to deal with the Kyuubi." Chuckled Kushina as Naruto nodded deciding to have a little fun with the situation.

"Oh so you were holding the youngest, that's nice, bet it made conversations rather entertaining, does he still gnaw on his tails in his sleep?" asked Naruto as inside his mind Isobu let out a watery chuckle as they both watched Kushina's face shift to one of blank shock.

"Wh…what?" managed the redhead as Naruto faked a look of complete innocence.

"Hu, didn't you know Kyuubi is the youngest of the nine tailed beasts, apparently he's always throwing temper tantrums and yelling about how he's the strongest one ever." Replied Naruto as Kushina blinked down at the blond completely lost at what she was hearing.

"Wh…How, who told you that that? Kyuubi is the strongest of the tailed beasts, ever since they were sealed by the first hokage." Argued the redhead remembering everything Mito had told her about the tailed beasts, and of her burden. Her words drawing a smiled to Naruto's lips visible even behind his bandages.

"Oh, so you never talked with him. Hum, sorry I thought you would have talked with him given he was living in your body for a while, sorry I mentioned it." Replied Naruto as he pushed himself off of the porch landing lightly on the grass yard as he began to make his way towards where his sister had managed to somehow tree both Menma and Yoake who were looking down in apparent fear of the white haired girl. As he started to move away from the porch Kushina managed to shake herself out of her confusion calling after him.

"Wait who told you all of this?" called Kushina wondering just how much she didn't know about her previous burden, the burden her daughters now shared. Her words caused Naruto to pause as a light breeze pushed through the garden causing the bush and tree's to sway lightly along with the scraps of cloth that billowed out from the blond arm as he looked back towards Kushina.

"Um, oh well it was my friend Isobu of course." Replied Naruto joining his normal smile with ones from his eyes as he privately chuckled at the shocked look on Kushina's face as he turned back towards the children privately laughing to himself.

"**I'm starting to think you're becoming a sadist like your mother." **Muttered the great turtle as Naruto paused before smiling a little wider.

_I suppose so, I'm a lot like Mei Kaasan. _Replied Naruto as moved across the yard to where the children played leaving Kushina to look after him frozen from what he had told her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The end of the day came too soon for some as Shinore, Menma and Yoake continued to try and argue that they wanted to stay leading both of their parents to have to promise them that they would be able to visit soon enough with the chunnin exams. Meanwhile across from them Minato was bidding farewell to Nagato thanking him again for his actions even as beside him Tsunade sent the redhead small glares as she watched him moving over to speak with Shizune, a small blush touching the black haired woman's cheeks as she spoke with the ripple eyed man.

Meanwhile Naruto found himself standing beside Yahiko both smirking as Konoha and Mei pulled Yoake and Shinore apart from Menma, who was in turn being pulled by Kushina in a kind of weird take on tug of war.

"You know by the time they split them up it'll already be time for the chunnin exams." Chuckled the orange haired man glancing down to Naruto who gave a small shrug.

"Ya, I can't wait to tell Suigetsu we're being put as genin again, man he's going to flip out." muttered Naruto as Yahiko chuckled reaching down to rub at the blonde's hair affectionately.

"Oh relax it won't be so bad, besides you get to go to a real exam and show off, heck you'll get a few fan girls if you're not careful." Chuckled the orange haired man as Naruto shivered slightly.

"Ugh no thanks, I saw what they were like with Magetsu sensei…they're like piranha." Shivered the boy as above him Yahiko chuckled at his reaction.

"Well, might want to tell Haku-chan that, after all she's been stopping by to see you a lot recently." Smirked the orange haired man as Naruto turned away from him looking deliberately away from the orange haired man.

"Aw is little Uto embarrassed, what with your pin pale I would think that you were already use to the ladies." Mocked Yahiko again just as Konan moved up behind her husband sighing as she reached up to grab hold of his ear pulling him back while holding her still struggling son in her other arm.

"Yahiko-kun, stop picking on Uto-kun." Whispered Konan dangerously as Yahiko froze letting out a nervous chuckle as he allowed himself to be led away from Naruto. Even as Yahiko found himself being led away Naruto found himself turning to see Kushina moving up with Menma in her arms the little red haired boy waving excitedly to Naruto.

"Uto-niisan, don't let them take me!" called the boy as Naruto found himself laughing at the boys words as he moved over as Kushina knelt to let her son free, though looking ready to tackle the boy should he make another break for it. Once the boy was free of her hold Naruto found the boy affixed to his own leg big blue eyes looking up hopefully at him.

"You won't let them take me will you." Asked the boy trying to look as pathetic as possible, and succeeding for the most part as Naruto let out a small chuckle reaching down to pat the boys head lightly.

"Hey come on Menma you need to go home, after all don't you have friends back in Konoha?" asked Naruto as the boy looked down still gripping his pant legs nodding.

"Ha…hai." muttered the boy as Naruto knelt down to pull the boy into a one armed hug.

"Well then you better get back otherwise they'll miss you. Besides we'll be visiting soon enough so it won't be so bad. Just remember to keep working or Shinore will have something to say to you." Chuckled Naruto as the boy nodded. After a few more moments Naruto released his hold on his brother a small tears in his own eyes that he managed to hold back as he rose pulling his hand up to rest on his hip.

"Well then I better see it next time I see you." Smiled Naruto as the little redhead nodded turning slowly back towards his mother only to hear Naruto's voice calling out to him. Menma turned back just in time to catch an orange kunai like the one he'd been given previously only now sporting the small symbol for Uzu upon it along with a small wrapping on the handle decorated with a few small seals. As the childes eyes looked up he saw Naruto giving him a smile as his hand lowered back to his hip.

"Take care of that for me till then ok." called Naruto as the boy nodded excitedly.

"I WILL ONIISAN JUST WATCH!" called the boy excitedly as he moved back to his parents both of whom gave the wrapped boy a nod of thanks as they were lead off with their escort leaving Naruto to move over to offer his hand to Shinore who was stubbornly looking ahead her little arms held firmly at her sides refusing to wipe away the tears falling down her face.

"You know imoto its ok to cry some times, come on." whispered Naruto as without speaking Shinore reached up with one hand to take her brothers even as her head dropped letting her tears fall as Naruto shook his head at the girl.

"It's ok imoto, trust me you'll see Menma in no time, I promise." Smiled Naruto as his sister turned her emerald eyes up towards her brother nodding slightly allowing herself to be lead back inside the home.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days after the Namikaze's departure found Naruto standing inside of Mei's office a new bandaged arm in place as he finished listening to his latest mission. As the redheaded woman set down the scroll here eye flickered over her son who was still fiddling with the shoulder strap of his grey vest causing the woman to sigh reaching up a hand to become him over. With a sheepish grin Naruto obeyed allowing Mei to snap his vest into place giving him a disbelieving look.

"I swear maybe it's a good thing I'm having you return to genin status for the exams, how would it look if our chunnin couldn't even wear their vest correctly." Smirked the woman as the blood flushed with embarrassment before looking away.

"Ya, ya so just an exchanged of the lists for the chunnin exams in the land of fire, easy." Replied Naruto trying to shift the conversation back to the mission as Mei relented leaning back in her chair the blue kimono she wore catching the light as she did.

"Hai, the information needs to be delivered, and given the trust issues, it only makes since that we send someone that they at least can identify with." Nodded Mei as she pulled out a scroll that Naruto accepted stashing it into his back just as the door opened behind them. As the pair turned they saw a white haired man entering offering a grin at the pair even as a small girls head poked out from behind his mop of white hair grinning along with her father.

"Hey there Hime-chan, sochi." called Jiraiya as on his back Shinore waved calling out her own greeting.

"Kaasan, Niisan, Tousan's back!" cried the giggling girl as both Mei and Naruto chuckled at the pair antics. Soon enough Mei had moved around to greet her husband a brief embrace of both body and lips that caused Shinore to bury her facing into her father main of hair making yuck sounds. As the two broke apart Jiraiya turned his attention around to Naruto smiling as he saw the boy stepping up giving his father a small hug his smile apparent even from behind his wrappings.

"So is my family free to take their old man out to lunch?" asked Jiraiya as Mei let her face fall into a smile moving over to hock one of the sage's arms in her own as her emerald eyes met her husband's own.

"Oh I think that can be arranged, what do you say Naruto-kun?" asked Mei looking over to Naruto who nodded.

"Hai, I think I have time before the mission." replied the blond before the group turned from the office moving out into the tower headed to one of the restaurants of the village. After only a few steps Mei suddenly paused a wicked smile playing across her lips as she turned back to her office.

"Oh Haku-chan, why don't you come with us, after all I'm sure Naruto-kun and Shinore-chan would enjoy seeing you." Called the redhead as Naruto blushed slightly even as Shinore, still perched on her Tousan's back, nodded smiling back towards the office. As Mei's words fell there was a small shimmer of what appeared to be snow forming into the air as a young girl dressed in a simple pink kimono appeared touches of red on her cheeks, even as her deep brown eyes shifted to Naruto before nodding.

"Hai..hai Mizu-sama. I would appreciate accompanying you." Spoke the black haired girl in a soft voice that caused Mei to smile knowingly as beside her Jiraiya shot her an amused look his eyes shifting down to Naruto who was looking away, twinges of red still apparent on his cheeks.

"Well then hurry up." Called Mei as she turned Jiraiya and her moving forwards with their daughter as Naruto waited a moment for Haku to move after them falling into step beside her. As the group made their way down the halls of the tower Naruto and Haku found each other glancing back and forth every now and then but neither able to find anything to say to one another.

"…**.I must say you are quite the coward today."** Muttered Isobu as Naruto shot him a mental glare.

_Hey it's not that easy uncle Yahiko's got me all confused ….I mean sure Haku-chan's stopped by the compound a few times, but….well what do you say to a girl? _Asked the blond as the turtle let out a watery gurgle of a chuckle.

"**The same thing you would say to a boy I assume, or are you forgetting she is a kunoichi, one I dare say more experienced that you." ** Added the turtle as Naruto paused at the beast's words.

_I…I guess that makes since...ya she's just like everyone else….just a gentle beautiful confident….wait what?_ Thought Naruto as his mind started to show him flashed of his time with Haku over the last few weeks now adopting an oddly rose tented outline. Blushing suddenly Naruto started to shake his head trying to rid the perverted through from it as beside him Haku was having her own mental battle.

…_.what am I supposed to do now….lady Mei just invited me all of the sudden, what do I say…I know it was just his mission but Naruto-kun gave me a home…a life…friends. Even Zabuza-sama never gave me those, and he's never asked anything in return, it makes me…warm. _Thought the girl as even then she felt her heart beat a bit faster at the thought of the blond beside her. Her first week in Mizu had been difficult to get used to. Even now she still had to suppress a small flinch every time she passed a hunter shinobi or kunoichi; mentally reminding herself that she was no longer being hunted by them. On most days she would visit the small grave that held the remains of Zabuza to ask her masters blessing before heading to work, and every now and then stopping by the Uzumaki compound.

_Maybe…maybe this is what Naruto-kun was talking about…family…I do love spending time with him and Shinore-chan…But what am I supposed to say to him…why didn't Zabuza-sama every explain this kind of thing to me. _Thought the girl wanting to pull at her hair in frustration at her complete lack of experience with this situation. Luckily for her Naruto had someone to prompt him into action.

"So Haku-chan how have you been, I hope Kaasan's not running you to hard." Smiled Naruto turning his blue eyes around to meet her brown ones even as a twinge of red colored her cheeks.

"Um..no, no Naruto she had been very kind to me. My work is not too much, and I'm given time to learn more about my families justus and past." Replied Haku stumbling for a second before replying to the boy noticing as she did that her inner turmoil seemed to dissipate.

"Really, that's good to hear, anything new that you've learned?" asked Naruto as Haku nodded slightly holding out a hand. A moment later there was a small swirling of chakra as a bird of ice slowly formed, no larger than a sparrow. As it finished forming it seemed to shiver before taking off from her hand fluttering around before landing on the girls shoulder turning its ice eyes towards Naruto.

"Wow, that's amazing, is it like a summon?" asked Naruto looking at the ice creation as Haku smiled softly blushing at the boys praise.

"Not really, it's called living ice, by putting some of my chakra into it I can let it move around and report back to me. Kind of like your shadow clones." Replied Haku as Naruto nodded.

"Still that's really something Haku-chan. I'm glad that you've been able to learn more about your clan." Smiled the pale blonde as Haku nodded in reply as the two fell into a conversation their earlier concern seeming to evaporate as they followed the rest of Naruto's family into town.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile within the land of fire a red haired boy was rushing down the street laughing happily as his sisters tried and failed to catch him. As the boy rounded a corner he looked back grinning as he saw the pair skipping to a stop looking around before spotting him both tearing after him a moment later.

"MENMA GET BACK HERE!" called Narumi, her blond hair waving out behind her as she raised a hand shaking a fist in the direction of her younger brother. In response Menma simply gave the pair a raspberry before turning to sprint ahead.

"Wh...why is he so fast." Panted Mito looking around at her sister as she reached up to whip a trial of sweaty red hair from her face with the sleeve of her yellow battle kimono. Narumi for her part simply shook her head in reply before pushing ahead as her own green kimono waved out behind her.

"Who cares we just need to catch him!" called the blond as she moved ahead, her sister following after as the pair burst out into a new street spotting the red-haired boy rushing into the park ahead.

With Menma the little boy had just leapt into the undergrowth surrounding the parks trees giggling to himself as he pulled out his coral kunai.

"Ha no way my Oneesan's are getting you." Chuckled the boy as he heard his sister stampeding by his hiding spot. Earlier that day both Narumi and Mito had returned from their mission excited to tell all about their adventure in snow helping to save a princess. However, what they found was that Kushina and Menma had their own story to tell. After a while both sisters were staring open mouthed at the story as well as Menma's constant excitement over this Uto from Kiri.

Eventually Kushina had asked them to look after Menma as she prepared a special dinner for their return, promising to hear all about their mission at dinner leaving the two to look after their brother. It hadn't taken the pair long to grow tired of hearing about how amazing these Uzumaki's from Kiri were. After trying and failing to get the boy to calm down Narumi had gotten the idea to tell him they'd take away to coral kunai he'd been showing them if he didn't calm down…it did not have the intended effect.

Menma had looked at the pair for a moment before pulling the object close to him as his eyes narrowed at the pair catching them off guard. Before either could figure out what was going on the redheaded boy had spun in place before shooting off like a rocket out into the village leaving the pair blinking after him for a few moments before they rushed after him, leading to the current situation.

"Narumi I think we passed him!" called Mito as her twin skidded to a halt looking back at the redhead before her blue eyes spun around the park.

"You sure?" called Narumi as Mito let out a sigh.

"Yes, I'm sure, he's probably hiding somewhere in the park, just scatter some clones, and this time try not to set him off." Lectured Narumi as her sister scoffed at her but summons a swarm of clones.

"Oh ya blame it all on me, I wasn't the one who kept egging him on for information." Shot back the blond causing her sister to shake her head in an exasperated fashion.

"Narumi, he meet the one we saw in wave, and from what Kaasan said he'll be in the chunnin exams. Of course I was going to get any information I could." Retorted Mito even as she summoned her own small force of clones. In reply Narumi's eyes just narrowed over a small knowing smirk.

"Ya whatever, just keep pretending you've got all the answers." Smirked Narumi as her sister shook her head in annoyance.

"And you keep charging head first into everything without thinking, cause that works out so well." Replied Mito narrowing her own eyes at her sibling, the two engaging in a mini staring contest before both cracked genuine smiles.

"Well come on then egghead!" called Narumi happily turning with her clones to begin her search even as across from her Mito did the same.

"Waiting for you cannonball!"

Soon the two sisters and their clones were scattered all around the park red and yellow haired girl looking over play equipment and behind trees all searching for their youngest sibling who had slipped out of the park just a moment earlier.

Menma was just turning out of the park smiling to himself at losing his sisters when to smacked straight into someone causing both to drop to the ground as his coral kunai flew out of his hands landing between them.

"Ouch." Muttered Menma pushing himself up rubbing his head as he looked across to see a pale eyed girl about his own age push herself up rubbing her own head of brown hair as she looked across at the boy an annoyed expression on her face.

"Menma watch where you are going." Called the pouting tone of Hanabi Hyuuga as she pushed herself up dusting of the dirt from her black training outfit. At the same time Menma was pushing himself up not bothering to remove the dust now matted against his blue shirt and pants.

"Hey same to you we ran into each other!" called the red head as Hanabi gave him a disapproving look.

"No I was walking down the street you were running around and hit me." shot back Hanabi as the two soon found the conversation devolving into what usually accompanies young children's disagreements. Many "yes you did's" and "your faults" flying back and forth as a few passerby chuckled at the two's exchange. It was common knowledge that the youngest children of the Namikaze and Hyuuga family had found in each other a kind of rivalry since the two had first meet at the academy. No one knew quite how it started but one this was for certain, neither was going to walk away from it any time soon.

After a little longer of verbal back and forth Hanabi's eyes fell on the coral kunai on the ground between them bending down and snatching it up her eyes looking at it for a moment before turning to Menma with apparent anger on her face.

"HEY YOU STOLE FROM HINATA-NEESAN!" called Hanabi pointing at Menma who looked suddenly lost pointing at the kunai in the girls hand.

"Hey give that back its mine!" called the boy as Hanabi shook her head.

"No it isn't this is my neesan's she had lots of these orange things."

"I don't care that's mine give it back!" called Menma as Hanabi narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh ya well let just see about that." Replied Hanabi before she spun taking off down the street with Menma tearing off behind her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile across the content the Uzumaki family was just exiting a small restaurant Shinore handing onto a hand of her parents as behind them Naruto and Haku chuckled at the innocent scene she portrayed. The meal had been an interesting affair Jiraiya going slack jawed at the event that had occurred. At one point the man had even had to be held down by the combined efforts of Naruto and Mei, as he tried to charge off to Kumo and Iwa that seconds to provide, as he called it, "sage justice for his Hime's". Luckily for the villages his family was able to keep him from doing anything drastic as he settled back to hear all about Shinore's new friend, and about Naruto's new mission. The sage positively burst out laughing at the news that Naruto was the be moved back to a genin for the mission causing the blonde to shoot him an annoyed look that only grew as Jiraiya continued to refer to him as tadpole genin for the rest of the meal. Finally the meal came to an end Naruto deciding to head out now for his mission Haku walking with him as they watched his family moving way waving back at them.

"Seems Shinore's doing better, after your guests left she was down for a few days." Commented Haku as Naruto nodded his eyes becoming half lidded as he look towards his sister, even as flashes of his other younger sibling flashed through his mind.

"Ya, she was kind of broken up about having to lose a friend after just getting to know him. Still Yoake was able to help, and it's not like she won't see him again." Replied Naruto with a soft smile from behind his bandages as Haku nodded smiling softly herself.

"Hai, but you know you don't have pretend it isn't bothering you either." Offered the girl as Naruto sighed looking back ahead.

"Can't put anything past you hu." Muttered Naruto as Haku gave a small nod.

"I was raised by Zabuza-sama, I had to become very good at spotting hidden emotions." Replied Haku as Naruto let out a small chuckle.

"I bet you did…you know Haku…your free to hate me over what happened. Heck I just saw family I didn't know I had leave and it hurts…and I took yours from you." Spoke Naruto as he turned his eyes over to Haku's who looked momentarily sullen. However, it passed a moment alter as she gently shook her head letting her black hair wave gently around her.

"No…I don't think I could even hate you even if I wanted to Naruto-kun. Zabuza-sama chose his end, saying otherwise would be an insult to him. I think he knew he would die in battle someday, and I'm at least glad it was someone like you. He's a peace now…in a way I think that's all he ever wanted." Replied Haku smiling softly over to the blond who found himself thank the existence of his bandages that covered the blush now moving across his face as he saw the gentle expression across Haku's face, the small mist shimmering giving her an almost unearthly appearance.

"You know you really are an amazing girl Haku." Whispered Naruto not realizing until after the words had left him that they had been spoken out load. The result was for Haku's cheeks to take a small pink hue as she blinked back the shock at the blonde's words. Meanwhile Naruto was already trying and failing to fix his earlier words.

"I…what I mean is... you are…well…." Was all the blond managed as Haku found herself giggling at his embarrassment? As her gentle laugh began to build Naruto found himself pausing for a moment before his own chuckle formed into a laugh as well. For the remainder to the pairs short trip both teen continued to laugh pausing every now and then to glace at one another before bursting into a fresh stream of it till at last they stood before the outer walls of Kiri.

"Well, I guess this is by for now Haku-chan." Smiled Naruto as he turned to face the brown eyed girl.

"Hai." whispered Haku her heart still beating a little fast after the laughter the pair had shared, mixing with her own tempest of emotions.

_Naruto-kun… you make me feel ….like I'm home…I don't want to lose that…never again…_ Though Haku as she found herself stepping forwards slightly her hand moving up to cup Naruto's cheek as the blonde turned to her his eyes widening. Before Naruto could even truly understand what was happening he felt as the bandages around his face were pulled away a moment before the light touch of Haku's lips meet his own as his mind shut down as their lips pressed together.

…_.so…soft…_ Stuttered the boys mind as he felt the silken lips part from his own, a part of him wanting to push forwards, to keep the feeling of gentle cold they offered upon his lips even as his eyes looked up to see Haku's brown eyes above a soft smile.

"Stay safe Naruto-kun…I won't forgive you if you don't come back." Whispered Haku before she vanished in a swirling of ice leaving Naruto staring at the spot she had been standing as he ideally raised a hand up to touch his lips still disbelieving at what had just happened.

_di…did she….did we….I….what happened? _Finished Naruto as inside his head another voice chuckled.

"**I would say that she is interested in you Naruto, hum it seems your uncle was correct you have an interesting future with women."** Chuckled the turtle as Naruto just stood there looking after where Haku had disappeared not knowing the she had appeared only a moment before inside the Mizukage's office her face a bright pink wondering much the same questions he was.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Around the same time Naruto was finally coming back to his senses across the continent a pair of children were thundering down the halls of the Hyuga compound causing a few men and women to pull themselves from their path as they hurtled themselves forwards over the smooth wooden floors.

A moment later Hanabi rounded a corner skipping a few steps before pelting ahead just as Menma went skidding by still calling after her.

"GIVE IT BACK ITS MINE!" called the redhead as he pushed himself back up racing after the pale eyed girl who gave him a confident smirk before replying.

"YA RIGHT!" called Hanabi as she turned back ahead her destination just a few rooms away. As she padded closer to her elder sisters room Hanabi allowed her mind to shift to her elder sister for just a moment. Despite what many of the household might believe Hanabi looked up to her elder sister with almost reverence. When she had been just a child she had watched her sister practicing with her father, enthralled by her grace, and even as the years had pressed on that feeling had not dwindled. However, that was only the start for the young Hyuuga. What had really cemented her love for her sister had been the day before they were made to compete against one another.

The night before, she had awoken to find Hinata sitting astride her bed her soft hands moving through her long brown hair. Before she could speak Hinata had placed a hand upon her lips shaking her head for silence. Then she had told her what she would not understand until much later…that night Hinata told Hanabi that she would be becoming the head of their clan. When the younger sister had tried to argue Hinata had just bent down to hold her tightly before giving her a soft kiss upon her brow as she rose from the bed moving slowly to the rooms door as Hanabi watched her still unsure as to what her sister meant.

The next day she had learned as they were set to spar against one another, her eyes going wide as she saw Hinata avoid the winning blow. She was to slow to stop her own that came crashing around into her sisters chest throwing her back winning her the match. She had then watched in disbelief as Hinata was chastised by her father, and stripped of her title, unable to believe what she was seeing play out. But as she saw her sister's soft smile directed towards her she knew…Hinata had chosen her to take the title…and so she would, she would become strong enough so that no one would ever be able to hurt her sister because of some stupid rules.

Even after the fight the two siblings had remained close Hanabi finding Hinata always waiting to look after her when training was too much or she simply needed the comfort of a loved one. Which was why Hanabi recognized the Kunai now clutched in her hand, after all Hinata had a small collection of such things in her room, and she wouldn't let anyone steal from her sister.

As Hanabi reached her sisters door she skidded to a halt reaching out to fling the door open rushing in a moment before Menma came in after her throwing himself into a dive that caught her around the middle sending both children to the floor as the kunai went skidding under the small bed on one side of the room.

"Give it back!" called Menma as he tried to hold Hanabi down only to be pushed off as Hanabi spun to him.

"No its Neesan's." called back Hanabi jabbing a hand up to the dresser behind her where several of the orange ordainments sat along with a few stuffed toys. Menma was about to call back when his eyes spied the pile of coral objects his words dying even as they left his mouth.

"No it was…hu? Why does your Neesan have those?" asked Menma suddenly confused as he looked across at the ordainments. Across from him Hanabi stopped as well caught off guard by the boys open confusion.

"What do you mean? You took one." fired back Hanabi as Menma shook his head.

"No I didn't that kunai was a gift from Uto niisan…but where did your Neesan get some?" asked the redhead looking at the ordainments for a few more seconds until his focus returned to his own kunai. With a little shout the redhead dropped to his knees moving around the floor looking for his lost gift till he spotted a small glint of orange from beneath Hinata's bed. Before Hanabi could start to understand what was happening the boy was already half way under the bed letting out a small cheer of triumph.

"Ha found it!" called Menma as he grabbed at the orange object only to find his hands touching something like glass instead. As he pulled out the object he found what he was holding was a small bowl of water in which stood a single coral flower waving gently back and forth. As he pulled it clear Hanabi moved over ready to stop him but pausing as she saw the odd flower.

"Hu what's that?" asked the girl as Menma turned to her looking confused.

"Hu? Its Uto's coral, he says it's soft when its wet, but how does your Neesan know him?" asked Menma confused as he set the bowl down before turning to spot his kunai reaching out for it accidently pulling up a small photo that it had come to rest beside.

"What is it?" asked Hanabi leaning forwards over Menma's shoulder starting to wonder just what the redhead knew about these orange ornaments, after all Hanabi had never really been able to figure out where they had come from. As she looked over the boy's shoulder she saw what had his attention, a small photo showing a white haired girl about their own age smiling in front of a pale blond haired boy smiling happily over her a few odd lines decorating each of his cheeks. A few small words scrawled across the photo.

"Its Uto niisan and Shinore-chan…" replied Menma looking up at Hanabi who blinked between the boy and the photo still not understanding just what the pair had stumbled across.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile on the border between the land of fire and water Naruto found himself leaping from tree to tree his mind still processing his encounter with Haku at the gates of Kiri. After several hours of travel Naruto have managed to at least come to one conclusion.

_I have no idea what is going on._ Thought the blond as he leapt from a branch flipping once as he flew out of the forest landing upon a small lake that he took off across as his companion chuckle.

"**In my limited experience probably the best thing to admit." **

_We what am I supposed to do…I mean Haku's really nice and pretty and… _started Naruto before Isobu cut him off.

"**Stop trying to think about it Naruto you'll never find the answer you're looking for, just go with it." **Replied the turtle as Naruto gave a mental sigh as he leapt from the lakes surface moving into the tree line once again.

_So what just let a girl kiss me is she wants to, that's your advice? _Shock back Naruto. Isobu was about to respond when a ping of chakra caused both to come to a halt looking ahead.

"How many?" asked Naruto his eyes narrowing as he watched the forest around him. _He was close to the boarder but this was still a ways from the meeting place._

"**Seven, no eight but something's off about one of them, from what I can tell their in combat." **Replied Isobu as Naruto nodded considering what he had been told before sighing.

"Well great, it could be the people were supposed to meet…ok we'll check it out for now, keep up a pulse will you I don't want to get spotted." Called naruto as he turned towards the group Isobu sending a mental nod as they shot off into the forest once again. Soon enough Naruto found himself looking on the edge of an open field already dotted with the signs of combat.

Great trenches had already but cut into the earth along with more than one tree looking as though a lightning bolt had crashed into it at some point. As Naruto's eyes tracked around the field he spotted a few figures he vaguely recognized as members of Konoha's Inuzuka and Aburame clan both around his own age squaring off against a pair of dark skinned figures dressed in grey and white both sporting blades in their hands, as their final member a blond haired girl stood across from….

"Hinata." whispered Naruto his eyes going wide at the sight of his old friend…only she wasn't so young anymore…and she was in trouble. As Naruto's eyes found her he didn't even notice as two other figures flickered into view a woman with flowing black hair and a white haired dark skinned man who held four blades in his arms standing across from one another. Taking in the entire field Naruto shook himself before making his decision.

Just as the two groups seemed ready to reenter the fight a sudden wave of chakra swept over them as all eight turned to see a pale blond haired boy stepping out of the forest his eyes looking around from above a bandaged face, a simple grey flak jacket being the only distinguishing thing of his dress apart from the wrappings that covered his right arm.

"Sorry to interrupt but I think I have some business with the Konoha shinobi here, mind if I ask you to leave?" called Naruto as he came to a stop looking around at the group who were taken aback by his sudden appearance.

"Yo little man, in the middle of my jam, don't go busting up my time, your messing up my rhyme!" called the dark skinned man as he shifted his head around to face Naruto his eyes covered by a pair of black goggles hanging below a headband decorated by a pair of clouds.

"Now you get gone mate, before I bring the eight!" called the man as Naruto spied a flicker of red chakra working around the man.

"**Hum, so it's Gyuki? Well that explains the odd charka. Still he doesn't seem to be working well with the host yet."** Muttered Isobu as Naruto's eyes shifted from the chakra back to the headband memories of the attack flashing in his mind.

After a moment Naruto let out a small chuckle that carried across the clearing unnerving several of the figures there except for one who was staring wide eyed at the boys appearance.

"Oh so you're from Kumo, well my apologies then." Called Naruto as the group watched his light attitude vanish, as his right eye suddenly shifted from blue to red the white turning black as he turned to face the shinobi from Kumo.

"It seems I do have business with you." Whispered Naruto as his eyes narrowed upon the group an audible cracking ringing around the field as they watched the boy's bandaged arms start to distort and swell the bandages falling away.

"**Well I suppose it was just bad luck for them…well Naruto lets show them what a real Jinchuuriki looks like." **Called Isobu as he allowed his mind to move into harmony with Naruto as the coral arm shattered revealing three segmented tails bursting out each covered in a hardened grey shell with a red underbelly like that of some kind of sea creature. As the assembled shinobi watched the tails stretched out until they were almost twice as long as Naruto was tall. After reaching their full length the tails began to wave gently the small shell spikes at the end effortlessly digging into the ground as all the water in the area seemed to shiver as if under its own volition. As the group watched Naruto turned to face the Kumo forces the tails waving out beside him as a smirk appeared from behind the bandages.

"Well, who's first?"

**And that is chapter 7, yay, thanks to all who followed favorite and reviewed I appreciate it. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Ok small point yes in my version Kyuubi is the youngest, if you want to know my reason I ask you to simply follow these instructions.**

**Count to 9.**

**Now which number did you start with? I rest my case. **

**Songbird out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form.**

Well here we are again as always thank you for all of the support in the reviews, favorites and follows.

Hope you enjoy this is the reason I decided to write this story, cause of all things I was watching Disney's Tarzan with the son of man song and this popped into my head…..is that weird? :P

Oh and let's just say I absolutely love gundam, it's what got me started into anime back in high school….and well if you know who Hallelujah is then I think you'll get where I drew some inspiration from .

**Chapter 8**

"Talking"

"_Thinking/Mental conversation"_

"**DEMON/God or the like"**

"Jutsu"

**-The Storm of Mist-**

After a moment Naruto let out a small chuckle that carried across the clearing unnerving several of the figures there except for one who was staring wide eyed at the boy's appearance.

"Oh so you're from Kumo, well my apologies then." Called Naruto as the group watched his light attitude vanish, as his right eye suddenly shifted from blue to red, the white turning black as he turned to face the shinobi from Kumo.

"It seems I do have business with you." Whispered Naruto as his eyes narrowed upon the group an audible cracking ringing around the field as they watched the boy's bandaged arm start to distort and swell the bandages falling away.

"**Well I suppose it was just bad luck for them…well Naruto lets show them what a real Jinchuuriki looks like." **Called Isobu as he allowed his mind to move into harmony with Naruto as the coral arm shattered revealing three segmented tails bursting out each covered in a hardened grey shell with a red underbelly like that of some kind of sea creature. As the assembled shinobi watched the tails stretched out until they were almost twice as long as Naruto was tall. After reaching their full length the tails began to wave gently the small shell spikes at the end effortlessly digging into the ground as all the water in the area seemed to shiver as if under its own volition. As the group watched Naruto turned to face the Kumo forces the tails waving out beside him as a smirk appeared from behind the bandages.

"Well, who's first?"

As the boy's words fell the entire battlefield went silent every eye turning to the monstrous form before them, eyes tracking the interlocking plates that made up the armored tails that slowly moved to out like the broken ribbons that still dangled around them, white against that harsh grey.

_You know Isobu we just realized…we can't hurt you brother…can we?" _Asked a part of the boys mind as another part of his mind seemed to pulse slightly as a part of his mind answered him.

"**No, not at this level, they aren't like us….I suppose Imoto got himself a dud." **Replied the linked mind.

"Wellthat's good, **Obviously.**" Remarked the blonde his words causing the group to shake themselves free to their confusion looking back to the boy's mismatched eyes as he seemed to pause for a moment before letting out an annoyed sigh.

"Oops. **We did it again**." Muttered the blond reaching up with his free hand to run his fingers gently through his pale bangs pushing them back from his face.

"What the hell is he?" called the redheaded Kumo Kunoichi shivering slightly at the mixed voice that had issued from the blonds mouth. Beside her the fellow dark-skinned member of the group stepped up beside her an audible crunch coming from his mouth before he spat the end of what appeared to be a lollipop out of his mouth onto the ground before him as he leveled his blade.

"Man I just know this is bad…this isn't going to be easy….I bet we're going to get soaked." Muttered the swordsman as the final genin of their team stepped up her short blond hair waving slightly as her sharp blue eyes narrowed upon the shinobi before them.

"Relax Bee-sensei can handled this guy, just stay cool." Called the girl as she pulled a kunai from her pouch bringing it to guard before her grey kimono as across from them the Konoha team looked just as lost as they were at the situation.

"Who the heck is this guy?" whispered a feral boy his eyes wide as he nose kept telling him he was looking at a turtle for some reason. Beside him a stoic boy stood his body concealed by a massive coat that ended just as his darkened glasses took over his body buzzing with a faint hum.

"Unknown…however he does not appear to be focused on us, we should wait and see." Spoke the boy stoically as across from him the Jonin sensei, a tall beautify woman with fiery red eyes, could not help but agree with her student her eyes narrowing as she tried to think of what the hokage had told her…could this boy be there contact? But just what was he?

The final member of the group, however, was having a very different set of thoughts as she gazed at the blond boy her eyes wide, but her lips in a small smile. He may look different, he could sound different, but there was no mistaking him.

_Naruto-kun…._ Thought Hinata softly as she saw the head of the Kumo team step forwards his hands moving to pull a pair of blades from his back as he began to bob his head and body as though he was beginning some kind of dance.

"Yo Yo Yo, No No No, you may be three but you can't match the mighty BEE. You fool!" called the man as Naruto cocked his head to one side his eyebrows rising slightly at the man's odd behavior. Blinking his mismatched red and blue eyes around to the Kumo team, the blonde raised his remaining arm up jabbing a thumb over towards where B stood.

"Hey is this guy some kind of freak? **or escaped mental case?**" called the shinobi who currently had three massive tails waving out of one shoulder. The shear oddity of his position causing all three of the Kumo shinobi to momentarily falter.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO TALK!" roared the redhead raising her blade to point at the boys transformed appendage causing the boy himself to look around at himself for a moment before letting out a small chuckle, that came out in the mixed voice of his, but for some reason didn't carry the eeriness that one could assume it would.

"**Haha**haha**he**he**hehe **guess so." Called the shinobi as he turned back towards B the happiness fading from his face as he gently bent his knees his remaining arm reaching into his grey vest. A moment later it re-emerged three scrolls clutched in-between the figures of his hand as he again focused to the man before him.

"**Well let's not waste any more time**. Right." Called the blond as the three linked tails moved to fan out behind him as though they were a blade prepared to be drawn. And a second later they were as with a blast of chakra the boy slammed a foot into the ground before blasting off towards the people who had dared to attack his home, and now his first friend.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the same time within the walls of Konoha a pair of children were still sitting within a silent room inside the Hyuuga residence, both looking down curiously at the photo held between them.

"Hey…who's this Uto guy?" asked the female of the pair her pale eyes looking over to the redheaded boy sitting beside her his blue eyes blinking over at her in equal bewilderment.

"Um Uto-neesan's from Kiri, we went and visited them he's an Uzumaki like me!" replied the boy happily as he looked back to the photo reaching down to point at the smaller figure beside the smiling blond.

"And that's Shinore-chan, she's his imoto, and she can throw lava it's awesome, but not as cool as Uto, he can make this stuff!" called Menma happily as he held up the orange kunai he had finally retrieved from under the bed smiling proudly as he turned it to show the swirl engraved upon it. Beside him Hanabi's eyes passed over the blade then blinking back to the photo before finally moving to look up to the shelf with its orange ornaments in complete confusion.

"But how does he know Neesan?...She's only became a genin this year." Whispered Hanabi as Menma cocked his head to one side looking at her in apparent confusion.

"Huh? Whys that matter?" asked the redhead as Hanabi shot him an irritated look.

"It matters because if he's from Kiri how did Hinata-neesan meet him? She's had these for years." Called Hanabi waving a hand up at the figures as Menma blinked up at them his face falling into a small frown as he crossed his arms in apparent thought.

"hummmmm, don't know?" replied the boy with a wide smile on his face as the girl let out a heavy sigh.

"That isn't something to be proud of Baka." Muttered Hanabi as her eyes turned back to the photo her mind still swirling with questions on just what the connection was between this Uto guy and her Neesan…and why did he have those weird whisker marks on his face?

However, before any of these questions could find their answers a padding of feet caused both children to turn towards the door freezing for a moment before they seemed to notice only now where they were sitting.

"Oh no we have to get out of here." called Menma panicking slightly as he stood up letting go of the photo as he did, only to stop from rushing out of the room by Hanabi's hand reaching up to grasp at his blue pants.

"Baka help me clean this up or we'll get caught!" ordered Hanabi as she moved to push the water bowel back under the bed as Menma rushed to push the items that had likewise found themselves scattered across the floor back under the bed as the padding feet drew nearer.

"Ok let's go!" called the redhead as the last of the junk was stuffed back into place as he rushed over to the open window not even bothering with subtlety as he hurtled himself through it soon followed by Hanabi. What resulted was both children crashing headfirst into the bush just outside the window sending up a small racket of snapping branches followed by a dull thump as both reached the ground below.

"Owe…that was stupid." Muttered Hanabi as she pushed herself up looking over to see Menma doing the same, but with a smile upon his face as he did.

"Who care's we didn't get caught." Called the boy happily as he turned marching away with that smile still in place upon his lips. As Menma made his way around the end the edge of the house Hanabi felt a small flutter as the wind passed her, drawing her attention down to her hand where the photo was still clutch in her grasp.

"Neesan…?" whispered Hanabi looking down at the photo once more before pocketing it as she took off after the redhead even as her mind turned back to focus on her sister.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile across the land Hanabi's sister was at that moment transfixed as she watched Naruto rushing forward towards the Kumo shinobi who did likewise the pair racing across the open field becoming blurs as the picked up more and more speed.

An instant later they were upon one another as the blond slammed to a halt one leg denting into the ground with enough force to smash slightly into the ground, as with an audible roar, like that of a crashing wave, his body twisted the three tails whipping around, a wall of pure destruction that closed on B. As the devastating attack closed B skidded to his own halt before kicking off from the ground just as the three tails carved under him, his eye dropping towards the blond below freezing as he saw the bandaged face turned up to him with what he could almost swear was a smile behind those bandages.

"**Baka imoto."** Whispered the blond as the tails suddenly stiffed a moment before from the spaces between the plates a gurgling noise came. A second later with an audible roar a blast of water erupted from the tails the force spinning the tails around pulling the boy with them as he spun in a semi-circle his back visible for only a second as he pushed off with his feet changing the direction of the watery spin so that he now hung horizontal to the ground the tails whipping him around as they came crashing down upon B.

At the last instant B managed to pull of his blades before the crashing force of those massive of living armor slammed into him catapulting him back across the field skipping once before finding his feet. The blond in turn allowed the momentum of the spin to continue as he rocketed forwards still spinning transformed into what appeared to the onlookers like some horrible grey buzz saw barreling down upon them.

"DAMN IT MOVE!" cried the blond Kumo kunoichi as she leapt aside her team following after her just as the buzz saw that was their attacker tore past carving huge chunks from the earth as it passed. As the three landed they turned in time to see the attack ending depositing the blond shinobi into the air where he spun lightly to land facing them the tails once more waving placidly. As they watched the boy even began to crack his head from side to side as though stretching.

"Hum not bad….**disappointing really, **but whatever." Remarked the teen faced them each shivering slightly as he so casually addressed the attack he had performed. Across from them B was likewise staring, even as he pushed himself to stand between the boy and his genin eyes narrowing behind his glasses.

"Hey three, this is between you and me!" called the man as the three tailed teen gave him a blank look letting out a small chuckle.

"Hum, how you figure, **they stepped on a battlefield what else would they be but targets?** He has a point." Remarked the blond still switching between voices as he spoke like he was two people carrying on the same conversation. Even as the teen's words fell he saw all three of the genin beginning to fly through handsign apparently trying to take advantage of the discussion to launch some kind of assault.

"**Not very observant are they?** nope….Baka's." smirked the blond as he raised his now empty hand in a simple release symbol, just as three crackling justus began to take shape with the group. Before any of the genin could recognize the danger the three scrolls that Naruto had dropped around them suddenly erupted into life in clouds of billowing smoke. With a rushing roar three pillars of water rocketed up around the group, from the sealing scrolls, water splashing out around each as the genin recognized the danger a moment too late. As the water fell it found itself splashing upon their own lightening justus, the power they had built up traveling with the water to blast back at themselves.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" roared all three as the electricity danced around them each blast flying out at random as the pair raced through their bodies robbing them of consciousness a moment later. With three wet splats the trio fell into the dampening ground as around them the pillars of water continued to roar a steady mist slowly building up over the clearing as the blond teen turned back to the only shinobi still standing.

Who was currently bubbling over with red charka his featured shifting into a more feral appearance as he glared into the mismatched eyes of the one who had just taken out his team.

"….Hachibi? **Nope just his power...idiot is letting it control him.**" spoke the blond as he watched the man let out an animalistic roar as two waving chakra tails burst out of his back transparent as they waved around angrily.

As the two tails formed the man let out another roar as he charged forwards his feet kicking up small splashes of water as he rushed towards his target, who in turn spun to meet him the three armored tails at his disposal swinging up just as the attacker raised his arm into a devastating haymaker.

With an audible crunch the enhanced arm slammed into the tails that buckled for a moment under the assault before surging out again, snapping open with enough force to fling the dark skinned man back through the air to crash into the tree line on the edge of the clearing.

Even as the raging jinchuuriki impacted the tree a series of splashes rang out as his opponent charged, crouching down as he hurtled through the quickly dampening battlefield his three tails lashing out into the pillars of water as they passed. The next moment the blond was skipping to a stop as the three appendages swept forwards dragging the pillars of water with them like their own watery tails.

"Eat this! **Daikaisuidan!"** roared the pair as the three pillars of water swirled out like twisters to crash into the figure before them, an eruption of noise and debris flying out so that the Konoha team was forced to leap back so as not to get caught in the blast. As the four landed within the tree line they looked up just as a familiar grinding sound reached their ears.

Across the filed the saw the Kumo shinobi now darting about covered in the red cloak of chakra as the grey buzz saw that was the blond rocketed after him shifting direction to keep up the pursuit, the water from the scrolls wrapping around it as it continued to assault.

"Wh…what the hell is this?" whispered the feral boy as on his head a white pup let out a small whimper.

"Thi..this is troubling." Muttered his teammate as their sensei looked out at the battlefield trying to suppress the shiver she was feeling as she watched the Kumo shinobi swing both his fists together intent to catch the spinning sawblade in a devastating blow. However, just as the first neared the blade it suddenly stopped letting the blond spin above the blow before his normal hand came swinging around as the water rushed up into a sea of whips that wrapped around the attackers arms binding them together. The next moment the blond had landed his three tails snapping out behind him like a cocked fist before slamming forwards, their clawed points slamming into the bound man's back sending him flying once more.

"Team get ready, we're leaving." Called Kurenai swallowing as she saw the Kumo shinobi pulling himself free of the forest he had been hurtled into another tails of red charka erupting out behind him as he turned back to begin the attack a new.

"Sensei?" called the feral boy a little worriedly as the woman snapped out at him in a commanding tone.

"Kiba, Shino, Hinata, get ready, we cannot stay here any longer." Called Kurenai as she began to turn, only to hear a familiar voice call out to her causing the Konoha team to spin towards it source.

"Well now that's rude, I thought I came here to meet you." Spoke a blond haired shinobi standing before them his bandaged arm intertwined with his regular one across his grey vest as his twin blue eyes watched them from the branch where he stood.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the team from Konoha was staring with utter bewilderment at the blond teen before them across the land witching Kiri the boy's father was standing before a group of very inattentive individuals passing back and forth as he spoke. The room he stood in looked to be part of a larger complex its paneled walls indicating more of a home than anything, made more likely by the photo's hanging on a few of the walls, and the general pleasantness of the overall surroundings.

"Now the next part of sealing is very important, you have to imbue the ink with your chakra, once you do this you establish a link between yourself and…." The man's voice becoming a steady drown was before him the three listeners gazed at one another all with tired expressions upon their faces. The oldest of the three then grew a wide smile as he shot a glance up towards back of the instructor spotting the mess of white hair that decorated it as he moved his hands into a familiar seal. With a silent wisp of smoke a perfect copy of the man appeared right down to his spiky orange, and grin as he started to move back from his position leaving his copy behind as he made his way over to the door of the room.

As the orange haired man reached the door his hands stretched out to pull it aside, only to find the black eyes of his sensei looking at him from the hallway.

"Hehe….hey sensei." Chuckled Yahiko as he raised a hand in a little wave. Without reply the clone of Jiraiya reached out grabbing the man by the scruff of his cloak and dragging him back to his seat between Shinore and Yoake sat both offering small smiles as the man sat back down between them his clone bursting in a small puff of smoke.

"Nice try Uncle Yahiko." Whispered the white haired girl as her emerald eyes turned over to the purple haired boy across from her who nodded looking up at his father with a small smile.

"Hai…I really thought you had it that time tousan." Spoke the boy smiling up at the orange haired man who smiled down at the pair his arms reaching out to rub both of their heads as his grin grew.

"Thanks guys, don't worry we'll get out of here eventually." Whispered the man as a small cough drew the three's attention up to see Jiraiya standing before them his arms folded, a beginners book on seals clutched in one hand.

"You know Yahiko if you actually studied you'd have been out of here three years ago with Konan and Mei, and Naruto." spoke the white haired man dryly as his student let out a nervous chuckle.

"Hai sensei." He replied as Jiraiya shook his head returning to the lesson. Meanwhile on the other end of the Uzumaki compound a pair of family members sat looking out over the small garden chuckling as they heard their sensei's words carried across the wind to them.

"Well looks like Yahiko's at it again." Chuckled the red-haired Nagato as Konan let out an audible sigh reaching up to lightly rub at her head silently praying for patience with her husband.

"I just hope he doesn't get Yoake-kun to follow after him." replied the woman as her friend let out another small chuckle.

"I suppose, but that's why we love him." remarked Nagato as his words drew a small smile to Konan's lips as she turned her golden eyes to focus on the man beside her.

"Speaking of love, mind telling me about what that was between you and Shizune? She was rather fond of you even after such a short time." Smiled the woman. As she spoke she was the redhead look suddenly uncomfortable looking forcibly ahead as a giggle rose to her lips.

"Oh I see the attraction wasn't one way." Giggled Konan as Nagato shifted slightly looking anywhere but at the woman beside him. As he fidgeted Konan simply turned her eyes back to the garden still smiling as she settled herself with a look of peace upon her face.

"Well I suppose we'll just have to take a little trip to Konoha at some point…after all I can't let the head of my clan go out unsupervised." Remarked Konan still smiling as beside her Nagato let out a heavy sigh glancing over at her.

"You're loving this aren't you?" he whispered as Konan smiled softly not looking towards the redhead.

"Maybe." Replied the woman as she brought a cup of tea to her lips sipping it through the smile she wore.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile across the consentient the team from Konoha were looking between the blond teen standing before them and the one still raging on the battlefield behind obvious confusion on their faces. After a few moments of looking between the two blonds one of the group finally got it.

"Yo…you're a clone." Whispered Hinata blinking over at the blond causing him to smile beneath his bandages as he nodded happily towards her.

"And the one with the pretty smile gets it." Smiled Naruto as he looked at his old friend his mind already showing him that time years ago when they had first meet. As he spoke he noticed her blushing heavily at his words, idly wondering if this was just something that girls did, I mean Haku did the same thing.

_Oh well back to work._ Thought the clone turning from his old friend to the woman at the head of the group, who had moved a little instinctually to put herself between her team and whoever this shinobi was.

"Easy there, I was just sent to meet a team and drop off some information, I'm friendly see." Offered the clone raising his hands in apparent surrender his words punctuated by a sudden explosion of force that shook them all slightly as they turned to see the other blond swinging B back and forth courtesy of his three tails to smash over and over into the ground around him.

"….well most of the time." Chuckled the clone sighing slightly at the original's bad timing.

Speaking of the original as that moment the enrage B had just managed to break free of his tailed grasp. With an audible impact B smashed into the ground roaring ahead at the three tailed boy as he ripped up a chunk of earth then hurl it like a bullet towards the teen. As the attack closed, so too did the three tails swinging themselves around once more dragging the boy with them as he transformed into a whirling grey twister that sent the stone glancing off before skipping to a stop revealing the blond again.

The next instant was a roar of fury the enraged B dashed before him swinging his fist swirling with demonic chakra into the blonde's chest with a sickening crack of impact that sent the boy skyward.

"Damn it, **Focus, use the momentum!** Right!" called the blond as the three tails let out another blast of water causing him to halt his flight before he began to spin anew barreling down the water forming a larger blade around the buzz saw he became. With a grinding crash the spinning blade smashed into B crushing him into the ground as the spinning shinobi ran over him twisting around for a second pass. B at the same time ripped himself out of the ground spinning to face the approaching buzz saw a wide gash already knitting itself back together across his chest as flecks of his skin began to peel back disintegrating into the swirling red chakra around him. This time as the whirling attack swung towards him B managed to fling himself out of the path spinning as he did to throw a devastating fist into the center of the spinning shinobi that found its mark.

With a crunch of impact the transformed blond found himself flung back through the air crashing through one of the pillars of water before skipping across the ground, his three tails whipping out to dig into the ground and bring him to a halt.

As he steadied himself the blonds mismatched eyes flashed up red and blue narrowed as a few of the wrapping around his mouth fell away revealing the developed fangs of a jinchuuriki below.

"Ok that hurt, **He's in a rage at this rate we risk him becoming a larger threat, put him down now**."spoke the voice as the blond as he brought his this three waving tails around him as the water around began to shiver, ripples flying out form the boy as he watched the raging shinobi staggering to his feet.

"**Hold him down. **Ya ya I know!" called the three tailed boy as the water around suddenly shivered bits of earth mixing in with the water and starting to change color as they did. At the same time B had managed to pull himself back to his feet just as another tail of chakra began to form an animalistic roar issuing from his mouth as he turned charging ahead past the first watery pillar focused only at the blond before him.

"Got him." called the blonde as B passed into the center of the water pillars. With a sudden surge of chakra the a cracking shriek tore into the air as from the water sprang a wave of bright orange chains each glowing faintly with a deep golden light as they stretched out like so many figures to wrap around the charging Jinchuuriki yanking him back as more and more piled upon him. With another roar B tried to tear at one of the chains with his tails only for another wave of chains to snap into place around them as well even as before him the blond turned to face him with a wicked smile upon his lips.

That grin fell as the teen cracked open his mouth the three tails that made up his arm slamming into the ground around him as bits of blue and red chakra began to build around him into an orb of blackened chakra around the size of a baseball. At the same time the bound B continued to struggle even as he was forced back under the tight hold of the glowing orange chains that went taught forming him spread eagle before the coming attack.

"Oops, we may want to duck." Muttered the blond clone across from the Konoha team as he saw this the members of the team looking towards him in concern as he spoke.

"Clones and pretty girls first!" called the clone as he vanished in a swirl of water reappearing beside Hinata a moment before the pair vanished a moment later. Before the remaining members of the team could even remark to this saw the blast building before them turning to rush away before it could detonate.

Meanwhile the blackened orb had shrunk now to the size of a golf ball shivering slightly as trails of water started to flicker towards it just as B turned his mouth opening in another roar of challenge. A roar answered as the blacken orb pelted forwards like a cannon shot, tearing the ground and air around it as it clawed its way forwards, to smash into the shinobi's face. There was a small flash before a thunderous explosion went up that sent bits of earth, water, and small still glowing orange coral back in equal measure, the impact audible for miles in every direction. Looking back the remaining members of Konoha's team stared open mouthed at the field they had been in not a moment before and the scarred land it had become a huge scoop carved from it that even as they watched was slowly filling with water as flecks of steam escaped from where the water meet that horrible power.

As the noise finally died down a figure stepped out of that steam into view beside the hole blinking down at it for a moment as the thee tails waving out beside him slowly crumbled into flecks of brightly colored chakra that danced out into the rising vapors and water.

With Naruto, the now one armed boy was blinking down at the bottom of the hole, where the unconscious form of B lay face down in the water a few bubbles escaping from under him as the boy let out a small chuckle, mixed with a few heavy breaths.

"Wo…wow, he can take a beating." Muttered Naruto idly reaching up to rub at his jaw where he could feel the bone below slowly mending itself.

"**Hai, even as a wild animal the power of my imoto is not to be taken lightly."** Remarked Isobu as Naruto let out a breath idly reaching up to rub his head his mouth opening and closing a few times as though he was testing it.

"Hai, hai, man I'm never getting used to being half a person." Muttered the blond as inside him the great turtle let out a watery chuckle, as though in agreement.

"Well, let's go get him." spoke the blond as he threw up his hand flashing slowly through two hand sighs as with a few pops clones of him erupted into life before heading to handle the scrolls, and the unconscious Kumo forces leaving the original to turn back towards to tree line where he felt the small pings from the watching team.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey you can come out now, I don't bite!" called Naruto stepping forwards across the now empty field moving farther from the destruction with each step as a gentle winds blew out catching his now empty wrappings and blowing them out away from his empty shoulder. After a few steps a group of five figures appeared, two in particular drawing everyone's eyes.

As Kiba, Shino and their sensei landed they turned to see their final member being held bridal style by the clone of the boy before them the girl already unconscious her face a red that would make most Uzumaki's jealous. As the clone saw everyone's eyes turning to him he let out a small nervous chuckle.

"Um…I didn't do anything….really she just fainted." Spoke the clone as the group blinked at him watching as the clone bent down to lay the girl gently upon the grass before vanishing in a small puff of smoke.

"Right, well anyway are you the team I'm supposed to meet?" called Naruto looking across that the red eyed woman who shook herself slightly as she turned to face the teen before her.

"Hai, Jonin Kurenai of Konoha." Replied the woman as Naruto nodded looking over at the genin besides her nodding towards them.

"And Kiba Inuzuka second child of the head of the Inuzuka clan, and Shino Aburame only child of the head of his clan, with the lovely Hinata it seems you have yourself a promising team Kurenai-san." Called Naruto as the team before him stiffened slightly.

"How…how did you?" started Kurnai as Naruto raised a hand waving her words off as he let out a small chuckle.

"I'm an infiltrator, kind of important to have info on people…that and if our villages are going to start being allies it'll be good to know who we are working with." Replied Naruto Kurenai nodding slightly at his words her eyes flicking over to the boys bandaged arm from time to time. Her students likewise were obviously staring at the boy missing arm causing the blond to let out an audible sigh as he reached up to scratch at the back of his head.

"Right…this always happens when someone sees that, tell you what let's make this easy, I'm the jinchuuriki for the Sanbi….and well we get along pretty well." Spoke Naruto smiling slightly from behind his bandages as Kurenai looked at him in open surprise.

"Yo…you get along with it?" managed the woman as Naruto turned to her giving a one arms shrug as he did.

"Well ya, I mean we live together, why wouldn't I?" replied the boy like this was the most normal thing in the world. As Kurenai looked even more lost, her students not far behind her Naruto had to force himself to keep from laughing at their expression.

_Ok its official I love messing with Konoha forces, tis priceless _Thought Naruto as he noticed Hinata starting to stir on the ground before him, her eyes blinking slowly open.

"Waky waky Hime." Called Naruto happily as Hinata turned her eyes to him before they opened wide as she realized her position. In an impressive burst of speed the girl was off of the ground looking around at the group before her head dropped into a small bow.

"I…I'm sorry." Whispered the girl causing Naruto to let out a small chuckle which only caused the girl to blush all the more as Kurnai stepped in to save the poor girl from anymore embarrassment.

"Excuse me, while a thank you for helping to protect my team, I must ask we stay focused on the mission at this time." Called Kurenai not enjoying how casually the boy was conversing with her student, not to mention the fact that said boy was apparently on good terms with a demon and could likely take her team apart if the mood struck him.

"Huh, oh that, I already did." Replied Naruto pointing over to Hinata as he spoke. The team in turn looked around as well as Hinata noticed for the first time a small bulge in her coat pocket. Reaching down her fingers closed over a small scroll that she pulled from the coat's cream colored folds.

"When did you?" started Kurnai as Naruto shrugged.

"Um infiltrator, remember, anyway looks like your team is a little beat up after that attack, so how about I stick around till you're rested up enough to head out, after all can't have my mission failing if you get attacked again." Remarked Naruto even as behind him the pillars of water vanished signaling that the clones work was completed.

For a moment Kurenai was ready to insist that it wasn't necessary, before she looked down at herself and her team, each was sporting injures of some degree, and she herself was running low on chakra as it was. So with a small sigh the woman turned towards the blond nodding her head at him.

"Thank you Kiri-san we would be appreciative if you would assist us." replied the woman as Naruto waved a hand at her words.

"Oh none of that Kiri stuff, names Uto, any…." Started Naruto before he paused his head snapping around as he let out a small curse. This sudden shift caused the Konoha group to stiffen as well.

"Uto-kun?" whispered Hinata as she saw the boy she knew to be her old friend tense.

"Well crud," muttered Naruto as he felt a small series of pulses heading there way.

_Well not that this was a great place to camp anyway._ Thought the blond as he turned to the Konoha group his eyes hardened lacking the warmth they had held a moment before. This shift was enough to actually cause the group to stiffen slightly themselves at the boy's sudden transformation.

"We need to move, another team is on the way." Called Naruto as he turned towards the forest. Across from him Kurenai hesitated for one second glancing back across the field to the bound Kumo forces.

"What about?" she started as Naruto cut her off.

"I'll handle it, but getting into another fight isn't much of a plan." Called back the teen as he gestured at them to follow him into the forest. As Kurenai looked towards the retreating blond she saw Hinata, Shino, and Kiba already starting to move, casting small glances back at her as they did.

"Right, let's go." Called the woman falling in with her students as they left the broken clearing behind moving deeper into the forest.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the group departed the remaining clones all looked down at the bound Kumo shinobi before rushing to drag them towards one another as a clone took position above each as the final blond took point before them his eye narrowed towards the tree line as he waited for whoever was approaching to arrive. The clones didn't have to wait long.

From the tree line a group of four shinobi leapt onto the field each draped in the mix of white and blue their headbands identifying them as members of Kumo the leader stepped out ahead of his team eyes narrowed upon his fellow blond standing before him.

"Kiri." Muttered the man as Naruto's clone shrugged his eyes traveling over the blond man before him a small pulse of chakra telling him this man was the elite of the team.

"Hey your eyes work, good for you." Called Naruto as he watched the man's eyes drift down to the bound figures behind the boy his body visibly stiffening as they fell upon the bound group. The shinobi's eyes narrowed at this turning back to Naruto in a harsh glare as he reached towards the kunai at his hip. In response the clones each drew their own curved kunai moving them to the base of the sealed teams necks as the head clone watched him.

"Damn you, do you have any idea what you're doing?" spat the man as Naruto gave him a blank look his eyes not even mustering up the effort to return the man's glare.

"I would say that's obvious, I'm holding the team hostage?" replied Naruto as the Kumo forces all let out small growls of anger at his words.

"You would risk the wrath of Kumo!" called one as Naruto gave him a curious look.

_They can't be that stupid can they….or…hum. _Thought the blond as he turned back to their leader who was still glaring towards him.

"I would assume we were already had your wrath, after all you've already sent your forces into out village to kill one of our clans, or didn't your Raikage tell you?" called Naruto watching as the leader cursed silently his men looking confused as they stared across at the Kiri shinobi.

"Oh by the looks of your team that was news to them, didn't you tell your forces you decided to declare open hostilities upon Kiri, I have to say I would think your own shinobi should at least know that they're starting a war." Remarked Naruto as the man before him cut him off at last with a snarl.

"Enough, what do you want?" called the shinobi as Naruto let out a small chuckle.

"Well let's see, how about," started the clone before its eyes shifted into twin pools of black and red causing the force to take a step back from the boy as his voice came out in a harsh bite.

"**You go back to that pathetic excuse of a Raikage and tell him the next time he tries to pull something like this his brother won't be coming home in anything but a body bag." **Called Naruto as the group before him shivered at the deadly power of the boy's voice.

"You really think we'll just run back to Kumo with your message?" called the blond man as Naruto shrugged slightly.

"**I think so, after all if you don't get those seals I put on them off in a few days they are going to explode. Bye."** Chuckled the clone before it vanished the chakra running dry as with a small popping the clones dispelled leaving the Kumo team momentarily startled before they rushed to the bound team their leader cursing as he saw the seals glowing visibly upon each of the down figures necks.

"Damn it get B and his team back to Kumo NOW!" roared the blond man as his team rushed to pull the injured team with them as they turned back towards their village leaving the blond to stare off towards where he suspected the Kiri shinobi had fled.

"Commander C?" asked one of the Kumo shinobi glancing back at his commander who turned to him shaking his head before turning to follow after the rest of his team.

"Nothing we have to get B-sama back to Kumo." Growled the man as they took off into the forest. After the last chakra signature had departed a single clone shivered into being as a small mist fell from around him as he blinked after the retreating force.

"Huh, Baka's can't tell the difference between a chakra seal and a bomb." Chuckled the clone before it to dispersed privately thanking the fact that most of the shinobi world were so incredibly ignorant of seals.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile a few miles north west of the now deserted clearing the real Naruto stopped upon a branch glancing back as he saw team 8, as he had learned they were called, draw up behind him, their sensei fixing him with an guarded look.

"Well looks like they won't be bothering us, we can relax." Called Naruto as he leapt down to the forest floor soon followed by the members of team eight.

"How do you?" started Kiba as Naruto chuckled at his question.

"Shadow clones, man I love those things, anyway you should get some rest. It'll be dark soon anyway." Called the blond glancing up at the slowly setting sun as the team remained standing watching him for a few moments till Naruto let out a small sigh adopting an almost pathetic look as his eyes opened wide small bits of moister building on the edges as he looked to them.

"Please!" whispered Naruto in such a mocking fashion that even Shino found his mask breaking as he let out a small chuckle that was inaudible behind the combined giggles and laughter of Kiba as the combination of their recent fight, the following battle, and the childish nature of the figure before them combined to give them this amusing situation. As the laughter broke out Naruto himself dropped the act replacing the childish look with just a small smile behind his bandaged lips as he took a few steps over to drop beside a nearby tree with a small sigh of contentment.

Soon enough Kurenai had her team back under control as they set up a hasty camp and perimeter the Jonin shooting suspicious looked every now and then towards the one armed boy who watched them openly waving at her every time she glanced at him unnerving her greatly, as he seemed to do this even when he couldn't see her. After a time the group had a small camp in place as the first flickers of a campfire sparked to life before them. Soon enough the Konoha group was busy cooking a small meal under Naruto's watchful eyes.

As the first wafts of the food began to slowly push through the surrounding forest the blond turned to see Hinata speaking with her team as the group continued to shot small glances towards where he sat.

"Hinata, he may have helped us but he is still a shinobi from another nation, trusting him blindly is dangerous." Lectured Kurenai as across from her Shino let out a small sigh nodding his head in agreement.

"True Sensei, but he could have taken us at any time, it does not fit that he would wait for us to prepare a meal before striking." Remarked the Aburame member as across from him Kiba nodded.

"Hai, sensei, besides he helped us out of a jam might as well thank the guy." Replied Kiba as beside him Hinata nodded.

"Ha…hai, we should be nice to him." agreed Hinata fighting to keep the longing she had to spend time with her old friend from her voice as Kurenai glance over towards the one armed boy, who once again waved at her causing her to shake her head as she looked away.

"He does, however, match the description that team seven ran into, and on top of that he is a jinchuuriki. Even if he is friendly you don't understand just how dangerous he is." Remarked Kurenai her mind flashing back to the battle they had seen as Hinata spoke out her voice a little more forceful that she meant it to be.

"But he saved us, he's not dangerous." Called the girl drawing the group's eyes around as the usually quite girl let out a small eep withdrawing from them slightly as Kiba let out a bark of laughter.

"Hinata's right, besides Kaasan would have my head if I didn't pay back a debt." Smiled Kiba as Shino looked to his team for a moment before nodding in agreement adjusting his glasses lightly as he spoke.

"What they say is true sensei, and if not then it would be wise not to anger him." Reasoned the stoic boy as Kurnai gave the group one finally look before nodding her head in surrender.

"Alright Ki…" started the woman before a small movement caught her eye as Hinata turned smiling to head over towards the resting Kiri shinobi leaving her team looking after her in surprise. After a few steps towards him Naruto looked up to see her approach a warm smile spreading over his lips that Hinata could see despite the bandages obscuring his face.

"Hello Hime, can I help you?" smiled Naruto winking up at his friend as she approached causing to blush slightly as she smiled down at the blond.

"Hai, we are about finished….do you want to join us?" finished Hinata in her soft voice as Naruto reached down to push himself up stepping before the pale eyed girl his blue orbs turned up into smiles as he nodded.

"Hai, Hinata-chan, I'd like that." whispered the blonde quiet enough so that only she could hear him, the words drawing a happy smile to her lips as she turned with him in tow moving back towards the fire where a few logs now sat around it as makeshift seating. As they arrived the rest of the team looked up Kiba giving a small wave at the pair a bowl of stew already in his hand.

"Hey hurry up or it'll get cold." Called the boy as on his head a happy bark rang out from the white pup nestled into his spiky brown hair.

"Thanks." Spoke Naruto taking the bowl that Hinata passed him as he settled himself down upon one of the logs noticing the stares he was receiving from the majority of the team.

"Um….what?" asked Naruto as he balanced the bowl beside him quirking an eyebrow up at their looks. Kiba was the first to sum up what the rest were apparently thinking.

"Ya sorry but what about your arm?" asked the feral boy pointing to the stump of Naruto's shoulder causing the boy to look towards it and then down to the stew.

"Hehe he…oh….that complicates things." Chuckled the blonde he words causing the group to falter at how he could have just seemed to realize he lacked the appendages to enjoy the meal properly.

"I…I can help." Whispered Hinata as she took a seat beside Naruto who turned to her smiling softly.

"Thanks bu…" started Naruto before Isobu gave him a mental smack that almost caused him to fall forwards into the fire.

_Ow what the hell boku?_ Called Naruto as a wet sigh replied to his call.

"**Baka, just let her help you even I can tell she's worried about you."** Called the turtle as Naruto mentally sighed glancing over at his old friend seeing how she glanced at the stump of his arm with a pained expression crossing her face every times she saw it.

_Right…ok fine._ Replied Naruto as in the real words he cut himself off.

"ut, you know why not thank you Hime-chan." Spoke Naruto as Hinata blushed at his words reaching over to take the bowl to help the boy beside her eat. Soon enough the group were well into the meal Hinata blushing furiously as she helped feed Naruto a few spoonful's of stew as Kiba started telling all about his own fight with one of the Kumo genin.

"And then bam you show up and well.." ended Kiba glancing over to see Naruto with a spoon sticking out from between the bandages his meal finished as the beat red Hinata continued to scoop a few bits into her own mouth blushing heavily as she looked down at her bowl.

"Ya, kind of interrupted there." Chuckled Naruto as he reach up to pull the spoon out of his mouth setting it down into the empty bowl that now sat upon the grass at his feet.

"It was most impressive, I have never seen a jutsu quite like that." Spoke Shino as Naruto glanced over at him smirking slightly as he shook his head.

"Not bad, flattery to work into a question about the complement, looks like Konoha can train some good spies." Chuckled Naruto as he continued raising a hand up to halt Shino's reply.

"Don't worry about it; honestly I'd be insulted if you didn't at least try to get some information. Tell you what for the meal I'll answer a question from each of you about me." spoke Naruto deciding to let the mood calm itself, and hopefully get the Jonin to finally relax enough around him to let him get to his real objective.

"Ok what was with those shell things, and why do you smell like a turtle?" called Kiba quickly as Naruto paused for a moment tapping his chin before smiling broadly back at the boy.

"Tell you what I'll let my partner field that one." spoke Naruto as the group looked curiously at him a moment before the boys blue eyes vanished into twin pools of black small islands of red now sitting in their place.

"**The reason the boy smells of turtle Inuzuka is because he holds me, most who hold one of my kind smell a bit like us, your nose is not lying to you. And do not call my tail shells things."** Spoke a commanding tone the entire group staring open mouthed at the boy's words Kurenai actually rising to her feet before with a blink the twin blue orbs were back and Naruto was smiling once again.

"There you go, right from the turtle's mouth." Spoke Naruto as Kiba called out in surprise.

"Wh…what?" managed the boy as beside him Shino spoke his eyes upon the bandaged Kiri shinobi.

"I see, so Uto you live in peace with the three tails?" asked the stoic boy as Naruto nodded towards him.

"Yep, we've been together for a long time, after a while we got to know one another and since we're stuck like this it's better to be friends. After all I don't need to tell you about the advantages with working as a host." Commented Naruto as Shino nodded his own insects buzzing slightly.

"Hai, I see thank you Uto-san." Replied Shino as Kurenai spoke up.

"But how can the three tails talk…wait can it control you?" asked Kurenai worriedly as Naruto turned to face her giving her an exhausted look.

"No he can't take me for a joy ride, just like I can't do that to him, we're both living together, think of it like roommates if you want." replied Naruto as he turned smiling to Hinata waiting for her to ask her own question. After a few moments the pale eyed girl seemed to come to a decision blinking up at the blond boy.

"Um…wh…what's is its name?" asked the girl softly as Naruto felt a small ripple from within him, a warmth he recognized from his time as a child running around the village of Konoha with his one friend in tow. As a result Naruto soon found himself chuckling at the innocent question that only someone like Hinata could have asked as he felt the small nudge of Isobu within him.

"Tell you what Hime I'll let him tell you, but thank you for asking, it makes the big guy happy to not be treated like a thing." Spoke Naruto as he blinked revealing the black and red eyes of Isobu his face showing a look of humble pleasure.

"**Baka, well Hyuuga I must say I wasn't expecting you to ask that, but I suppose it is only polite to introduce myself. I am Isobu, also known as the Sanbi it is my pleasure to meet you."** Spoke the turtle using Naruto's lips to deliver his words as the group looked over to Hinata who nodding.

"Th..thank you Isobu-san." Replied Hinata meekly as a small gurgling chuckle left Naruto's lips.

"**You are welcome Hyuuga." **Replied the deep voice a moment before the eyes closed revealing the twin blue orbs once again as Naruto smirked around at the group.

"Well I guess that's enough for a crash course in Jinchuuriki, though I would have thought Konoha would have told you that much having two of your own?" asked Naruto as Kurenai turned to him.

"Now who is fishing for information." Spoke the woman as Naruto let out a chuckle.

"Not really I already meet them remember, in wave, I can tell you were briefed. Relax that was just a misunderstanding between our teams; the Hokage has started moving towards peace with the Mizukage, I'm not going to jeopardize that." Remarked Naruto as Kurenai silently cursed at being so easily read by someone who appeared to be no older than her own team.

"Well," sighed Naruto pushing himself up as he bent down to pick up his bowl, "I guess I'll do dishes, just make sure you don't go and get attacked while I'm off, don't want to have to save you again." Chuckled the blond as Kiba shot him a small glare.

"Oh ya, just wait next time I'll be the one who's showing off." Called the boy as Naruto found himself smiling over at the boy.

"I'll remember that." Chuckled Naruto as he turned to see Hinata standing beside him already holding a few dishes.

"I'll help." Whispered the girl looking around to Kurenai who looked half ready to protest before letting it go. After all she couldn't very well argue with the fact that the boy before them had shown not to be a threat…after all if he had he could just as easily take them here in an open fight. So she simply nodded as the pair turned to move towards a small stream a few yards from camp past a grove of trees.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile across the land within the village of Konoha a redheaded boy was settling in for the night his mother having placed him to bed just a few moments before as he tossed and turned his mind still preoccupied with what he had seen earlier that day.

After returning back Menma had found both his sisters waiting with disapproving looks as he entered, only for him to laugh happily at them before rushing happily into the kitchen to find Kushina already working on dinner. Not long after Minato had returned home as the family had settled down to a nice meal Narumi and Mito talking happily about their mission in snow telling all about the airships and adventures involved. As the pair's story had come to an end Minato and Kushina had told their own story, with small additions from Menma who happily told them all about his newest friends and new adopted big brother.

This carried on for a while longer before at last it was time for Menma to be put to sleep, Kushina carrying the eased child up the stairs to the second floor where he room stood across from another room that still held a small plank upon its door with the families lost child upon it. Despite everything else neither parent had been able to bring themselves to change a single thing about the room, even cleaning it every now and then to keep the dust at bay…praying that somehow…someone would once more stay in that room.

In the meantime Menma sat up in his bed idly shaking his hair from his blue eyes as he looked down at his blue bedcover towards his hands wondering why he kept thinking about Uto's photo.

"Hum….maybe Kaasan will know?" mumbled the boy as he looked across the edge of his bed and towards the door to his room before shaking his head at that idea.

"No then I'd get in trouble for being in Hanabi's neesan's room." Continued the boy letting out a sigh as his eyes moved around to fall on the small photo album he remember seeing a few days before their trip to Kiri. After getting back he had started to look through it again asking Kushina if his Niisan would have liked Uto and the other Uzumaki's, still not understanding why his questions always seemed to make his mother so sad.

Idly the little redhead turned under his sheets crawling over to grab the book, pulling it close to him as he started to flip through it again smiling at the happy pictures as he went till he came across one that caused him to freeze. There in a photo was a blond boy his hair matted with water so that it hung in bangs around his face from where a familiar pair of blue eyes looked out above a wide smile and two whiskered cheeks.

"Uto-niisan?" whispered the boy blinking down at the photo looking up to see the small paper held in one of the blonds hands that was being waved at in the picture. The name upon it causing him to freeze in shock and wonder.

**Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze**

Looking from the name back to the photo Manama felt a weird tingling as he looked back at the photo his mind showing him the smiling face of Uto where his brothers was.

"Naruto-niisan?" asked the boy to the darkness of the room as he continued to look down at the photos on the page.

**And that's the chapter….you may start yelling at me about cliffhangers now :P. Hope you enjoyed the chapter as a whole, thanks once again to everyone who favorite, followed and reviewed you are all amazing.**

**P.S. lol don't worry there will be another chapter soon enough.**

**Songbird out.**


End file.
